En brazos de la tentación
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: ¿Cómo había podido acabar Serena en el despacho de Darien Chiba, dueño del hotel donde se alojaba, en ropa interior? Darien parecía dar por hecho lo peor y no era para menos. No tenía ropa ni billete de vuelta a casa, sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que él la ayudase…
1. Chapter 1

**bueno como prometí...nueva historia**

**este libro le pertenece a Heidi Rice y los personajes de sailor moon son de la talentosa N.T. y yo solo juego con los personajes, sus características entre otras cosas n_n **

**espero que les guste**

* * *

**Argumento:**

¿Cómo había podido acabar Serena en el despacho de Darien Chiba, dueño del hotel donde se alojaba, en ropa interior? Darien parecía dar por hecho lo peor y no era para menos. No tenía ropa ni billete de vuelta a casa, sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que él la ayudase…

Y lo hizo. Primero con un albornoz y luego dándole un trabajo. Como su asistente personal, Serena estaba deseando cumplir todas las órdenes de su atractivo jefe…

**Capítulo 1**

Ya le he dicho que no soy una chica de vida alegre —dijo Serena Tsukino, cambiando de postura en el sillón de cuero y fulminando con la mirada al hombre que tenía al otro lado del escritorio de caoba.

Estaba con el jet lag, nerviosa e iba en ropa interior debajo del albornoz del hotel, así que supo que aquella mirada no tendría todo el efecto deseado.

Él no respondió. Los insistentes golpecitos que estaba dando con la pluma en el escritorio resultaban ensordecedores en aquel silencio. El brillante sol de Las Vegas entraba por el ventanal que tenía a su derecha, ensombreciéndole el rostro y haciendo imposible adivinar su reacción.

«Qué mala suerte», pensó Serena. «Después de vivir la experiencia más humillante de toda mi existencia, me interroga un gerente de hotel con complejo de Dios ».

Todavía tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pedir que la llevasen a ver al gerente? Le había parecido buena idea cuando el botones la había amenazado con llamar a la policía, pero en cuanto la habían subido a los despachos del ático, había empezado a tener dudas. Aquel tipo no se estaba comportando como otros gerentes de hotel a los que había conocido.

En esos momentos, se sentía todavía más intimidada que un rato antes.

Era evidente que los gerentes de hotel tenían mucho más poder en Estados Unidos que en Inglaterra. Hasta el Despacho Oval habría resultado chabacano al lado del de aquel tipo. El suelo estaba cubierto por una lujosa moqueta azul y los ventanales llegaban hasta el techo, exhibiendo la envidiable situación del hotel, que se erguía sobre la principal avenida de Las Vegas. Pero no eran sólo las vistas lo que le causaba vértigo en esos momentos. La habitación era tan grande que tenía espacio para una zona con tres enormes sofás de cuero, y Serena reconoció en la pared del fondo el cuadro de un pintor moderno cuyas obras costaban millones. También se había fijado en que aquel gerente tenía ni más ni menos que tres secretarias montando guardia fuera del despacho.

Era normal que tuviese complejo de Dios.

—¿Una chica de vida alegre? ¿Quieres decir una prostituta? —inquirió él con voz profunda, haciendo que Serena se estremeciese—. No recuerdo haberte dicho que seas una prostituta, cielo.

Ella se puso tensa al oír cierta diversión en su voz.

—¿Quién le ha dado permiso a llamarme cielo? — replicó.

—No necesito permiso —le dijo él—, teniendo en cuenta que estabas intentando forzar una puerta de mi hotel vestida con un sujetador y un tanga.

Serena tragó saliva.

—No es un tanga, son unas recatadas braguitas — se defendió Serena.

Entonces recordó el momento en que el jefe de botones la había sorprendido y le había puesto el albornoz. Notó que se ruborizaba. De repente, el hecho de llevar puesto algo más que un tanga ya no le pareció relevante. Y habérselo dicho al gerente la avergonzó.

Los golpes de su bolígrafo la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Llevase lo que llevase puesto, estaba causando un alboroto.

A Serena le quemaron las mejillas. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel tipo? Era ella la que había sido maltratada. Era cierto que había levantado la voz y le había dado varias patadas a la puerta, pero era normal, se había quedado en el pasillo del hotel prácticamente desnuda.

—Estaba intentando volver a entrar en la habitación.

—Sí, pero no era tu habitación, ¿verdad? —dijo él, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los codos en el escritorio.

La luz del sol iluminó por fin sus facciones y a Serena se le aceleró el pulso. El rostro era increíblemente bello y masculino. Tenía los ojos azules, las cejas negras, los pómulos marcados y el pelo negro y corto. Sólo le faltaba un cartel de «irresistible» sobre la cabeza.

Y, tal y como la estaba mirando, Serena se preguntó si estaría esperando a que se derritiese. Ella se apretó el cinturón del albornoz, decidida a no babear.

Por suerte, era inmune a los machos alfa.

—Era mi habitación o, al menos, eso se suponía — respondió, abrazándose al notar el frío del aire acondicionado.

Él la recorrió con la mirada y Serena sintió deseo. Bueno, tal vez no fuese completamente inmune.

—No estás en el libro de registro del hotel —replicó el gerente, mirándola a los ojos—. Y el señor Alpha, que es el cliente que ocupa esa habitación, ha puesto una queja contra ti. Así que, ¿por qué no me das una razón para que no te eche a la calle con tus recatadas braguitas?

Serena se puso rígida al oír aquello. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

Steven Alpha la había engañado, había intentado agredirla sexualmente y la había humillado. Y a ese tipo le parecía gracioso.

—No es culpa mía que el señor Alpha no haya puesto mi nombre en el libro de registro esta mañana. Pensé que había reservado habitaciones separadas para los dos —espetó, enfadada con Steven—. En cualquier caso, no tengo por qué darle ninguna explicación. Nada de esto es asunto suyo. Usted es el gerente del hotel, no mi madre.

::::::::::::::::

Darien Chiba arqueó las cejas. Era menudita, pero tenía agallas. Él no se consideraba un hombre arrogante, pero estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres fuesen mucho más agradables con él. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a semejante nivel de hostilidad.

En circunstancias normales, no tendría que haberse enterado de un incidente de tan poca transcendencia, pero el gerente de The Phoenix tenía el día libre y su ayudante estaba haciendo un curso, así que el botones le había pasado el problema a la secretaria de Darien. Él había oído jaleo en el despacho de al lado y había llamado a la secretaria para ver qué ocurría, por curiosidad. Lo cierto era que, después de haber terminado de preparar su viaje a California, no había tenido nada que hacer por primera vez en diez años, y había estado aburrido.

En cuanto aquella fierecilla había entrado en su despacho vestida con un albornoz y de muy mal humor, se le había pasado el aburrimiento.

Sabía que era un placer malsano, pero se estaba divirtiendo. Sobre todo, al imaginársela en el pasillo sólo con la ropa interior.

—No soy el gerente de este hotel, sino el dueño — le dijo—. Es mío, junto con otros dos en el sudoeste.

—Pues enhorabuena —replicó ella, aunque la frase perdió efecto cuando Darien vio una pequeña expresión de pánico en su rostro.

—Y cualquier cosa que ocurra en mi hotel es asunto mío —continuó él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Siempre me preocupo por que así sea.

Habló con firmeza. Si había ganado una fortuna jugando al póker en su juventud, no había sido enseñando sus cartas demasiado pronto. Todavía no quería dejarla marchar. Había causado un alboroto y sentía curiosidad por el motivo.

—En ese caso, tal vez pudiera preocuparse por conseguir que me devuelvan la ropa —contraatacó Serena.

Darien hizo una mueca. Con el pelo rubio suelto, los carnosos labios haciendo un puchero y aquellos ojos azules echando chispas, estaba muy guapa, y también muy enfadada y muy sexy. Parecía un hadita con problemas para controlar su ira.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Ella entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente al verlo.

—Perdone, ¿le parece divertido? —le preguntó con claro acento inglés.

Su acento debía haberle recordado al té aguado y a los pomposos aristócratas que tanto había odiado durante sus años de adolescencia en Londres, pero le resultó tan sexy que, en su lugar, pensó en sábanas revueltas y en una piel suave y caliente.

Se aclaró la garganta y contuvo la sonrisa.

—Yo no utilizaría precisamente la palabra divertido.

Ella se aferró a las solapas del albornoz e intentó no ruborizarse más.

Él apartó la vista al sentir la punzada del deseo.

—No te preocupes, recuperarás tu ropa —le dijo—, pero antes quiero saber cuál es tu relación con el señor Alpha y qué ha hecho éste para que quieras poner una reclamación a mi hotel por daños y perjuicios.

Serena intentó comportarse con naturalidad.

—Soy su secretaria, o lo era antes de esto —respondió levantando la barbilla y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los nervios a raya—. Y él ha querido que nuestra relación pasase a otro nivel, pero yo, no. Así que se lo he dicho.

Tal vez contándoselo todo a aquel entrometido adonis estadounidense, éste perdería el interés y la dejaría marchar. La ardiente mirada que le había dedicado un momento antes, como si con ella pudiese traspasar el albornoz que Serena llevaba puesto, había hecho que se le acelerase el pulso.

¿Cómo podía parecerle atractivo? Tal vez fuese guapo, pero, por lo poco que sabía de él, también era un cerdo demasiado seguro de sí mismo e insensible. Era dueño del hotel, ¿y qué? Eso no le daba derecho a reírse de ella.

—Ya veo —dijo él en tono monótono, como si Serena estuviese allí sentada para entretenerlo—. ¿Y tú le dijiste todo eso desnuda?

—Iba a darme una ducha, no sabía que sólo había reservado una habitación. La frustración hizo que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas. Parpadeó con furia, decidida a no llorar.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?

Si se hubiese dado cuenta antes de por qué la había contratado Steven, tal vez hubiese podido salvar parte de su orgullo, pero se había esforzado tanto en impresionarlo, en demostrarle que se merecía que le diese aquella oportunidad, que había terminado haciendo el ridículo.

Intentó tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Sigo pensando que esto no es asunto suyo — dijo, agarrándose al albornoz—. ¿Va a denunciarme o no? Él tardó dos segundos en contestar, pero a Serena le parecieron dos décadas. Y seguro que él lo sabía. —Supongo que no —respondió, dejando caer la pluma encima de la mesa.

Serena se sintió aliviada.

—Gracias —dijo, intentando hacerlo con naturalidad—. Entonces, me marcho. Y se puso en pie. —Espera, todavía no hemos terminado —la detuvo él. Y, para su desgracia, se puso también de pie y le dio la vuelta al escritorio para acercarse a ella.

Era muy alto. Alto y delgado y con los hombros anchos. Serena bajó la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para no dejarse caer de nuevo en el sillón.

—No creo que tengamos nada más de qué hablar —le dijo con voz un tanto temblorosa.

—Bueno, no sé —contestó él muy despacio—. Quédate ahí —añadió, señalándola con el dedo antes de inclinarse sobre el escritorio y tomar el teléfono—. Chiba —dijo por el auricular.

Aunque furiosa, Serena obedeció, ya que imaginó que necesitaría el permiso del dios del sexo para poder entrar en la habitación de Steven a recuperar su ropa.

—Ajá —dijo él al teléfono—. ¿Ha dicho adónde iba?

Luego siguió escuchando, con la vista clavada en la cara de Serena, apretando los labios un segundo después.

—¿Y su identificación? —añadió por teléfono, en tono molesto.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y juró entre dientes. Los mechones de pelo volvieron a colocarse en su sitio. Serena pensó que se debía de haber gastado una pequeña fortuna en aquel corte.

—Claro. No, no te molestes. Yo lo solucionaré — terminó, colgando el teléfono y dirigiéndose a Serena de nuevo—: Será mejor que te sientes.

Había irritación en su voz, pero en su mirada tenía un cierto cariño que Serena no había visto en ella hasta entonces. Se sentó con un nudo en el estómago y se quedó esperando.

Él se apoyó en el borde del escritorio y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. Lo tenía tan cerca, que Serena podía oler su íntimo aroma a jabón y a hombre. Se concentró en la raya perfecta de sus pantalones, intentando no fijarse en el modo en que la cara tela se le pagaba a los muslos.

—Alpha se ha marchado —le anunció él.

Serena levantó la barbilla y respiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que no tendría que volver a ver a aquel gusano.

—Si pudiese darme la llave de su habitación, iría a por mi ropa, me vestiría y me marcharía —le dijo.

—No va a ser tan fácil —contestó él, afligido—. Se ha llevado tu equipaje.

—¿El qué? ¿Todo?

Él asintió.

—Todo, salvo tu documentación.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Serena sorprendida.

Él descruzó los brazos y apoyó las manos en el escritorio, echando la parte superior del cuerpo hacia delante.

—Ha pedido en recepción que te dijesen que estás despedida y que se lleva tus cosas y tu billete de vuelta a casa para cubrir con ello los gastos.

—Pero…

Serena sintió pánico.

¿Cómo era posible que Steven le hubiese hecho algo así? Tenía que saber que la dejaba tirada. —No puede hacerlo. Son mis cosas —continuó, indignada—. ¿Cómo voy a volver a Londres?

Darien había imaginado que se volvería a enfadar. De hecho, había deseado volver a ver brillar sus ojos de ira, pero al verla confundida y desesperada, la situación dejó de parecerle divertida.

El novio, jefe o lo que fuera, parecía todo un elemento. Tal vez la chica estuviese loca como una cabra, pero el otro había sido muy calculador al marcharse dejándola sólo con la ropa interior.

Ella bajó la cabeza, cerró los puños con fuerza y respiró. Cuando volvió a levantarla, no parecía enfadada, sino destrozada. La humedad de sus ojos acentuaba el azul del iris. Respiró de nuevo y se irguió en la silla, pero no derramó ninguna lágrima. Él sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho que reconoció como admiración.

—¿Quieres que llame a la policía? —le preguntó, pensando que sería lo lógico.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—¿Podría pedirle un favor?

Él pensó que iba a pedirle dinero. No le sorprendería. La chica estaba en un apuro y, a juzgar por su acento y por su comportamiento, debía de ser la hija rica y mimada de algún británico estirado. No obstante, se sintió un tanto decepcionado.

—Dispara —le dijo.

—¿Podría darme trabajo?

—¿Trabajo?

—Sí, he trabajado de camarera y tengo mucha experiencia en hoteles.

—¿Has limpiado váteres? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Podía imaginarse a la reina de Inglaterra haciéndolo antes que a aquella chica.

—No, no le estoy tomando el pelo —respondió ella ofendida.

—¿Tienes visado de trabajo? —le preguntó él, sin saber por qué. No quería ponerla a trabajar de camarera, ni limpiando váteres, no le parecía bien.

—Sí, tengo doble nacionalidad. Nací en Nueva York.

—De acuerdo. Mira, podemos encontrar una solución, si quieres, pero no necesitas un trabajo. Sólo necesitas que la policía hable con tu novio y…

—No es mi novio —lo interrumpió Serena.

—Bueno, pues lo que sea, pero no puede robarte tus cosas.

—No pienso ir a llorarle a la policía, ni a nadie — respondió ella—. Era sólo ropa, se la puede quedar. Y el billete de avión, lo mismo, lo había pagado él.

—¿No se te está olvidando algo?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Serena.

—Que no puedes trabajar de camarera en ropa interior.

Ella parpadeó y luego apartó la mirada. Le temblaron los hombros y él volvió a sentir presión en el pecho.

Se sentía como si acabase de darle una patada a un perrito.

—En eso tiene razón —admitió Serena, obligándose a mirarlo de nuevo. ¿Seguiría pareciéndole que su situación era divertida o, peor, que era patética?

No podía ir a la policía. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Prefería tener que ir por la calle desnuda antes que volver a ver a Steven, pero sólo llevaba veinte dólares en el bolso. El día anterior, al llegar al trabajo, no había esperado que su jefe le dijese que se iban a Las Vegas de viaje de negocios. Se había quedado sin trabajo. Había llegado al límite de su única tarjeta de crédito. Sus amigos no tenían tanto dinero como para ayudarla a volver a casa. Y habría preferido amputarse una pierna antes que pedirle nada a su padre.

Llevaba desde los diecisiete años ganándose la vida sola. Estiró los hombros, intentó controlar el pánico que hacía que le temblasen las manos. Ella se había metido en aquel lío, ella sola tendría que salir.

Le dolió el estómago sólo de pensar en estar a merced del hombre que tenía delante. Odiaba estar en deuda con nadie. En especial, con alguien como él, un hombre rico, seguro de sí mismo y dominante, pero su orgullo ya se había llevado suficientes golpes aquel día.

Cerró los puños.

—Sé que es mucho pedir, pero, si empezase a trabajar mañana mismo, ¿podría adelantarme algo de dinero?

Darien se dio cuenta de que le había costado un gran esfuerzo pedírselo. Estaba todavía más pálida que un rato antes y muy tensa, y él sintió la necesidad de borrar aquella expresión de derrota de sus ojos.

No era el tipo de hombre que rescataba a damiselas en peligro. Sobre todo, a damiselas con la actitud de aquélla, pero no pudo evitar querer ayudarla.

Tal vez fuese por su mezcla de valentía y vulnerabilidad. O quizás por su sinceridad. Podría haber utilizado su belleza, algún truco femenino, pero no lo había hecho. Eso tenía que reconocérselo.

—La suite está pagada hasta pasado mañana — mintió, sabiendo que a Alpha le devolverían el dinero—. Le pediré la llave al botones y haré que te suban algo de ropa.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y aliviada al principio, y con cautela después.

—No… —empezó, pero luego cambió de idea—. Es muy generoso por su parte —volvió a dudar, pero después se puso en pie—. Siento haber sido tan grosera, he tenido un día muy duro.

—No pasa nada —respondió él, sintiéndose culpable por haberle metido más presión.

—Me llamo Serena, por cierto —añadió, tendiéndole la mano—. Serena Tsukino.

Serena. Dulce, sencilla y llana. No le pegaba el nombre, pensó Darien mientras le daba la mano.

—Darien Chiba. Encantado de conocerte, Serena —le dijo, sorprendido consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que era verdad—. ¿Qué talla llevas? —le preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo, aunque fuese imposible saberlo con aquel albornoz.

—Una talla ocho americana. Se ruborizó al decírselo y a Darien le gustó. Era evidente que no era del todo inmune a él. —Empezaré a trabajar mañana a primera hora — continuó Serena en tono profesional.

Darien sonrió.

—Seguro que me despierto al amanecer por culpa del jet lag —añadió, hablando muy deprisa. Sí, era evidente que la estaba poniendo nerviosa. La idea lo agradó. —El jefe de personal se pondrá en contacto contigo —le dijo él.

Aunque no iba a darle trabajo. Le pediría al botones que le diese doscientos o trescientos dólares, que le subiese algo de ropa y la ayudase a comprarse un billete de vuelta a casa. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, después de lo mucho que lo había divertido.

—No se olvide de descontar el coste de la ropa de mi sueldo —le dijo ella antes de marcharse, dándose la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

Darien la observó. Iba descalza, como una niña, aunque la posición de sus hombros y el seductor balanceo de sus caderas al andar le dijesen que era toda una mujer.

Iba a echarla de menos, qué tontería, acababa de conocerla y no había sido precisamente simpática con él.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y decidió escribir una lista de cosas que debía hacer antes de marcharse a California al final de la semana.

Veinte minutos más tarde, seguía sentado a su escritorio, con la pluma en la mano, sin haber escrito nada.

—¡Vaya! —arrancó la hoja de papel, la arrugó y la hizo volar hasta la papelera. Era normal que no pudiese pensar, había una hadita de ojos azules y pelo rubio que tenía ocupada su cabeza.

¿Por qué lo fascinaba tanto Serena Tsukino? Era guapa, pero no era su tipo. Le gustaban las mujeres esbeltas, sofisticadas y, casi siempre, predecibles. Y aquélla no parecía ser precisamente predecible.

Se levantó, dejó la pluma encima del escritorio y se frotó la nuca.

Tal vez ése fuese el problema.

Desde que había dejado de jugar, diez años antes, y había invertido todo su tiempo y su dinero en construir su imperio, las mujeres con las que había salido habían sido guapas, educadas y fáciles. Ninguna le había replicado ni retado como Serena Tsukino. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no sentía la emoción de la caza?

En el pasado, había disfrutado de la emoción de las cartas, y después, de la ambición que había tenido por cambiar su vida, por sacarla del oscuro mundo en el que había crecido, de garitos y casinos clandestinos. Con treinta y dos años, después de diez trabajando muy duro, había logrado aparecer en la portada de la revista Fortune, y Newsweek lo situaba entre los diez principales empresarios de Estados Unidos. Tenía una casa en la playa, en las Bahamas, y un avión privado. Y la franquicia The Phoenix había pasado de ser de un pequeño hotel con casino en Las Vegas, a ser una marca de referencia en todo el sudoeste.

Se acercó a la ventana y apoyó la mano en el cristal. Veinte pisos más abajo, la principal avenida de Las Vegas estaba vacía bajo el sol de la tarde. Sin el encanto de la noche, el glamur de las miles de luces de neón, la calle parecía hastiada, abandonada. Aquélla era una ciudad que había sido construida con la promesa del dinero fácil, con el que conseguir los deseos de la gente. Era una promesa que podía destruir vidas, había estado a punto de acabar con la suya, y él había decidido que, si de verdad quería escapar de su pasado, no podía seguir formando parte de ella. Ya había llevado la marca The Phoenix a Nuevo México y a Arizona con gran éxito y por fin estaba preparado para vender su hotel insignia y salir para siempre de Las Vegas y del negocio de los casinos.

Dejó caer el brazo. Según lo que le había dicho Andrew, que era su mejor amigo y director comercial, cuando lo había llamado desde California el día anterior, sólo faltaban un par de semanas para que Darien pudiese dar el paso final. Así que no podía distraerse en esos momentos.

Pero con su sueño a punto de convertirse en realidad, ¿por qué se sentía tan hastiado como la ciudad a la que había llegado a despreciar?

Después de haber conocido a la fascinante Serena Tsukino, se había dado cuenta de que conseguir lo que durante tanto tiempo había perseguido sólo resolvería una parte de su problema. También tendría que darle un giro a su vida personal. Durante los últimos diez años, sólo había tenido alguna aventura poco satisfactoria. Se había dedicado más bien a trabajar, en vez de a disfrutar. En esos momentos, tenía unos días libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no habría mejor momento para disfrutar.

Darien se giró y miró el sillón en el que se había sentado Serena. Sí, tal vez fuese una distracción, pero también sería un reto. Y a él siempre le habían encantado los retos.

Tomó el teléfono y recordó su cautivador rostro, su pelo rubio, aquellos increíbles ojos azules, los labios carnosos, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por negar que la deseaba.

Volátil o no, merecía la pena hacer el esfuerzo. Apostaría doble contra sencillo.

Mientras marcaba el número del jefe de botones, dejó que la mezcla de adrenalina y deseo corriese por sus venas. Ya se sentía mejor. Más vivo, más excitado que en muchos años.

Tal vez sólo dispusiesen de un par de días para disfrutar el uno del otro, pero iba a disfrutarlos al máximo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Al contrario de lo que decía la gente, Serena no se sentía mejor después de llorar. Según su experiencia, uno se sentía como una basura, o peor, sobre todo, después de mirarse al espejo.

Se limpió el rostro colorado con un pañuelo mojado e intentó contener las lágrimas. Llevaba veinte minutos sin dejar de llorar y estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza. Ya casi ni sabía por qué estaba llorando.

Sí, Steven se había comportado como un cretino, pero ella tenía que haberlo visto venir. Había pensado que se interesaba por ella con admiración y respeto, pero ¿desde cuándo admiraban y respetaban los hombres a las mujeres como ella? ¿A mujeres que tenían sus propias opiniones y que las manifestaban? Tenía que haber intuido que algo iba mal en cuanto Andrew le había dicho que le gustaba su naturalidad. Hasta entonces, ningún hombre le había dicho nunca algo así, ni siquiera su padre.

Serena observó cómo se le fruncía el ceño a través del espejo, y sintió la tristeza e impotencia que la invadía siempre que pensaba en su padre.

Kenji Tsukino sólo había querido a la madre de Serena para una cosa, y nunca había deseado tener una hija. Cuando se había visto obligado a ocuparse de ella, después de la muerte de su madre, Serena había intentado desesperadamente complacerlo, había intentado ser quien él quería que fuese. Y, por fin, con diecisiete años, había aceptado la verdad: que el problema no era ella, sino su padre. Por lo que todavía le daba más rabia que su rechazo le doliese.

Lo mejor que había podido hacer había sido marcharse de casa. Una experiencia liberadora que le había hecho darse cuenta de que no necesitaba la aprobación de su padre, ni su caridad. Respiró hondo y despacio y se limpió las mejillas por última vez.

Luego se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a derramar otra lágrima por culpa de Steven Alpha, ni tampoco por la de su padre.

Se metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo del albornoz, tiró de la cadena y salió al salón. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver el sofá en el que había estado esperándola Steven cuando ella había salido del cuarto de baño en ropa interior.

Serena se había quedado sorprendida, y enseguida se había puesto furiosa al darse cuenta de lo que Steven tenía en mente para su supuesto viaje de negocios. Él le había preguntado si acaso no se había dado cuenta de adónde los estaba llevando su relación.

Pero ella se había excitado más con una sola mirada de Darien Chiba, que con todas las atenciones que su jefe le había dedicado durante las últimas semanas. Él la había acusado de haberle mandado mensajes poco claros, y luego la había echado de la habitación mientras ella le transmitía otro mensaje a todo volumen.

Contuvo las lágrimas y suspiró, intentando apartar aquel recuerdo de su mente. En esos momentos, tenía otros problemas que debía solucionar. Estaba igual que cuando se había marchado de casa de su padre, pero con diez años más: sin dinero y teniendo que limpiar váteres para vivir. Salvo que en esa ocasión estaba a miles de kilómetros de casa y sin ropa.

Se dejó caer en el sofá. Al menos, había aprendido algo. Jamás volvería a confiar en nadie, ni a engañarse a sí misma. Tomó el mando a distancia de la televisión que había en la pared de enfrente del sofá y la encendió.

Fue cambiando de canal hasta parar en una escena picante de un culebrón en la que había una rubia bien dotada pegada al torso desnudo, depilado y musculoso de un hombre. Serena inclinó la cabeza para intentar distinguir dónde acababa el pecho y empezaba la rubia.

—Por Dios santo —dijo en voz alta, mientras la pareja se comía a besos.

Entonces el hombre levantó la cabeza para tomar aire. Serena lo conocía de varios papeles secundarios, pero se fijó en sus ojos color zafiro. Le recordó a alguien.

Se sentó sobre los pies y se negó a reconocer el cosquilleo que sentía entre los muslos. Cambió de canal inmediatamente, pero no pudo evitar pensar que el verde de los ojos de Darien Chiba era mucho más bonito y que estaba segura de que el dueño del hotel tendría pelo en el pecho.

Ya se lo había imaginado con el torso desnudo y no pudo sacar la imagen de su mente, por mucho que cambiase el canal de televisión.

Al final, desistió y apagó la televisión. Dejó el mando sobre la mesita de cristal, se agarró los tobillos e intento calmarse. ¿Acaso no acababa de prometerse a sí misma que no iba a confiar en ningún hombre, sobre todo, en uno como Darien Chiba? Aquel tipo rezumaba testosterona por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Y, además, a los dos segundos de estar con él se había dado cuenta de que era el tipo de hombre del que cualquier mujer debería mantenerse apartada.

«Deja de pensar en él», se ordenó a sí misma. Tenía que deshacerse de aquella cálida e insólita sensación que tenía entre los muslos…

Se sobresaltó al oír que llamaban a la puerta.

—Hola, soy Amy —le dijo la joven que estaba en el pasillo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Vengo de la boutique del hotel. El señor Chiba nos ha pedido que le subamos personalmente una selección de prendas para que pueda elegir.

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella, ruborizándose.

—De verdad —respondió la dependienta, entrando en la habitación con un perchero con ruedas tras de ella—. Ha dicho que puede elegir todo lo que necesite.

—Ah —dijo Serena, que había esperado que le llevasen un par de uniformes del hotel, no una selección de prendas de última moda.

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe yo?

—No —respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio—. No hará falta.

Había vestidos de seda, vaqueros de diseño, jerséis de cachemir, una camiseta de Dolce & Gabbana. Serena tocó una camiseta de satén de un color morado intenso, la sacó del perchero y estudio el pespunteado, perfecto, el delicado cuello. Nunca había tenido una prenda así de buena. Ni así de cara.

—¿Por qué no lleva nada el precio? —preguntó, volviendo a colgar la camiseta.

—Porque no hace falta —contestó la chica después de dudar. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a que sus clientes preguntasen algo tan mundano como el precio—. El señor Chiba nos ha pedido que lo carguemos todo al hotel.

A Serena le sorprendió la generosidad del dueño del hotel, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era ridículo. No podía ser posible que le regalase ropa por valor de varios cientos de dólares. Las dependientas del hotel debían de haberlo malinterpretado. Debía de haberles dicho que cargasen la ropa a la habitación de Serena.

—Aun así, me gustaría saber el precio —dijo ella, intentando no ser maleducada.

La chica la miró confundida.

—Supongo que podría llamar a la boutique y pedirle a Monica, mi supervisora, que me dé el precio de las cosas que haya escogido.

—Está bien —respondió Serena, aunque no fuese cierto. Habría preferido saber los precios desde el principio.

Por bonita que fuese la ropa, no quería pasarse el resto de su vida fregando váteres en el hotel de don Irresistible, cosa que ocurriría si escogía las prendas equivocadas. La mayoría de aquellas prendas debían de costar cientos, incluso miles de dólares.

Pero Serena no quiso montar una escena, ni tampoco parecer desagradecida. Sinceramente, le había sorprendido que Chiba se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarla en primer lugar, así que prefería no tentar a la suerte.

Escogió unos vaqueros sencillos y una camiseta azul con el logo de The Phoenix. Luego bajó la vista a los zapatos y entre ellos reconoció un par de Fendi y unos Manolo Blahniks gracias a las revistas de moda que solía tener en casa. Se giró hacia Amy, que estaba ocupada envolviendo la ropa que había elegido y le preguntó:

—¿Tiene zapatillas de deporte?

—¿No le gusta nada de lo que hay aquí? —preguntó ella alicaída.

—No es que no me guste, pero necesito algo más informal.

—¿Informal? —repitió la chica, mirando la selección de zapatos de quinientos dólares, que debían de parecerle estupendos para ponerse a diario—. En la tienda de deporte del hotel hay Converse y Nike, ¿se refiere a eso?

—Perfecto —respondió Serena, segura de que podría encontrar algo por menos de cincuenta dólares, a pesar del recargo del hotel.

La chica pareció sorprenderse, pero asintió. Serena pensó que la plantilla del hotel no tardaría en hablar de la inglesa de la suite Sunset que se vestía como un adolescente. Intentó no darle importancia. Con lo que tenía, podría salir de la habitación, y empezar a trabajar al día siguiente, sin tener que endeudarse para el resto de su vida.

La dependienta le preguntó qué número calzaba y le prometió que le subirían un par de zapatillas a la habitación. Luego empujó el perchero fuera de la habitación y ya iba a marcharse cuando le dijo:

—Ah, casi se me olvida. El señor Chiba le manda un paquete —y desenganchó una bolsa blanca del hotel con un sobre pegado—. Cualquier día se me va a olvidar la cabeza —añadió sonriendo.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, o al menos lo intentó. ¿Por qué le habría mandado un paquete Chiba?

—Gracias —le dijo.

Pero la chica no se movió. Serena se preguntó si estaría esperando a que abriese la bolsa delante de ella, cosa que no pensaba hacer.

—Muchas gracias por las molestias —repitió Serena—. Déselas también a su supervisora, por favor.

—De nada —le respondió ésta—. Forma parte del servicio —añadió mirando el paquete—. Que tenga un buen día.

Y luego echó a andar por el pasillo.

Serena cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. ¿Por qué le temblaban las rodillas? Respiró hondo, entró en la habitación y dejó el paquete encima de la mesita del café. En el sobre blanco que había pegado en él estaba escrito su nombre. Tenía que ser la letra de Chiba. Las grandes letras curvadas parecían irradiar seguridad, incluso arrogancia, lo mismo que él. Serena se lo imaginó escribiéndolo con la pluma estilográfica con la que había estado golpeando el escritorio.

Suspiró y se sentó. «Venga, tonta. Ábrelo y ya está». Si el dueño del hotel le decía que tenía que marcharse, tendría que marcharse. No había motivo para que no pudiese encontrar trabajo en otro hotel, hasta que le pagase lo que le debía y pudiese comprarse un billete de vuelta a casa. No tenía sentido deprimirse con la idea de tener que marcharse de aquel hotel, podría estar igual en cualquier otro.

Supuso que el cosquilleo que tenía en el estómago y las manos frías se debían al cansancio y al reciente trauma emocional que había sufrido, nada más. Dobló las piernas, desprendió el sobre del paquete con rapidez y lo abrió.

En él había cinco billetes nuevos de cien dólares. Los tomó y se quedó mirándolos. Luego, con la mano que tenía libre desdobló la nota con el membrete del hotel que los acompañaba. Tardó un momento en fijar la mirada en ella, que estaba escrita con la misma letra que su nombre:

_Serena: _

_Espero que hayas encontrado algo que vaya a juego con tus recatadas braguitas. _

_Cena conmigo esta noche, a las ocho en la Rainbow Room. _

_D. _

Serena parpadeó y leyó la nota otras tres veces, pero siguió sin ver nada en referencia a los quinientos dólares. La sensación de aprensión se le había quitado, pero en su lugar se había instalado algo más inquietante. Notó calor en las mejillas y un nudo en el estómago. Darien Chiba parecía tener cierta fijación con sus braguitas. ¿Y para qué eran los quinientos dólares?

No quería cenar con él esa noche. No quería volver a hacer el ridículo ni, mucho menos, descubrir que le gustaba, pero la invitación sonaba más bien a orden y no podía permitirse el lujo de enfadarlo.

Entonces recordó el paquete. La bolsa del hotel estaba bien cerrada, pero no parecía haber mucha cosa dentro. La abrió y dentro descubrió un trozo de satén y encaje rojo con una Post-it pegado a él. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era ¡un tanga! Se puso colorada y se le aceleró la respiración.

Luego leyó la notita: _Para ti Serena por si quieres darle un respiro a tus recatadas braguitas. _

—Qué caradura… —dijo indignada, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

Entonces, completamente en contra de su voluntad, empezó a reírse, por primera vez desde hacía siglos.

* * *

**dios! este hombre si que me dan ganas de hacerle cualquier cosa que no este permitido jajajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Serena ya no se estaba riendo cuando entró en el ascensor esa noche. Mientras ascendía en silencio hasta la novena planta, supo que el vacío que sentía en el estómago tenía más que ver con los nervios que con la ley de la gravedad.

Estudió su reflejo en el espejo. Al menos no parecía una vagabunda. Después de una breve, pero fortalecedora siesta, había tomado uno de los billetes de cien dólares de Chiba y había salido a comprarse algo de ropa, consciente de que no podía presentarse en el restaurante más lujoso del hotel vestida como si fuese Tom Sawyer.

No quería impresionar a Chiba con su imagen, pero tampoco le apetecía hacer el ridículo. Por suerte, era experta en comprar ropa con poco dinero, y encontró un vestido de seda azul y dorado en una tienda de segunda mano por veinte dólares. Le quedaba un poco justo a la altura de los pechos, pero el resto parecía hecho para ella. El estilo años cincuenta parecía retro, no pasado de moda, sobre todo con las sandalias de tacón y el bolso que había encontrado en otra tienda que estaba de liquidación. Después había ido a un supermercado y se había hecho con todas las muestras gratuitas de cosméticos que había encontrado. Así que, en total, incluyendo el pañuelo que había comprado para recogerse el pelo, se había gastado menos de ochenta dólares.

Había reservado los veinte dólares restantes para alguna emergencia y los otros cuatrocientos los tenía dentro del bolso nuevo. Lo apretó contra su vientre y miró por encima de su hombro para ver cómo estaba por detrás. Se tranquilizó un poco. Estaba estupenda. Tal vez un poco rara, pero estupenda. Ojalá se hubiese sentido así también por dentro.

Desde que había empezado a prepararse, una hora antes, los nervios se habían instalado en su estómago.

¿Por qué querría Chiba cenar con ella?

No habían conectado demasiado bien. Era evidente que lo que quería el dueño del hotel era una conquista fácil. A pesar de que el tanga la había hecho reír, Serena sabía que, si bajaba la guardia con Chiba, la cena podía terminar en desastre. No porque le escandalizase la idea de tener una aventura con él, le gustaba el sexo como a cualquiera, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie y tenía la sensación de que Chiba debía de ser muy buen amante, pero su confianza en sí misma se había llevado un buen golpe con Steven y no quería volver a sentirse utilizada, ni siquiera aunque fuese algo mutuo.

Tenía planeada la estrategia. Sería educada y distante. No le daría pie a nada. Chiba era un hombre peligroso, guapo y lleno de magnetismo, y lo sabía. Y a juzgar por lo que había visto de él, debía de ser todo un experto en el arte de la seducción. Por si fuera poco, nunca se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre. Lo mejor sería no morder el cebo, para no terminar seriamente dolida.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Serena salió a un vestíbulo muy lujoso, pero casi ni lo vio, su vista se posó en el extremo opuesto del restaurante, en el ventanal desde el que se veía Las Vegas de noche. El hotel de Chiba no era el más grande, pero estaba muy bien situado. La ciudad, vista desde aquel ángulo, irradiaba glamur.

Serena respiró hondo antes de acercarse al maître y decirle su nombre. Había llegado puntual, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Chiba se le había adelantado, y se levantó al verla llegar.

Iba vestido con un traje gris muy conservador y una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, dejando al descubierto algo de vello. Serena se fijó en que parecía relajado y cómodo en su propiedad. Era alto, moreno, guapo y devastadoramente sexy. A ella se le aceleró el pulso y volvió a sentir el cosquilleo del estómago. Se preguntó si habría sobreestimado su capacidad de resistencia a lo irresistible.

Darien llevaba diez minutos sentado a la mesa, con un whisky con soda, preguntándose si lo del tanga habría sido un error táctico a aquellas alturas del juego.

Lo había comprado sin pensarlo y le había escrito la nota con la intención de enfadarla, pero al llegar al restaurante había empezado a preguntarse si se habría pasado.

¿Tendría Serena sentido del humor? No obstante, nada más verla andando hacia él, el deseo hizo que se olvidase de todas sus dudas.

Estaba impresionante. El dorado del vestido brillaba bajo la luz de las velas, haciendo resplandecer sus curvas y acentuando el modo en que la tela se pegaba a su cuerpo. Era más alta de lo que le había parecido al principio, llevaba la melena rubia recogida con un pañuelo de seda azul y sus piernas desnudas terminaban en un par de sandalias doradas. Tuviese o no sentido del humor, era evidente que sí tenía estilo. El conjunto parecía sacado de una película de Marilyn Monroe, pero a ella le sentaba bien. Darien bajó los ojos al escote y se le secó la boca.

Se dijo que tendría que subirles el sueldo a las dependientas de la boutique por haber aconsejado tan bien a Serena. Ésta le sonrió con educación mientras el camarero dejaba las cartas encima de la mesa y se alejaba.

—Hola, señor Chiba —lo saludó con voz ronca—. Espero no haberle hecho esperar.

—Llámame Darien —dijo él, tomando la mano que Serena le ofrecía.

A ella le temblaron los dedos un poco y él aspiró el aroma de su perfume. Sensual, pero sutil. Contuvo las ganas de enterrar el rostro en su cuello y respirar hondo.

—Ha merecido la pena la espera —añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Qué vestido.

—Gracias —respondió Serena, pasando las manos por la tela—. Mejor que el albornoz, ¿no?

Él sonrió. Así que sí tenía sentido del humor. Aquélla prometía ser una noche divertida.

—Depende de lo que lleves debajo —le dijo, pensando que sólo los débiles se arrepentían.

Con los ojos azul zafiro de Darien clavados en los suyos y su impresionante rostro relajado y sonriente, Serena sintió que todos sus buenos propósitos se iban a pique.

—Vaya, ¿ya estamos hablando de tu debilidad por las braguitas? —bromeó—. Pensé que al menos me dejarías tomarme algo antes.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada y los ojos le brillaron con satisfacción.

—De acuerdo, vamos a pedirte algo, aunque tengo que advertirte que mi debilidad está empezando a convertirse en una obsesión.

—¿De verdad, Darien? Pues no me parece muy sano.

El camarero se acercó y Serena le pidió un kir, consciente de que Darien seguía estudiándola.

—Tienes razón, no es sano —admitió él cuando el camarero se hubo marchado—. ¿Crees que necesito terapia?

—O eso, o tal vez debas dejar de mandar tangas a mujeres a las que no conoces de nada.

El camarero le llevó la copa con vino blanco y casis, y Serena le dio un trago.

—Tal vez eso funcione —le dijo Darien poco convencido—. O tal vez deba intentar conocerlas antes — alargó la mano y acarició la de ella—. ¿Qué te parece? Ella sintió que el calor le subía desde la mano por el brazo, hasta llegar al pecho.

Serena se dio cuenta de que el señor Chiba era muy peligroso, pero la tentación de jugar con fuego la superó. ¿Por qué no? Después del día que había tenido, le sentaría bien coquetear un poco.

—Siempre y cuando no te estés refiriendo a conocerla en el sentido bíblico —respondió, dando otro trago—, porque entonces vamos a tener que volver a tu problema con las braguitas.

Él arqueó una ceja. —El problema no duraría mucho, Serena. Te lo garantizo.

Ella notó que la temperatura iba subiendo. Darien la estaba mirando como si ya estuviese desnuda. Así que tendría que enfriar la situación lo antes posible, antes de que los dos empezasen a arder. No estaba jugando con fuego, estaba jugando con el infierno. Y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Darien supo al instante que había ido demasiado lejos. La vio ruborizarse y pensó que era una pena, pero que era normal. Nunca había estado tan caliente, nunca se había excitado en tan poco tiempo. Al ver a Serena apoyar los labios en la copa, toda la sangre de su cuerpo había empezado a bajar, dejándolo aturdido.

Ella abrió la carta con manos un poco temblorosas y la leyó detenidamente, en silencio. Luego levantó la cabeza y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Pedimos? Tengo mucha hambre.

Él también tenía hambre, más hambre que en mucho tiempo, pero no de comida. No obstante, asintió y tomó su carta.

—Me parece bien. Permitió que Serena dirigiese la conversación hacia temas banales.

Había notado cómo le temblaba la voz unos minutos antes y eso había hecho saltar la señal de alarma. Darien sabía que no debía precipitarse. Había aprendido hacía tiempo que la paciencia era mucho más que una virtud. Era un placer. Uno obtenía lo que quería, pero lo saboreaba antes.

Y tenía la sensación de que iba a merecer la pena saborear a Serena Tsukino, con su labia, su cuerpo exuberante y su fresco sentido del humor.

La comida era exquisita y Serena estaba muerta de hambre, pero cuando le pusieron delante la delicada tarta de chocolate, casi no había probado bocado. No podía dejar de parlotear. Tal vez fuese por la intensidad con la que Darien absorbía todo lo que ella decía. O por las preguntas que le hacía, como si de verdad le importase lo que le estaba contando.

Darien conocía bien Londres, había vivido allí varios años durante su adolescencia, y charlaron de la ciudad durante casi toda la cena. Debería haber sido una conversación relajante e inocua, pero cada vez que Darien bajaba la mirada a sus labios, cada vez que ella se fijaba en su sensual sonrisa, la tensión aumentaba un poco más.

Se metió una cucharada del rico postre de chocolate en la boca. Tenía un sabor oscuro, sensual y delicioso, a pesar de los estragos que los nervios y la emoción estaban causando en su estómago.

—¿Cómo está tu tarta? —le preguntó él, volviendo a mirar su boca.

—Deliciosa —contestó Serena con el pulso acelerado, relamiéndose—. El chocolate debería ser uno de los siete pecados capitales, ¿no crees?

—Pensé que lo era —respondió Darien, en tono tan rico y pecaminoso como el chocolate. —¿Quieres probarlo? —le preguntó Serena, tomando otra cucharada.

—Pensé que no ibas a ofrecérmelo nunca —dijo él, convenciéndola con la intensidad de su mirada de que no estaban hablando del postre.

Ella levantó la cuchara. Darien tomó su mano con dedos firmes y la guió hasta sus labios. Al ver desaparecer el chocolate entre ellos, el deseo que Serena estaba conteniendo en su interior entró en erupción. Los pezones se le endurecieron contra la suave tela del vestido y sintió un calor húmedo entre los muslos. La sensual batalla que había estado librando contra su cuerpo durante toda la noche estaba perdida.

—Gracias. Está delicioso —le dijo él, acariciándole los dedos antes de soltarle la mano.

Serena vio un brillo de triunfo en su mirada y se dio cuenta de que Darien había ganado.

No tardó en reclamar el botín.

—Serena —le dijo, con la espalda apoyada en la silla y un brazo encima de la mesa—. Eres preciosa, me tienes intrigado y me siento muy atraído por ti. Me gustaría hacerte el amor esta noche. ¿Qué te parece?

Bueno, que era muy directo, pensó ella, con el corazón a punto de estallar.

Tenía que haberle dicho que la atracción no era mutua, que no quería acostarse con él. Era una locura ser tan insensata, tan impulsiva, pero no consiguió mentirle. Era como si una devastadora reacción química hubiese tomado el control de su cuerpo y no le permitiese decirle aquello.

Tal vez fuese una locura, pero no quería decírselo. Darien Chiba habría sido el sueño de cualquier mujer. Y tal y como la estaba mirando en esos momentos, a Serena iba a darle un ataque al corazón. Nunca había estado tan excitada en toda su vida. Aquel hombre podría hacerle olvidar el lío en el que estaba metida, aunque fuese sólo por una noche. ¿Acaso no se merecía la oportunidad de poder escapar?

Serena se concentró en su rostro y le dijo:

—La verdad es que me gusta bastante la idea.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y ella se preguntó si había sido demasiado directa, pero entonces vio cómo sus ojos verdes brillaban de pasión. Darien dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa y se levantó.

—Vamos a mi ático, entonces —dijo en tono ronco—. Antes de que mi problema con las braguitas absorba lo mejor de mí.

Ella se echó a reír, aturdida de deseo, mientras él la agarraba por la cintura y la llevaba fuera del restaurante.

* * *

**nada mas diré: SUERTUDA SERENA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Serena observó cómo Darien pasaba su tarjeta por delante del panel de control del ascensor, se la volvía a meter en el bolsillo y luego se giraba hacia ella.

—Vamos al grano —le dijo.

Serena se apoyó contra la pared y él se le acercó más. «Era lo que querías, así que ahora no te desmayes». Él apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza y se echó hacia delante. Lo tenía tan cerca, que Serena podía ver las arrugas que tenía en los ojos, el pequeño bulto que estropeaba su perfecta nariz. Aspiró su olor, una potente mezcla de jabón, aftershave y feromonas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó ella, que ya se estaba derritiendo a pesar de que Darien ni siquiera la había tocado.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Serena oyó cómo se sacaba la otra mano del bolsillo del pantalón. Le rozó la pierna desnuda e hizo que se estremeciera.

—¿Te parece bien hacer eso? ¿Y si entra alguien más en el ascensor? —inquirió ella. —Éste es mi ascensor privado —le susurró Darien al oído—. Sólo entro yo. Luego le mordisqueó el lóbulo, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío.

Serena dejó caer el bolso. Ni siquiera oyó cómo chocaba contra el suelo, se apretó contra él y pasó la mano por su nuca. Luego giró un poco la cabeza para dejar que la besase en los labios. Darien le metió la lengua en la boca y ella se estremeció. Sabía a hombre y a chocolate, a pura lujuria.

Darien subió la mano por su pierna y al no tocar las braguitas se apartó, luego siguió subiendo y encontró un pequeño trozo de satén.

—¿Llevas puesto el tanga? —le preguntó.

—¿Con este vestido? Por supuesto, no quería que se me notase nada. Él pasó la mano por su sexo y gimió. —Soy hombre muerto. Serena le recorrió la mandíbula a besos. —Si te mueres ahora, Darien, te mataré. Él se rió. —Me parece justo —murmuró, apretándola contra la pared del ascensor, cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo.

Luego puso ambas manos en su espalda desnuda y le pidió que enrollase las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Serena lo hizo y salieron así del ascensor. Llegaron a un lugar increíblemente lujoso, pero ella no vio casi nada, estaba concentrada en lo que estaba sintiendo, hasta que distinguió el reflejo de ambos en el espejo del pasillo. Estaba agarrada a él como una desvergonzada, llevaba el vestido subido hasta la cintura y él la estaba sujetando por el trasero.

Notó cómo se ruborizaba antes de que Darien entrase en el dormitorio. Una cama enorme dominaba la estancia, en la que había muy pocos muebles. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, proporcionando las mismas vistas románticas de la noche en Las Vegas. Darien respiraba con dificultad y ella tenía el cuerpo tan caliente que casi no podía ni respirar.

Él la dejó en el suelo muy despacio y Serena tocó la gruesa moqueta de lana con los pies descalzos. Debía de haber perdido las sandalias por el camino.

Darien la hizo girar y se quedó detrás de ella, que oyó cómo se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón mientras le mordisqueaba el hombro. Luego le quitó el vestido con impaciencia y le desabrochó el sujetador, dejando en libertad sus pechos hinchados.

Serena levantó la vista y tomó aire. El reflejo de ambos en la noche era una imagen tremendamente erótica. Ella, desnuda y temblorosa, con el tanga rojo delimitando su sexo. Él, alto, moreno y dominante a su espalda, pero todavía vestido. Le acarició los pechos, tomó sus pezones y los apretó. Serena gimió, le temblaron las piernas y sintió más calor.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el cristal de la ventana.

—Eres exquisita —murmuró Darien.

Y ella se sintió exquisita por primera vez en toda su vida.

Se giró, desesperada por verlo, por sentirlo también. Le quitó la chaqueta con torpeza.

—Espera, ya lo hago yo —le dijo él, quitándose la chaqueta y luego la camisa por la cabeza, haciendo saltar los botones.

Serena devoró con la mirada su pecho musculoso, cubierto por una fina capa de vello que descendía hacia el vientre en forma de flecha.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —murmuró.

Sus pantalones no podían ocultar la fuerza de su erección. —Quiero tenerte dentro de mí —añadió. Y después se preguntó si de verdad había dicho aquello en voz alta. Volvió a ruborizarse.

Él la abrazó para apretarse contra su cuerpo. Enterró la mano en su pelo, haciendo que se le cayese el pañuelo.

—Ahí pretendo estar, muy pronto —le dijo antes de darle otro apasionado beso.

Serena acarició la piel de su abdomen y bajó a su erección a través de la tela de los pantalones. Él gimió y se apartó.

—Vamos a la cama antes de que me pongas en una situación embarazosa —le dijo Darien.

Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y ella se lo comió con los ojos. Luego, volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

—Espero que tengas preservativos de tu talla —comentó, sólo medio en broma.

Él se echó a reír, la apretó contra su cuerpo e hizo que ambos cayesen sobre la cama.

—No te preocupes —le susurró al oído—. Soy como un explorador, siempre voy preparado.

La besó, entrelazó la lengua con la de ella y la acarició al mismo tiempo. Luego se apartó un instante para quitarle el tanga y volvió a besarla mientras metía la mano entre sus muslos.

Serena tembló al notar uno de sus dedos dentro, y otro acariciándole el clítoris con fuerza. Arqueó la espalda y gritó al llegar al clímax poco después.

—Eso ha sido increíble —le dijo Darien, excitado—. Tú eres increíble. Se echó hacia atrás, buscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó una caja de preservativos.

—¿Quieres hacerme los honores? —le preguntó.

Ella tomó el preservativo con manos temblorosas.

—Será un placer —le dijo, poniéndoselo, y volviendo a activarse al hacerlo. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada, tan deseada ni tan descarada en toda su vida. Darien tomó su rostro con ambas manos y sonrió, le salía fuego por los ojos. —Gracias —murmuró, apartándole las piernas con la rodilla. —De nada —respondió ella, dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

Él la agarró por las caderas y la obligó a separar todavía más las piernas, luego empujó con la punta del pene hasta penetrarla de un solo empellón. Serena gimió al notar una sensación de placer tan sobrecogedora que casi le hizo daño.

Darien empezó a moverse, llegando cada vez más dentro.

Ella gimió, gritó, incapaz de controlar las olas de placer que iban creciendo en su interior cuando Darien llegó a un lugar que ni siquiera había sabido que existiera. —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, parando un momento, con voz tensa, pero tierna.

—Sí, es que es una sensación increíble —contestó Serena, que nunca había llegado al clímax tan pronto ni con tanta intensidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dijo él, gimiendo—. Aunque todavía no ha llegado lo mejor.

Serena no creyó que aquello pudiese superarse, pero Darien empezó a moverse a un ritmo exquisito, imparable, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Él se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y gritó su nombre justo cuando Serena llegaba también al borde del abismo.

—Serena, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Darien, aliviado al ver que por fin abría los ojos.

Había estado desmayada casi un minuto. Aunque a él había estado a punto de ocurrirle lo mismo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Le tocó la mejilla húmeda.

—Lo siento —le dijo. Y era cierto, le había hecho el amor como si fuese un hombre poseído. Ella puso la mano encima de la de él y sonrió de tal manera que a Darien se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando, tonto?

Darien apoyó la frente en la de ella.

—Porque ha sido muy rápido y violento —admitió, levantando la cabeza para mirarla mejor. Era la primera vez que le hacía el amor a una mujer de forma tan rudimentaria. Y se sentía avergonzado—. No ha habido muchos juegos preliminares.

Serena le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callase.

—Bueno, Chiba —le dijo, sonriendo más—. Te diré que me gustan los juegos preliminares como a todas, pero un hombre jamás debería disculparse después de haber conseguido que una mujer tenga su primer orgasmo múltiple.

Él se echó a reír, aliviado.

—¿Cuántos has tenido?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

Él asintió, orgulloso.

—He perdido la cuenta —le dijo Serena, sentándose de repente y tapándose los pechos con la sábana—. Darien, creo que has encontrado mi punto G —añadió emocionada—. Y pensar que siempre había creído que era sólo un mito urbano.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él, metiendo la mano entre las sábanas para acariciarle el trasero—. Pues yo casi me desmayo, y habría sido la primera vez, así que creo que estamos iguales.

—De eso nada, yo me he desmayado de verdad. ¿Quiere decir eso que te debo uno? —inquirió en tono cómico.

—Bueno, si has perdido la cuenta, creo que me debes más de uno —le dijo él, apartando la sábana y sacándola de la cama—. Y sé cómo puedes compensarme.

La llevó al cuarto de baño y pensó que la caza había sido emocionante, pero disfrutar de su presa iba a ser mucho mejor.

* * *

**y yo creo que tendre que pensar seriamente en comprarme un par de rodilleras por todas las veces que les eh pedido perdon por no actualizar T_T**

**pero que se le va hacer, mi internet vale hongo, y como estamos entre otoño e invierno me entumo un poquito al salir a pecharle wiffi a mi vecino ajjajaa**

**tambien me demoro un poco porque a todos mis profesores se les ocurrio la genial idea de darnos trabajos y pruebas dia por medio asi que llego a estudiar y me quedo dormida donde me quede parada**

**asi que nos vemos en otro capi. ojalas q sea pronto**

**besos besos **

**fer**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Te has levantando muy temprano. Supongo que anoche no te cansé lo suficiente. Kate se giró al oír la voz profunda y ronca del hombre que le había hecho pasar la noche más salvaje de toda su vida. Lo vio apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo con malicia. Se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal, pero llevaba el pecho desnudo, y estaba muy sexy recién levantado, todo despeinado.

A Serena se le hizo la boca agua y notó un nudo en el estómago.

No sabía cómo debía comportarse una al día siguiente. Era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre nada más conocerlo y no sabía qué debía decirle, después de que le hubiese dado más placer que nadie en toda su vida.

—Es por culpa del jet lag —contestó, tocando la caja de galletas que tenía delante—. Las he encontrado en el armario. ¿Quieres un café y algo dulce?

Él bostezó y estiró los brazos al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda. Serena se fijó en los músculos de su pecho.

—Esas galletas son de Kelvin—le dijo—. Y se pondrá furioso si nos las terminamos.

Se acercó a ella sonriendo y Serena vio un hoyuelo en su mejilla en el que no se había fijado la noche anterior.

Notó el calor de su cuerpo al acercarse a ella para quitarle la caja de la mano y dejarla en la encimera.

—Creo que podemos encontrar algo mejor —le dijo, apoyando las manos en sus caderas y acercándola a él, acariciando la tela suave de su vestido—. Puedo cocinar algo, o podemos llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

Se inclinó a darle un beso en el cuello y a ella se le endurecieron los pezones.

—Si te apetece algo dulce, preparan unos gofres deliciosos. A mí me apetecen.

Ella respiró varias veces, apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo apartó. Su cerebro estaba empezando a trabajar por primera vez desde que lo había visto en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Quién es Kelvin? —le preguntó.

¿Tendría un hijo? Dios santo, ¿estaría casado? No había visto nada que se lo hiciese pensar, pero podía estar casado, y le horrorizó darse cuenta de que no lo sabía.

Él se estiró y estudió su rostro.

—No te asustes —le dijo, apoyándose en la isla que había en el centro de la cocina—. Kelvin es mi ahijado de cinco años. A veces se queda a dormir, cuando Lita y Andrew, sus padres, necesitan canguro. ¿Quién pensabas que era?

—No tenía ni idea —admitió ella, obligándose a sonreír—. No tienes pinta de canguro.

—No es una tarea demasiado complicada —respondió Darien sonriendo—. Kelvin hace lo que quiere conmigo —añadió en tono cariñoso.

Era evidente que adoraba al niño y a sus padres.

Aquélla era una faceta de él que Serena jamás habría imaginado. Y, sin saber por qué, se le encogió el estómago al pensarlo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que pida los gofres? —preguntó Darien arqueando una ceja—. Podemos entregarnos a los pecados mortales que nos dejamos anoche mientras esperamos a que los traigan.

—¿Es que nos dejamos alguno? —dijo Serena, echándose a reír.

Él volvió a acercarse, envolviéndola con su olor a hombre, y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Apuesto a que se me ocurre algo.

—Y a mí me encantaría aceptar la apuesta —contestó ella—, pero, por desgracia, he quedado dentro de quince minutos con tu gobernanta, la señora Meioh.

Y pensar que iba a pasarse toda la mañana haciendo camas cuando podía pasársela deshaciendo la de Darien Chiba. Había pasado una noche de ensueño, pero había llegado la hora de volver a la realidad.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué has quedado con Set?

—Creo que es sólo un trámite —contestó Serena, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se giraba para servirse una taza de café—. Rellené todos los papeles ayer por la tarde.

—¿Qué papeles?

Ella sacó una taza del armario y la dejó sobre la encimera. —No he encontrado leche…

—Te he preguntado qué papeles. Serena se giró de nuevo a mirarlo.

—El formulario de contratación, unos dos mil folios —dijo, tomando la taza de café con ambas manos—. La señora Meioh me va a conseguir el número de la seguridad social. Menos mal que Steven no se llevó mi pasaporte estadounidense. Si no, habría tenido muchos problemas —dio un sorbo. El café olía a café, pero sabía a agua—. No te ofendas, pero tenéis un café asqueroso.

—¿Para qué has rellenado esos papeles? Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando Darien como si no la entendiera?

—Porque voy a trabajar aquí, ¿por qué si no? — respondió ella—. Lo hablamos ayer, en tu despacho, ¿no te acuerdas? Me dijiste que ibas a llamarla para decírselo.

—Sí, pero no lo hice.

—Ya lo sé.

Se había sentido como una tonta al mencionar el nombre de Darien a la gobernanta. Era el dueño del hotel. Y se había sentido dolida cuando ésta le había asegurado que no había tenido noticias del señor Chiba.

—No pasa nada —añadió Serena—. La llamé yo. Da la casualidad de que la semana pasada se fueron dos camareras, así que la señora Meioh se puso muy contenta cuando…

—No vas a trabajar aquí —la interrumpió Darien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin saber si había oído bien.

—Serena… —dijo él en tono más suave—. Nunca me acuesto con mis empleadas, es una norma que sigo a rajatabla.

—Ah —dijo ella, ruborizándose.

Acababa darse cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba seguir con aquella aventura. Intentó que no se le notase la decepción. Darien sólo había querido pasar una noche con ella.

—Lo comprendo —le dijo, sintiendo ganas de marcharse de allí—. Bueno, ha sido divertido —añadió, dejando la taza en la encimera—, pero tengo que marcharme, la señora Meioh debe de estar esperándome. No quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

Intentó pasar por su lado, pero Darien la agarró del brazo.

—No me estás escuchando, Serena. No vas a trabajar aquí.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó ella.

—No. Ya no lo necesitas.

—Claro que necesito el dinero.

—Tienes quinientos dólares. Si no es suficiente, dímelo.

—No seas ridículo —le dijo Serena, cruzándose de brazos e intentando controlarse—. No quiero que me des más dinero. Cuanto más acepte, más tendré que devolverte. Te he dejado los cuatrocientos dólares que me han sobrado en el salón. La señora Meioh me ha dicho que podrá darme un adelanto dentro de un par de días. Cuando haya…

—¿De qué estás hablando? Serena se quedó inmóvil. ¿Por qué estaba Darien tan enfadado?

—Me dijiste que necesitabas dinero y te lo he dado. ¿Por qué me lo devuelves? —le dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Porque no es mío —replicó ella—. Es tuyo. —¿Y qué? Sólo son quinientos dólares, no quiero que me los devuelvas. —Pensé que era el adelanto del que habíamos hablado.

—¿Qué adelanto? —inquirió él, exasperado.

Serena se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Y volvió a tener la sensación de indefensión contra la que había luchado durante toda su niñez. —Espera, quieres decir que me habías regalado quinientos dólares —le dijo—. ¿Por qué?

Había pensado que el dinero era un adelanto, pero si no lo era… Pensó en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y lo que había hecho cambió completamente de cariz.

¿En qué había estado pensando al tontear con él, al tirarse a sus brazos? Se llevó la mano a la boca, por miedo a vomitar.

—Tengo que marcharme —balbució, desesperada por salir de allí.

Darien la vio palidecer antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué…?

Tardó un momento en alcanzarla en el pasillo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Serena lo miró con desprecio, estaba temblando. Parecía muy disgustada, pero Darien no sabía por qué. —Ya te dije ayer que no era una prostituta —le dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. —¿Y quién ha dicho que lo seas? —Uno no da quinientos dólares a cambio de nada. Así que era eso. El problema era el dinero. —Estabas en un aprieto. Te ayudé. No pasa nada.

—Pues yo creo que sí —respondió ella muy seria. Intentó zafarse de él, pero Darien no se lo permitió.

No la dejaría marchar hasta que no aclarasen aquello.

—¿Me sueltas el brazo? Él abrió un poco la mano, para no hacerle daño, pero no la soltó.

—No hasta que no me digas cuál es el problema.

—Es muy sencillo. Que no acepto dinero de hombres a los que no conozco.

—Para empezar, me conoces —replicó él, acercándola más—. Después de lo que hicimos anoche, me conoces muy bien.

Serena se puso colorada y eso le gustó.

—Para continuar, no te he dado los quinientos dólares para pagarte por tus favores sexuales —continuó, sintiéndose insultado—. Nunca he pagado ni pagaré por tener sexo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, todavía más colorada, pero relajándose un poco—. Siento haberte acusado de eso. Es sólo… que parecía… No sé, me parecía raro.

—Era un regalo, entre amigos.

—Está bien, pero no puedo aceptarlo —insistió Serena.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo —respondió ella, subiendo la voz al mismo nivel que él. —Bueno, tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Darien le acarició el brazo desnudo, para calmarla, a pesar de que él no estaba nada tranquilo. Intentó averiguar en qué se había equivocado. Cómo podía haberse torcido todo tan pronto.

Se había despertado muy relajado y había pensado que pasaría los siguientes días con ella, disfrutando el uno del otro.

Hasta que Serena había empezado a hablar de Set, de formularios y de dinero. No podía permitir que trabajase en el hotel. No quería que trabajase para él, quería que estuviese con él, dentro y fuera de la cama, durante los siguientes días, pero iba a tener que cambiar de táctica para convencerla.

—Serena, esto es una tontería —intentó razonar—. Anoche fue increíble. Y tengo un par de días antes de marcharme a California. Podríamos pasarlo muy bien juntos.

Ella no respondió, así que Darien continuó. Seguro que acababa dándose cuenta de que era lo más inteligente.

—Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y, cuando me marche, te compraré un billete de avión para que vuelvas a Londres. ¿Qué te parece?

Serena no se había sentido más humillada en toda su vida. Aquello era todavía peor que quedarse en ropa interior en el pasillo de un hotel. Se apartó de Darien, dolida, a pesar de que su cuerpo le rogaba que aceptase la propuesta.

—Yo me ganaré el dinero que necesite. Siempre lo he hecho y seguiré así —replicó—. Y lo siento, pero por muy bien que lo pasásemos anoche, no pienso ser tu juguete para los próximos días.

Él juró entre dientes.

—No quería decir eso y tú lo sabes.

—La señora Meioh me ha ofrecido un trabajo y voy a aceptarlo —siguió diciéndole Serena—. Si no quieres que trabaje en tu hotel, haz que me despida, supongo que puedes hacerlo. Y no te preocupes con lo de acostarte con tus empleadas, porque no volveremos a acostarnos. ¿Qué te parece?

Él volvió a jurar, estaba muy tenso, con los puños cerrados. Se sentía frustrado, pero no dijo nada. Serena echó a andar por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor, con toda la dignidad posible, y tocó el botón. —Haz lo que quieras, guapa —dijo Darien, antes de cerrar la puerta del ático.

Ella se sintió aliviada y arrepentida al mismo tiempo. El ascensor llegó y la campana retumbó en todo el pasillo.

Al entrar en él, vio sus sandalias doradas tiradas en el suelo y recordó cómo se había abrazado al cuerpo de Darien la noche anterior.

Se inclinó a recogerlas y una solitaria lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla y fue a dar contra las tiras de piel dorada.

* * *

**capitulo de chiripaso, por la demora jajajaa**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Es una broma? —preguntó Darien, pasándose las manos por la cara—. Iba a venir a California conmigo. ¿De dónde voy a sacar otra secretaria en tan poco tiempo? —Winly ha dicho que le has gritado esta tarde —le respondió Andrew, sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

—No le he gritado —replicó Darien con firmeza. Casi ni se acordaba de la conversación que había tenido con su secretaria. Se había pasado todo el día pensando en cierta rubia de ojos azules—. El trabajo que le había pedido acerca de The Grange no estaba terminado y se lo he dicho, eso es todo.

—Pues la próxima vez hazlo en un tono más suave —replicó Andrew en tono amistoso, llevándose una botella de cerveza a los labios.

Darien observó a su socio.

—Vale —dijo, dando un trago a la suya y dejando que el líquido helado corriese por su garganta—. Entendido.

No merecía la pena seguir dándole vueltas a la dimisión de Winly Rockville. Darien esperaba que sus empleados estuviesen siempre al cien por cien y les pagaba bien por ello. Y Winly no había estado a la altura desde el principio.

Serena se echó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo en tu despacho? Pensé que ibas a tomarte un par de días libres antes de irte a California.

Darien pensó que aquél había sido su plan original, hasta que una tal Serena Tsukino lo había dejado plantado esa mañana. Después de eso, no había tenido ganas de pasarse el día solo en su ático. Mirase a donde mirase, recordaba su sensual cuerpo y las cosas increíbles que habían hecho juntos durante la noche.

—Cambio de planes —respondió. No quería contarle a Andrew lo idiota que había sido. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo había permitido que Serena le calase tan hondo—. Deberías marcharte a casa con Lita —añadió muy a su pesar—. Me va a mirar mal la próxima vez que me vea si te entretengo más.

Andrew había vuelto a Las Vegas esa tarde después de una semana de reuniones con Armando Shields, el dueño del hotel que Darien iba a comprar en California. Había sido idea de este último quedar con Andrew en el Sports Bar y habían pasado la última hora repasando los detalles de la negociación.

—No te preocupes —dijo Andrew—. Lita comprenderá que quisieras que te pusiese al tanto de mis conversaciones con Shields.

En realidad, podían haber esperado a verse al día siguiente, pero Darien no tenía prisa por meterse en la cama esa noche. Y Andrew siempre era una buena compañía. Eran amigos desde la adolescencia.

—Supongo que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar por hoy —comentó Darien—. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Saluda a Lita de mi parte —añadió, sintiendo envidia sin saber por qué.

Era cierto que Andrew tenía una mujer muy guapa y un hijo estupendo, pero eso nunca había sido lo que él había querido en la vida.

—Vamos a tomarnos la última —dijo Andrew mirándose el reloj—. Quería comentarte otra cosa acerca de la compra de The Grange.

—¿El qué? —¿Por qué no le dices a Shields quién eres en realidad? Darien dejó la botella encima de la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero.

—Podríamos conseguir un acuerdo mejor.

—No lo creo.

Darien llevaba dos años detrás de aquel hotel.

—Shields no se llevaba bien con mi padre. Y no quiero que nos arriesguemos…

—¿Cómo sabes que va a culparte a ti de lo que hizo M.C? —lo interrumpió Andrew.

—Déjalo, Andrew.

—Está bien, lo he intentado —dijo éste, levantando las manos—. Tú decides.

—Eso es. Yo decido. Ahora, ¿quieres otra cerveza o no? —La última. Darien tomó un puñado de galletitas saladas del cuenco que tenía delante y se giró para llamar a la camarera. Entonces, algo llamó la atención al otro lado del local.

Una camarera rubia estaba sirviendo a un grupo de hombres que estaban cerca de las mesas de billar, su pelo rubio brillaba en la oscuridad. Darien entrecerró los ojos. No podía ser.

La vio andar hacia la barra con la bandeja vacía en una mano. Daba la sensación de que su voluptuosa figura iba a salirse del uniforme de camarera que llevaba puesto.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Darien. Habría reconocido el suave vaivén de aquellas caderas en cualquier lugar.

Serena se sintió flotar. O eso intentó hacer mientras pasaba entre la gente que atestaba el bar. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y llevaba una hora sintiéndose agotada.

Dejó la bandeja en la barra y le gritó a Taiki, el barman, lo que tenía que servirle. Taiki le hizo un gesto con la mano, ni siquiera se molestó en intentar contestar, y se puso a trabajar.

Serena se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se agarró a la barra para no caerse. Luego, volvió a mirar el reloj que había al otro lado de la barra. Debía de estar estropeado, porque seguía siendo casi la misma hora que la última vez que lo había mirado. Todavía le quedaba una hora más para terminar su turno.

Gimió al pensar lo que le esperaba durante las próximas semanas: copas rebosantes, manos demasiado largas, baños sucios y camas deshechas.

Intentó no deprimirse. Sólo estaba cansada. E iba a seguir estándolo, teniendo en cuenta que había aceptado dos trabajos. Ya había trabajado así de duro antes, con diecisiete años. Podría volver a hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba una noche de sueño para reponerse.

Entre el vuelo dos noches antes, la noche anterior con el creativo Darien Chiba, un día entero cambiando sábanas y limpiando baños y las últimas cuatro horas paseándose con unos zapatos de tacón que le quedaban dos números pequeños, Serena sólo había conseguido dormir cuatro horas en las últimas cuarenta y ocho.

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

El cansancio era el único motivo por el que no lograba sacar la imagen de Darien y su insaciable cuerpo de su cabeza. No se arrepentía de haber rechazado su insultante invitación. Jamás sería la mantenida de nadie, por muy guapo que fuese el tipo o por estupendo que fuese el sexo con él. Su madre lo había hecho y así había terminado.

Se soltó de la barra y respiró hondo. Sólo le quedaba una hora para meterse en la cama. Y no se levantaría hasta diez minutos antes de tener que ponerse a hacer camas otra vez, a las seis de la mañana.

—Serena, Serena —la llamó Mina, la otra camarera, que se acercaba subida a unos vertiginosos tacones, con los ojos celestes brillando.

Serena se preguntó cómo podría andar con aquellos zapatos sin dislocarse una rodilla.

—Cielo, te ha tocado el premio gordo —le dijo Mina, haciendo una pompa con el chicle.

—¿De verdad? —respondió ella, intentando sonar entusiasta.

Le caía bien Mina, pero en esos momentos no era capaz de tener una conversación con ella.

—Sí, de verdad —le dijo ésta, imitando su acento y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. No puedes imaginarte a quién tengo en la mesa número cuatro, y me ha pedido que vayas a llevarle tú la cerveza.

—¿A quién tienes? —le preguntó Serena, aunque le diese igual.

—Espera un momento —dijo Mina, guiñándole un ojo y gritándole a Taiki que le pusiese dos cervezas de las mejores—. Es el jefe —añadió, señalando la mesa en cuestión—. Está allí, con Andrew Furuhata, su director comercial. Es el señor Darien «Trasero Impresionante» Chiba, ni más ni menos.

Al oír su nombre, Serena notó que el dolor de cabeza se agudizaba. Luego se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y el dolor que tenía al final de la espalda subió hacia arriba.

—Cielo, le has gustado. Ha pedido que le atiendas tú especialmente —continuó Mina, hablando muy deprisa.

—Aquí tienes, guapa, tres margaritas —dijo Taiki, dejándole a Serena las tres copas en la bandeja.

Mina tomó su bandeja.

—Yo me encargaré de esto. Tú lleva las cervezas a la mesa de Chiba —dijo Mina, arqueando las cejas de forma sugerente y sonriendo—. Ésta podría ser tu noche de suerte.

Antes de que a Serena le diese tiempo a protestar, su compañera había desaparecido entre la gente con la bandeja de las margaritas en la mano. Serena se quedó aturdida.

—Otro golpe de suerte más y me suicidaré —farfulló.

Darien estaba que trinaba, pero consiguió disimular.

¿Qué hacía Serena sirviendo mesas en el Sports Bar? Justo cuando estaba intentando sacársela de la cabeza, la había visto con aquella minifalda, con la que se le veían las braguitas cada vez que se inclinaba, y una camiseta ajustada que le quedaba demasiado pequeña. Desnuda, habría enseñado casi la misma cantidad de carne a todo el bar. La vio acercarse a ellos, con la bandeja muy alta, la cabeza agachada y unos mechones de pelo cayéndole sobre las mejillas y tuvo que obligarse a fijar la mirada en su rostro. Pensó que debía de ser el único hombre del local que no le miraba el trasero.

—Guau, cómo está —murmuró Andrew, confirmando las sospechas de Darien.

—Como sigas mirándola —le advirtió Darien—, se lo contaré a Lita.

—No la estaba mirando, sólo estaba haciendo un comentario obvio. ¿Qué tienes con ella?

Andrew no era tonto, ya le había hecho la pregunta dos veces desde que Darien le había dicho a la otra camarera que quería que Serena los atendiese.

—Nada —contestó Darien con firmeza, aunque se le había secado la boca y estaba muy tenso.

Serena llegó a su lado y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Hola, Serena —la saludó él en tono anodino.

—Hola —respondió ella, casi sin mirarlo, concentrada en poner las botellas encima de la mesa sin que se le cayesen.

Darien tenía aquel aura de poder incluso vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta y Serena se sintió intimidada, pero lo peor fue el calor húmedo que se instaló entre sus muslos y el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella intentó mostrarse fuerte. Darien la estaba observando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, como si en realidad no le importase la respuesta—. Pensé que ibas a trabajar para Set.

—Y he trabajado para Set, pero esta noche estoy aquí.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Ya veo —continuó, en tono monótono—. Sabes que no quiero verte rondando por mi hotel.

Serena sintió calor en las mejillas al oír aquellas palabras de desprecio dichas con tanta seguridad. Agarró la bandeja de plástico con fuerza, aunque nada le habría gustado más que tomar la botella de cerveza y echársela por la cabeza.

—Tú eres el jefe —le dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Me marcharé.

Se giró para irse, pero él la agarró de la muñeca.

—No tan rápido. Necesitamos más galletitas saladas.

Serena se zafó y lo fulminó con la mirada. Quería decirle dónde podía meterse las galletitas.

Se imaginó diciéndoselo, pero, en su lugar, asintió.

—Iré a por ellas.

—Esto… —Andrew se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Vas a contarme de una vez qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es esa chica?

—Nadie —respondió Darien sin dejar de mirar a Serena. Algo no iba bien.

La idea había sido provocarla, por haberlo dejado esa mañana, pero no estaba sintiendo la satisfacción esperada. De hecho, se sentía como un cretino. Y no era normal que Serena no hubiese reaccionado a su ataque.

—Si no hay nada entre ustedes, entonces yo soy Bugs Bunny —insistió Andrew, dándole un trago a su cerveza y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Darien suspiró. Conocía aquella mirada. Sabía que su amigo no iba a parar hasta que se lo contase.

—Está bien, me acosté con ella anoche —le confesó por fin, dándole un trago a su cerveza—. Y esta mañana me ha dicho que prefería limpiar váteres a salir conmigo. Eso es todo.

Andrew estudió la figura de Serena un momento antes de volver a mirar a su amigo.

—¿Te ha dado calabazas? —preguntó riendo—. ¿Estás de broma?

—Me alegro de que te parezca divertido.

—Más que divertido, me parece un milagro —añadió sin dejar de reír—. Espera, que vuelve. A ver si te rechaza otra vez y soy testigo.

Darien levantó la vista y notó cómo reaccionaba su entrepierna al ver acercarse a Serena.

Serena se concentró en mantenerse erguida y orgullosa al acercarse a la mesa de Darien, con las galletitas saladas en la bandeja. Odiaba comportarse de manera sumisa, pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir y necesitaba quedarse hasta el final del turno para que le diesen las propinas que le correspondían.

—Sus galletitas —dijo, dejando el pequeño cuenco encima de la mesa sin levantar la vista.

—Gracias —dijo él en tono crispado.

Serena recogió el cuenco vacío e intentó marcharse, pero entonces habló el hombre que había sentado enfrente de Darien. —Espera, guapa —le dijo con marcado acento inglés—. Te llamas Serena, ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa era encantadora y pícara al mismo tiempo. Serena le dio la mano y notó que se ponía más nerviosa.

—Sí, eso es, Serena Tsukino —respondió.

—Encantado de conocerte, Serena. Soy Andrew Furuhata. Me ha parecido que tenías acento inglés, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—De Londres, ¿verdad?

—De Chelsea —dijo ella, contenta de poder hablar con alguien de su país.

—Pero no serás hincha del Chelsea, ¿no?

Serena se echó a reír. —Por supuesto que sí. Es el mejor equipo de Londres. ¿Y tú no serás uno de esos sado…? El ruido de una botella golpeando la mesa le hizo girar la cabeza.

Darien los estaba mirando fijamente.

—Necesito otra cerveza —le dijo con toda tranquilidad.

Serena sintió que se le tensaba el músculo de la base del cuello. Estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero sintió un repentino agotamiento que hizo que se contuviese. Dio un paso atrás e intentó guardar el equilibrio.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Andrew, pero ella casi ni lo oyó.

La bandeja cayó al suelo y ella intentó agarrase a la mesa para no desplomarse, pero Darien ya la estaba sujetando de los brazos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó. Ella frunció el ceño, confundida por su tono de voz. ¿Qué había hecho para que le hablase así?

Su olor la asaltó, Serena intentó apartarse, pero la estaba agarrando con fuerza. Darien la hizo girar y la luz de neón del bar la cegó.

Darien juró.

—Tienes muy mala cara.

Ella intentó zafarse, pero no pudo.

—Estoy bien —dijo con voz débil, pero sin poder dejar de temblar.

—De eso nada —le dijo él, en tono enfadado.

Serena deseó poder llevarle la contraria. Deseó decirle que se perdiese, pero sólo le salió un patético gemido por la boca.

El mundo giró a su alrededor y, de repente, estaba flotando de verdad, con la mejilla apoyada en su suave camiseta.

—Drew, dile a la otra camarera que Serena va a tomarse el resto de la noche libre. Hasta mañana.

Ella oyó las palabras, pero no fue capaz de procesarlas. Sólo podía ver el fuerte cuello de Darien, su barba recién salida. Se sintió avergonzada al notar que la llevaba en volandas. Se dio cuenta de que salían del bar, intentó levantar la cabeza de su sólido pecho.

—Suéltame —balbució. —De eso, nada —dijo él—. Si no sabes cuidar de ti misma, alguien tendrá que hacerlo en tu lugar.

Ella intentó mostrarse indignada, pero tenía frío y el cuerpo de Darien estaba caliente. Se sintió agotada, se puso a temblar.

—Relájate, Serena —le dijo él en tono más cariñoso—. No pasa nada, estás conmigo.

—No me dejes caer —le rogó ella.

—No lo haré.

Y Serena se relajó, cerró los ojos y dejó que la niebla la envolviese como una cálida y reconfortante manta.

Darien notó que Serena dejaba de oponer resistencia y su corazón empezó a latir con normalidad. La agarró bien y luego llamó al ascensor.

Se había levantado sin pensarlo al verla tambalearse en el bar, pero en cuanto la había visto temblar y se había dado cuenta de que tenía ojeras, se había sentido culpable. Parecía agotada.

La noche anterior sólo habían dormido dos horas y mientras que él se había pasado casi toda la mañana tirado en la cama, ella había estado trabajando en su hotel para ganar algo de dinero. Tal vez estuviese loca, o lo volviese loco, pero era una mujer con agallas. El ascensor pitó y ella se movió. —Shh —la tranquilizó, como si fuese una niña. Serena volvió a relajarse contra su cuerpo. No era precisamente ligera, pero sí le parecía frágil. La agarró con más fuerza, entró en el ascensor y dio al botón que llevaba a su ático.

Debería haberla llevado a su suite, pero no podía hacerlo. Quería que estuviese con él para tenerla vigilada. Le sorprendió aquel deseo de protegerla, pero no se hizo preguntas. Alguien tenía que cuidar de ella, y ese alguien iba a ser él.

* * *

**y un aplauso bien fuerte a mi vecino! XD**

**capitulo nuevamente auspiciado por "vecino buena onda" y por "profesores flojos que nos mandan antes para la casa"**

**sinceramente no tengo ni la minima idea de que se trato el capitulo, creo que este libro lo tengo editado hace mas de un mes y 2 están en la cola porque me da un poco de flojera leer y eso que voy en el libro 17 de los Dark hunter...me tienen obsesionada *_***

**asi que mis chicas preciosas hermosas, nos leemos en unos dias mas cuando vuelva a pecharle wiffi a mi vecino y tambien bienvenidas sean las que comenzaron a leer estos libros locos xd**

**besos **

**fer**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Serena se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, envuelta en la bata de seda que había encontrado a los pies de la cama y observó a Darien, que estaba de espaldas. Parecía muy cómodo con aquella espátula en la mano. Olía a huevos, pero ese olor no fue lo único que provocó que a Serena se le hiciese la boca agua. Darien estaba tan impresionante como siempre con aquellos vaqueros y una sudadera vieja remangada.

¿Por qué era tan sexy ver a un hombre cocinar? La imagen no la ayudó nada a tranquilizar sus nervios. —Hola —dijo con un hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo—. Buenos días. Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró sonriendo. —Buenos días. Siéntate —dijo, señalando uno de los taburetes—. El desayuno está listo. Ella no se movió de donde estaba.

—¿Por qué estoy en tu ático? —le preguntó, intentando no dejarse ablandar.

¿Y por qué le estaba preparando Darien el desayuno? ¿Y qué había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior? Sólo recordaba que se había desmayado. Y que se había despertado en su cama diez minutos antes, vestida sólo con la ropa interior.

La cosa no pintaba bien.

—Hablaremos después de desayunar —dijo él, sirviendo los huevos en dos platos en los que había beicon y unas magdalenas—. ¿Puedes llevar tú el café?

Serena no quería café, ni desayunar. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Sólo recordaba que la noche anterior había hecho el ridículo al desmayarse como una heroína de película mala, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido después.

¿Habían hecho el amor?

Y si no lo habían hecho, ¿por qué estaba Darien tan simpático? La noche anterior, en el bar, la había tratado con desprecio.

Si habían hecho el amor, su orgullo jamás se recuperaría.

Darien llevó los platos a la barra, en la que había cubiertos y unos vasos con zumo de naranja. La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Venga, suéltalo, sea lo que sea —le dijo, exasperado—. Llevo veinte minutos haciendo el desayuno y no quiero comérmelo frío.

Dejó la cafetera y dos tazas al lado de los platos y esperó.

A Serena siempre le había gustado ser directa, pero tuvo que obligarse a hablar.

—¿Nos hemos acostado juntos esta noche?

Él arqueó una ceja y luego dejó escapar una carcajada. Serena se puso tensa. Él se sentó en uno de los taburetes y se sirvió una taza de café sin dejar de reír.

Serena sintió calor en las mejillas. Se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?

Él la miró mientras bebía café, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Cariño, en los últimos días le has hecho mucho daño a mi ego. Su tono de voz hizo que Serena empezase a relajarse. —¿Por qué? —le preguntó. Él dejó la taza de café y golpeó el taburete que tenía al lado.

—Siéntate y te lo contaré.

Ella dudó, luego se acercó y se sentó a su lado, metiendo la bata de seda entre sus piernas.

—Lo único que quiero decir es que, cuando le hago el amor a una mujer, ésta suele acordarse al día siguiente —dijo Darien, levantando una mano—. Y no me aprovecho de las que no están en condiciones de rechazarme —la miró a los ojos—. Anoche te desmayaste, así que yo he dormido en otra habitación.

—Ah, vale —contestó ella, sabiendo que debía sentirse aliviada, pero no lo consiguió—. Gracias.

—De nada —dijo él, tomando el tenedor—. Ahora, come.

Ella lo hizo. De repente, no sabía qué pensar. No habían dormido juntos, pero, entonces, ¿por qué estaba Darien siendo tan agradable con ella?

En cuanto probó el desayuno, el hambre hizo que todas sus dudas se disiparan. Disfrutó de los huevos revueltos, del crujiente beicon y de las magdalenas, saboreando cada bocado. Estaba terminándose la segunda taza de café cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien había acabado de desayunar y la estaba observando.

Dejó la taza. —Veo que has encontrado la bata —comentó él con naturalidad—. Te sienta bien. Serena miró la lujosa bata de seda azul con un dragón bordado a un lado.

—Es preciosa —murmuró—. ¿De quién es?

Deseó retirar la pregunta nada más haberla hecho. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a sentir celos.

—Me la regalaron en un viaje que hice a Japón — respondió él, sirviéndose otro café—. Allí los hombres se ponen estas cosas, pero no es mi estilo. Te sienta mejor a ti.

Serena respiró por fin y luego se sintió molesta por su propia reacción. ¿Qué más le daba a ella de quién fuera la bata?

Se limpió la boca con la servilleta. —El desayuno estaba delicioso, Darien. Gracias, ha sido todo un detalle. —No es verdad —respondió él—. Te debía unas disculpas.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

—Por haberme comportado como un cerdo ayer por la mañana, y anoche, en el bar.

A ella le sorprendió que lo admitiese. Había dado por hecho que no era de los que pedían perdón.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Había llegado el momento de marcharse. Se levantó del taburete y fue a recoger el plato de Darien.

Él la agarró de la muñeca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Recoger antes de marcharme.

—No hace falta. Tengo servicio de habitaciones — le dijo él, acariciándole el brazo con el dedo pulgar. Luego se llevó la mano de Serena a la boca y se la mordisqueó.

—No —dijo ella, cerrando el puño y apartando la mano.

Serena la miró a los ojos, haciendo que se sintiese atrapada y necesitada.

—¿Por qué no? —le dijo en tono suave, pero firme—. ¿A qué tienes miedo, Serena?

«A ti», pensó ella, sintiendo pánico. La mañana anterior ya le había costado mucho trabajo alejarse de él, y no había esperado que después la tratase con aquella consideración.

—Tengo que marcharme —le dijo—. Hoy tengo que dejar mi habitación, y luego, encontrar otro trabajo.

Él le soltó la mano y juró entre dientes.

—¿Por qué estás tan obcecada en eso?

—No estoy obcecada —dijo Serena, que habría preferido morirse antes de contarle la verdad, era demasiado personal—. Es importante para mí, y punto.

—Ya me había dado cuenta —comentó él con frustración—. Fui yo quien evitó que te cayeses de bruces después de haber trabajado hasta el agotamiento, ¿recuerdas?

Lo dijo con más brusquedad de la deseada y se sintió mal al ver cómo reaccionaba Serena. Quería convencerla de que se quedase con él y había vuelto a estropearlo todo.

—Sí, me acuerdo —le respondió ella—. Y también recuerdo que me dijiste que me marchase de tu hotel. Y eso es lo que pretendo hacer, para que no tengas que volver a recogerme del suelo.

—Serena, no quiero volver a tener esa conversación.

—Ni yo tampoco.

Ella intentó marcharse, pero Darien se lo impidió.

Había desafío en la mirada de Serena, pero también algo más. Algo que Darien ya había visto la noche anterior al sujetarla. Algo parecido a vulnerabilidad. Y eso le dio pie a decir lo que tenía que decir.

—Tengo que hacerte una propuesta. A ella le brillaron los ojos y Darien tuvo que contener una sonrisa. —No ese tipo de propuesta. Te prometo que merece la pena, así que siéntate y escúchame.

Ella seguía sin ceder.

—Por favor —le dijo Darien.

Se sintió incómodo teniendo que pedírselo así, pero al ver que ella obedecía, pensó que había merecido la pena.

—Está bien, te escucho —le dijo Serena con la barbilla levantada.

Darien se preguntó cómo decirle lo que quería decirle sin volver a hacerla saltar.

Por suerte, se había pasado casi toda la noche dándole vueltas al tema y tenía un plan. Sólo tenía que ceñirse a él.

La noche anterior, al llegar al ático, lo primero que le había preocupado era desnudarla sin que se despertase.

Había sido una exquisita tortura, aspirar su aroma y recordar lo que habían hecho juntos la noche anterior, aunque se había tranquilizado al quitarle los zapatos y ver que tenía los pies destrozados.

Entonces se había sentido culpable. Había intentado convencerse de que aquello no era culpa suya. Al fin y al cabo, él no era el cerdo que la había dejado sin ropa ni dinero en una ciudad extranjera. No obstante, no había conseguido convencerse del todo. La sensación de responsabilidad y las ganas de cuidarla eran tantas, sino más, que las que había sentido al sacarla del bar.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan independiente, tan autosuficiente ni tan decidida a demostrarlo. Ni tampoco había conocido nunca una mujer a la que quisiese cuidar. La idea era excitante y exasperante al mismo tiempo, una contradicción más que hacía que Serena fuese única.

Darien había pasado el día anterior diciéndose que le daba igual lo que Serena hiciese con su vida, pero al sentarse en el borde de la cama a observar cómo respiraba, había tenido que admitir que entre ellos había algo que no se había terminado. Ni mucho menos.

Entonces, había recordado parte de la conversación que habían tenido en su despacho. Serena le había dicho que había ido allí como secretaria de Steven Alpha. Para comprobarlo, había llamado a la empresa de Alpha en Londres, donde una agradable señora le había confirmado que Serena Tsukino había sido la secretaria del señor Alpha hasta dos días antes, fecha en la que había ocurrido un «desafortunado incidente». Así que Darien iba a ofrecerle un contrato de dos semanas. Si Serena no estaba a la altura del trabajo, le daba igual. Si iba a contratarla, no era precisamente porque supiese mecanografía. Necesitaba sacarse a Serena Tsukino de la cabeza. Y seguro que lo conseguía teniéndola como secretaria.

Estaba decidido, sólo tenía que convencerla. La primera parte del plan había sido prepararle el desayuno. En esos momentos la tenía dispuesta a escucharlo, así que no podía cometer errores. «Mantén la calma», se dijo, «y tiéntala». Si eso no funcionaba, podría hacer que nadie le diese trabajo en Las Vegas, pero, por el momento, incentivarla era la mejor opción.

—Lo cierto es, Serena, que estoy en un apuro y necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué tipo de apuro?

—Mi asistente personal se despidió ayer y necesito que alguien venga conmigo a California dos semanas. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Quieres contratarme? ¿De secretaria? —inquirió Serena sorprendida.

—Sí. Sólo puedo ofrecerte un contrato de dos semanas —respondió él, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo—, pero sacarás mucho más dinero que trabajando de camarera. Y te pagaré los gastos del viaje, por supuesto.

—No estás hablando en serio —dijo ella.

Pero Darien no respondió, sólo la miró y sonrió débilmente.

—Sí que estás hablando en serio —añadió Serena con incredulidad.

—Necesito cerrar un trato en el que llevo trabajando más de dos años. Voy a vender mis propiedades en Las Vegas y a comprar un hotel en el sur llamado The Grange. Está muy bien situado, en la costa, tiene clientela fija, mucho potencial para una expansión y modernización. Necesito que alguien me lleve la agenda y haga el papeleo mientras yo concreto los últimos detalles de la negociación con el dueño.

—Ya veo —murmuró Serena, con el pulso acelerado.

Aquélla podía ser la respuesta a sus oraciones. Un trabajo de verdad. Tal vez Steven no le hubiese caído demasiado bien, pero le había encantado ser su secretaria y se le había dado bien el trabajo. Y sabía que la empresa de Darien era mucho más importante que la de Steven. Sólo serían dos semanas, pero con el dinero que ganase podría pagar sus deudas, añadir algo de experiencia a su currículum y demostrarse a sí misma…

«Espera», se dijo de repente.

Sólo había un problema gigantesco, y lo tenía sentado enfrente, con una tentadora sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres ser mi mano derecha? —le preguntó el diablo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclararse.

El problema era que no trabajaría para Steven, sino para Darien, que era guapo, irresistible y dominante, que insistía en salirse siempre con la suya y que podría hacerlo si se convertía en su jefe. Como secretaria, tendría que trabajar muy cerca de él, y eso sería muy peligroso. Tal vez debieran aclarar qué era exactamente lo que esperaba de ella.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él sonrió y Serena se ruborizó.

—Por supuesto, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Serena se humedeció los labios.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas de mí?

—¿Que qué es lo que espero? Umm, veamos.

Mientras lo pensaba, Serena sintió todavía más calor.

—Aparte de que mecanografíes, tomes notas y esas cosas, espero que estés disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Si te soy sincero… no siempre es fácil trabajar conmigo —dijo, bajando la mirada un instante a su escote—. A veces soy muy exigente —volvió a mirarla a los ojos y sonrió—, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Serena notó calor entre los muslos y los apretó. Le enfadaba no ser capaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando Darien la provocaba deliberadamente.

—Deja de burlarte de mí —le pidió—. No es gracioso.

Serena quería el trabajo y tal vez no fuese sólo por la oportunidad laboral que representaba, pero no sabía si debía ponérselo tan fácil.

Él se echó a reír.

—Está bien, Serena, lo siento. Pero es que no he podido resistirme. —¿Por qué me estás ofreciendo este trabajo? Él se frotó la barbilla, le brillaron los ojos. —Porque hicimos una gran pareja la primera noche que pasamos juntos. Eres inteligente, guapa y no he podido olvidarte después de que me dieses calabazas ayer por la mañana. Así que tengo que admitir que uno de los motivos por los que quiero que vengas a California es que podamos tener algo más.

Justo lo que ella había sospechado. Serena suspiró.

Sólo le estaba ofreciendo el trabajo para volver a acostarse con ella.

—En ese caso, no puedo aceptar y lo sabes.

—Escucha una cosa —dijo él, sin la más mínima señal de decepción—. No puedo negar que quiera volver a acostarme contigo. Me gustó mucho, pero nunca pago por sexo. En California, tendrás que trabajar muy duro como secretaria y seré yo quien mande, porque soy el jefe, pero lo que ocurra después, en las habitaciones, es privado y es sólo entre nosotros. No forma parte del trabajo.

Ella respiró entrecortadamente. Al menos, Darien había sido sincero. —¿Y si te digo que no volveré a acostarme contigo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no afectaría al trabajo —le dijo sonriendo—, pero tengo que advertirte que haré todo lo posible para que cambies de opinión.

«Estupendo», pensó Serena. Sabía que no podía rechazar la oferta, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que lo más tentador no iba a ser pasarse el día haciendo un trabajo que le gustase, o pasar la noche divirtiéndose con él. Lo que más le tentaba de todo era el sencillo placer de pasar tiempo a su lado, trabajando, conociéndolo mejor. Si bajaba la guardia, si dejaba que Darien llegase a su corazón, podría sufrir mucho.

Pero no era capaz de decirle que no.

Si tenía cuidado, si sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, podría aceptar lo que Darien le ofrecía, disfrutarlo y sobrevivir con su corazón intacto. Los hombres lo hacían todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo ella también? La clave era ser independiente. No necesitar a nadie que no la necesitase ni sacrificar nada que no pudiese arriesgarse a perder. Su padre le había enseñado esa lección de niña y no podía olvidarla.

La decisión estaba tomada.

—Acepto.

Darien abrió mucho los ojos. Lo había sorprendido. Aunque más sorprendida estaba ella.

—Estupendo. Es fantástico. Le diré a Andrew que prepare el contrato y luego hablaremos de tu sueldo, pero te garantizo que será suficiente para que puedas volver a Londres al mes que viene con algo de dinero en el bolsillo.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

—Supongo que sí.

Serena sólo tenía que mantener los pies en el suelo. Ése había sido siempre el error de su madre y ella no quería repetirlo.

Le tendió la mano, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No va a ser suficiente —dijo.

Luego se pasó la mano por el pelo y se inclinó hacia ella.

El beso fue tan rápido, tan ardiente, que Serena no lo vio llegar.

Cuando Darien se apartó por fin, ella se sintió como si acabasen de marcarla con un hierro candente.

—Ahora sí que es trato hecho —dijo él.

Serena sintió alegría y miedo al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

**sinceramente hoy no ando de animos como para dar mi opinion, eh tenido un mal dia por culpa de mis papas y simplemente por mi tomar un pasaje directo al infierno y quedarme varios dias alli**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Nos llevaremos el más corto con tirantes —dijo Darien a la dependienta de la boutique—. Ahora, veamos qué vestidos de noche tenéis.

—Sí, señor Chiba —respondió la mujer—. Iré a por ellos ahora mismo.

Serena se quedó mirándola. Se había puesto muy contenta al verlos llegar, diez minutos antes.

En cuanto estuvo a solas con Darien, se giró hacia él, decidida a hacerlo entrar en razón. Había aceptado trabajar para él una hora antes y ya estaba empezando a sentir pánico.

Después de darse una ducha en su ático, Darien la había llevado en limusina a la tienda más cara y lujosa de Las Vegas.

—Esto es ridículo —susurró furiosa—. No necesito todas estas cosas. Has debido de gastarte ya miles de dólares. Y, como jefe, no eres responsable de comprarme la ropa.

—Relájate.

Él parecía muy tranquilo. ¿Cómo podía estarlo, si se estaba gastando una fortuna?

—Es mi dinero y soy el jefe —añadió—. Tienes que ir bien vestida a California. Te sientan bien los vaqueros, pero no puedes ir así a The Grange.

—Pero podría comprarme algo por mucho menos dinero. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te gustó el vestido que me puse para la cena?

—Sí. Creo que no conseguiré olvidarlo jamás. —Pues me lo compré de segunda mano por veinte dólares —le dijo en tono triunfante. —Deja de discutir. Esto forma parte del trato, así que vas a tener que tragártelo, preciosa. —Por Dios santo —replicó ella, dejándose caer en el sillón—. Sólo quiero ahorrarte dinero.

—Pues no lo hagas. Ése no es tu trabajo. De todos modos, me parece dinero bien gastado. Me está encantado imaginarte con algunos de estos vestidos puestos.

—Eres, eres…

Serena no pudo resistirse, le sacó la lengua. Darien se estaba comportando como un niño en una tienda de golosinas, y estaba haciendo que ella se sintiese como una golosina más.

Darien sonrió.

—Pues espera a que empiecen a enseñarnos la ropa interior.

Serena tiró la toalla. En realidad, siempre le había gustado la ropa bonita, así que decidió disfrutar del momento.

Si Darien quería renovarle el armario, lo mejor sería participar en la elección. Al fin y al cabo, la ropa era para ella, y si permitía que Darien lo escogiese todo, parecería su amante, no su secretaria. Él aceptó sus sugerencias y la animó a escoger lo que le gustase, sin preocuparse por el dinero.

Pero una hora después, al ver todos los paquetes, se sintió mal. ¿Por qué había permitido que Darien le comprase toda aquella ropa? ¿Adónde había ido a parar su independencia?

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Darien al ver que se estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la limusina. Parecía aturdida.

Él había disfrutado mucho comprándole la ropa, y no sólo al imaginarse con ella puesta, sino también al verla emocionarse con las telas y los diseños. Era una pena no poder tenerla así todo el tiempo.

Se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto ganarse su propio dinero. Debía de haberle ocurrido algo que la había marcado en el pasado, algo mucho más importante que lo de Alpha.

—Me pregunto cómo puedo justificar haber gastado tanto dinero cuando sólo voy a trabajar para ti dos semanas.

—Muy sencillo —contestó él, divertido con su confusión—. No lo justifiques. He sido yo quien se ha gastado el dinero, no tú.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Eso me hace sentir todavía peor.

—Vas a estar impresionante con tu ropa nueva. El dinero no importa. Olvídalo —dijo Darien, tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios—. Ahora, ¿qué tal si volvemos al ático y comemos?

Ella se sentó muy recta y apartó la mano.

—Pensé que teníamos que trabajar esta tarde. Necesito familiarizarme con todo. ¿No nos vamos a California pasado mañana?

—Eso puede esperar —dijo él, sabiendo que su indiferencia iba a molestar a Serena todavía más. Le encantaba verla enfadada. Y en esos momentos, lo último que le importaba era el trabajo.

—A mí me gustaría familiarizarme con otras cosas —dijo, inclinándose para tocar el botón que encendía el intercomunicador para hablar con el conductor—. Llévanos a The Phoenix, Yaten.

Luego volvió a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del asiento.

—Creo recordar que tenemos algún asunto pendiente, tú y yo —añadió, jugando con los mechones de pelo que se le habían escapado a Serena de la coleta.

Ya podía imaginárselos acariciando su pecho.

Serena sintió pánico. Era evidente lo que Darien tenía en mente para esa tarde, y no tenía nada que ver con comer juntos.

Tragó saliva. Por mucho que desease volver a estar en la intimidad con él, tenía que empezar a poner límites. Para ella, y para él. La limusina, la ropa de diseño, el modo en que la miraba, como si fuese suya, cómo la tocaba. Todo la estaba desestabilizando.

Si volvía a acostarse con él, todo sería más difícil. Tenía que empezar a demostrarle que era capaz de ser su secretaria antes de nada. Tal vez fuese sólo orgullo, pero quería que Darien viese que no había cometido un error al contratarla, aunque lo hubiese hecho por los motivos equivocados.

—Si hay algo que te molesta, ¿por qué no me lo dices? —le sugirió él, apoyando la mano en su rodilla.

Ella puso la espalda todavía más recta. Tenía que darle un buen golpe a su ego, por mucho que le costase.

Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó encontrar el mejor modo para decírselo.

—Uno no puede salirse siempre con la suya —empezó por fin, muy seria—. En ocasiones, es mejor así.

Él se echó a reír.

—Me has contratado para hacer un trabajo. Y quiero tener la oportunidad de hacerlo antes de… quiero decir, que si decidimos… —cerró la boca, se estaba comportando como una tonta.

Él seguía sonriendo, como si todo le pareciese muy divertido.

—¿Si decidimos hacer el qué? —le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Luego le puso la mano en la cintura y le acarició la piel por debajo de la camiseta.

—¿Te referías a esto? —añadió.

Serena se estremeció. Le agarró la mano y se la apartó.

—Estoy intentando tener una conversación seria contigo —le dijo.

—¿Y te estás esforzando mucho? —le preguntó él—. Porque sólo estás consiguiendo que me ponga caliente.

Serena apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Te estoy diciendo que no quiero hacer el amor contigo esta tarde —le dijo con voz temblorosa, pero segura.

Y él comprendió el mensaje, porque frunció el ceño. Apoyó la espalda en el asiento de cuero y bajó la vista a sus pezones.

—Pues tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo —comentó tan tranquilo, alargando la mano y tocando uno de ellos.

Serena dio un grito ahogado y él bajó la mano, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Por qué no dejamos de jugar? —le preguntó—. Ambos sabemos que me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Los dos somos adultos y da la casualidad de que conectamos muy bien en la cama. No hay motivos para que no podamos mezclar el trabajo con el placer durante las dos próximas semanas.

Ella respiró hondo e intentó ser sincera. —Es que… —dudó—. No creo que sea buena idea volver a meterme en la cama contigo. —Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. A mí me parece una idea genial.

Serena se ruborizó.

—Tú mismo dijiste que, por norma, no te acostabas con tus empleadas —le recordó.

—Pero las normas están hechas para incumplirlas —contraatacó Darien.

—Vas a ser mi jefe, si me acuesto contigo, nuestra relación profesional se complicará.

—No —la contradijo él con firmeza.

¿Cómo era posible que pensase así?

Serena no supo qué más decir y un segundo después el conductor le estaba abriendo la puerta para que saliese de la limusina.

—Ya hemos llegado, señora.

Salió y esperó a que Darien diese la vuelta y llegase a su lado.

—Vamos a mi ático a terminar esta conversación —sugirió Darien, poniendo la mano en su espalda y guiándola hacia la puerta del hotel.

Era evidente que no lo había convencido.

Serena se giró hacia él.

—No voy a subir contigo —le dijo.

—¿Estás segura?

Serena lo vio tan seguro de sí mismo, que se dijo que tenía que ser ella quien ganase aquella batalla si quería mantener cierto control sobre la relación. Tal vez se estuviese engañando al pensar que podría resistirse a él durante dos semanas, pero necesitaba demostrarle que no era una presa fácil. A Darien le gustaba dominar. Ella tenía que hacerle ver que no podría dominarla.

—Sí, estoy segura —le respondió.

Él metió el puño cerrado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Está bien. Dejaremos esta discusión para otro momento.

—Y, hasta que nos marchemos a California — anunció Serena—, me gustaría tener mi propia habitación, por favor.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, si aquello le había molestado, no se lo demostró. —Supongo que podemos arreglarlo —contestó en tono tranquilo. —Gracias —murmuró Serena, sintiéndose extrañamente desanimada.

Pero entonces, al ir a entrar en The Phoenix delante de Darien, éste la agarró por la muñeca, haciéndola retroceder. Se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició la oreja con su aliento.

—Por ahora, dejaré que te salgas con la tuya — murmuró, poniendo la mano en su espalda para acercarla a él—. Puedo esperar. Se me da muy bien esperar a tener las cartas que quiero.

Y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Serena abrió la boca y Darien le metió la lengua dentro, devorándola mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba al de él. Justo cuando Serena pensó que iba a perder el control, él se apartó, dejándola con la respiración entrecortada. Luego le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Pero no voy a esperar eternamente —añadió en voz baja.

Había sido un beso rápido, casi fugaz, pero también devastador, que hizo que Serena atravesase el vestíbulo temblando.

¡Acababan de volver a marcarla con un hierro candente!

* * *

**si no me matan es un milagro xd**

**chicas perdon por la ultra hiper mega demora pero es que no eh tenido tiempo como para meterme a mi note y actualizar, eh llegado todos los dias a estudiar y eso si que es un milagro para mi, detesto estudiar, soy de las que repasa y va con toda la personalidad a dar la prueba (y me va bien x)**

**tambien agradecerle a doferan por su preocupación, amiga lo siento tanto y me alegra tu preocupación n_n**

**mañana sin falta subo otro capitulo como recomienza de la demora...mi vecino esta coperando con el wiffi XD**

**besos **

**fer **


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Quiere pagarme cuatro mil dólares por dos semanas de trabajo! Es ridículo —dijo Serena, mirando el contrato que Andrew le había dado a firmar. El director comercial de Darien se echó a reír. —Ya te he dicho que es un jefe muy generoso. No te preocupes, conociéndolo, vas a tener que ganártelo. Ése era el problema. —No puedo firmarlo. Es demasiado dinero. Andrew la miró un segundo y luego sonrió. —Es curioso, eso es precisamente lo que Darien me advirtió que dirías. —¿De verdad? ¿Era ése el motivo por el que no había vuelto a verlo desde su pequeña discusión del día anterior? «No seas tonta, no le da miedo discutir contigo».

A Serena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La única explicación posible de su desaparición era que hubiese perdido el interés por ella. Justo lo que quería, aunque sabía que su comportamiento de esa mañana había sido penoso.

Había recibido una nota de una de las secretarias de Darien, pidiéndole que fuese a las oficinas del hotel. Dando por hecho que él estaría allí, se había pasado media hora escogiendo la ropa y arreglándose frente al espejo.

Al llegar a las oficinas había descubierto que Darien iba a estar fuera todo el día y se había sentido muy decepcionada. Y le había costado un enorme esfuerzo ponerse a trabajar en vez de darle vueltas a la decisión de hacerle esperar. Estaba casi segura de haberlo estropeado todo con él.

Luego, le habían dicho que entrase en el despacho de Andrew, que le había dado el generoso contrato. Y, en esos momentos, volvía a estar enfadada. ¿Por qué creía Darien que iba a pagarle? ¿Y por qué ella no se sentía tan indignada como hubiese debido?

Andrew abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una hoja de papel doblada.

—Me pidió que te diese esto si no querías firmar.

Serena desdobló el papel, que estaba escrito con la letra de Darien, lo leyó y notó que se ruborizaba:

_Deja de darle vueltas a tus recatadas braguitas. _

_No pago por tener sexo. _

_D _

_PS: En especial, ¡si no lo tengo! _

Serena no pudo evitar echarse a reír, se llevo la mano a la boca para tapársela, pero no pudo contener la carcajada.

—¿Estás bien, cielo?

Ella bajó la mano y vio que Andrew la miraba con preocupación. ¿Es que no había leído la nota? Debía de pensar que estaba loca.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

—Entonces, ¿vas a firmar el contrato? —le preguntó él.

—Por supuesto —respondió Serena, manteniendo la compostura. Lo firmó y se lo devolvió con frialdad, como toda una profesional.

—Estupendo —dijo Andrew, levantándose para darle la mano—. Me alegro de tener a otra londinense a bordo.

Mientras la acompañaba fuera del despacho y empezaba a presentarle a todo el equipo, Serena se hizo otra promesa. Sería la mejor asistente personal que había tenido Darien Chiba. Trabajaría tanto durante las dos siguientes semanas, que tanto Darien como el resto de The Phoenix se sorprenderían de su eficiencia, su aplicación y su intachable ética profesional. Iba a ganarse cada dólar que le pagase, para que nadie pudiese pensar que le habían dado el trabajo por acostarse con el jefe.

—Me suena mucho tu cara. ¿Estás segura de que no nos conocemos? —le preguntó Michiru Kaioh mientras le pasaba otro documento de The Grange.

—He estado alojada en el hotel, tal vez me hayas visto por aquí —le respondió ella, concentrándose en los papeles para disimular la vergüenza.

Había reconocido a Michiru al instante. La guapa y regordeta secretaria había estado allí cuando ella había entrado en el despacho de Darien vestida sólo con un albornoz. Por suerte, Michiru todavía no había atado cabos.

—Debo de tener una cara muy común —continuó diciéndole. —Bueno, en cualquier caso, eres mucho más simpática que Winly.

—¿Quién es Winly?

—La última asistente personal del señor Chiba —respondió Michiru. —¿Sabes por qué se marchó? —Sí, dimitió hace un par de días, después de que el señor Chiba le gritase. Aunque yo la habría echado mucho antes. Era una quejica, y al jefe eso no le gusta nada.

—No parece que sea un jefe muy comprensivo.

—Puede llegar a ser duro si no haces tu trabajo bien —respondió Michiru—. Y es famoso por ser despiadado en los negocios. Hay rumores de que era jugador de póker profesional antes de convertirse en el dueño de The Phoenix —añadió, como si estuviese contándole un secreto de Estado—, pero a mí no me ha gritado nunca.

—Entonces, ¿Winly no era buena? —preguntó Serena esperanzada.

—Además de eso… siempre estaba coqueteando con el señor Chiba.

«Estupendo», así que Darien se acostaba con sus secretarias. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía a Serena?

—¿Tenían una aventura? —quiso saber.

Michiru miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que las otras dos secretarias no las escuchaban y luego susurró:

—Winly siempre me hizo entender que así era. No dejaba de hablar del viaje a California, hasta reservó una cabaña para los dos en el complejo turístico al que iban a ir. Sabía que todas le teníamos envidia —Michiru suspiró—. Es tan guapo, ¿quién no querría pasar dos semanas a solas con él en un hotel?

Serena se dijo que era cierto.

—Pero ¿sabes qué? Que yo nunca vi al señor Chiba coqueteando con ella. Más bien, parecía irritarlo. Yo creo que ella dimitió porque se dio cuenta de que nunca iban a tener nada.

O porque había descubierto que Darien la había reemplazado por otra. —Ya veo —comentó Serena, intentando no sentirse dolida. ¿Qué podía esperar? Darien se la había llevado a la cama en menos de un día. —Gracias por contármelo todo. Siempre viene bien tener información nada más empezar un trabajo.

—De nada —le respondió Michiru—. Yo te aconsejaría que trabajes lo mejor que puedas y que no coquetees con el señor Chiba. En cualquier caso, se ve que tienes mucha más clase que Winly, supongo que por eso te ha contratado.

«Pues te equivocas», pensó ella mientras Michiru se alejaba hacia su escritorio.

Serena intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en todo aquello. No volvería a acostarse con Darien porque no quería ser una más en su lista.

Y no volvería a coquetear con él hasta que no supiese cómo manejar la atracción que sentía, y también a él.

* * *

**como prometi, capi nuevo**

**me atrase un poco porque como llego mi hermana con su novio, mi mamá descarga todo su mal genio en mi y se hace mil amores con mi hermana, asi q yo me alejo y me dedico a hacerme oidos sordos**

**pero aun asi no me olvide de ustedes y les dejo este capitulito**

**nos vemos en unos dias mas si**

**besos besos**

**fer**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Andrew me ha dicho que ayer te pasaste el día trabajando en el acuerdo con The Grange — comentó Darien, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Es cierto —respondió Serena, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que tenía en el estómago. Debía de ser porque el jet privado de Darien acababa de alcanzar la velocidad de crucero.

Por suerte, éste se había comportado de manera muy profesional desde que se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto. Era una suerte, porque a Serena le iba a ser muy difícil mantener su promesa de no coquetear con él. Lo había visto muy guapo, recién afeitado y con un traje azul marino de Hugo Boss y camisa blanca. A ella se le había acelerado el corazón desde que habían entrado en el avión.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar sólo de trabajo con él.

Sacó el informe en el que había estado trabajando la noche anterior.

—He pasado a limpio mis notas acerca de la negociación —le dijo en tono anodino—. Andrew me comentó que te sería útil tenerlo todo por escrito. Está todo lo que ya has acordado con Shields y lo que todavía hay que decidir antes de cerrar el trato.

Él arqueó una ceja y tomó la carpeta. Serena se sobresaltó cuando sus manos se tocaron y tuvo la esperanza de que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de su reacción.

—Veo que has trabajado mucho —comentó Darien, después de haberle echado un vistazo al informe.

—Para eso me pagas —respondió ella, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Darien sonrió.

—¿Te dio Andrew mi nota?

—Sí, me dio tu nota —respondió ella, sonrojada—. Me pareció muy inapropiada —añadió, intentando mostrarse indignada.

Él dejó el informe encima de la mesa del café y cruzó las piernas.

—Creo recordar que los comportamientos apropiados no son tu fuerte.

—Ahora sí —lo contradijo Serena, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

—No hace falta que cambies tu manera de actuar por mí. Me encanta cuando te comportas de manera inapropiada.

—Ya no tengo tiempo para eso —replicó Serena—. Estoy demasiado ocupada trabajando.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Vaya, Serena, pensaba que las buenas asistentes personales eran polifacéticas.

—Y yo lo soy —le aseguró ella en tono seco y profesional—. Tanto mi taquigrafía como mi mecanografía son ejemplares, lo mismo que mi capacidad de comunicación.

—Ya sabes que lo que me interesa más de ti son otras aptitudes —contraatacó él.

Serena sintió un escalofrío.

Darien no tenía vergüenza, pero ¿por qué no lograba sentirse indignada?

—Sí, pero no me pagas por ellas —le recordó.

—Lo sé —dijo él, alargando la mano para tocarle la mejilla—, pero estaba pensando en una asociación de libre comercio.

—No me parece adecuado —respondió Serena, sintiendo calor.

Se desabrochó el cinturón, se levantó y fue hacia una ventanilla con la mayor elegancia posible. Mientras observaba las nubes, intentó calmar su respiración.

—Mírame, Serena.

Se giró y vio que tenía a Darien justo detrás.

—¿Por qué te enfadas? —le preguntó, divertido y cariñoso.

—No me he enfadado —respondió ella.

—Claro que sí. Te pones muy sexy cuando haces pucheros, ¿lo sabes?

—Tampoco estoy haciendo pucheros. Estoy molesta.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó Darien, acercándose más—.

Entonces, voy a ver si puedo molestarte un poco más —murmuró, casi contra sus labios.

Serena pensó que lo más inteligente sería empujarlo hacia atrás, pero cuando sus labios la tocaron, Serena se dejó llevar y se agarró a la pechera de su camisa.

¿Por qué tenía que besar tan bien?

Darien se apretó contra ella, frotando la erección contra su vientre, y Serena volvió a la realidad. Quería ganarse su respeto y así no iba a conseguirlo. Pensó en Winly Rockville y en todas las demás conquistas de Darien y lo apartó.

—¿Todavía estás enfadada? —le preguntó él con suavidad.

—No tengo intención en convertirme en una más de la manada.

—¿De qué manada?

—¿Qué tal si empezamos con Winly Rockville?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Darien sorprendido.

—Tengo entendido que era muy polifacética —le dijo Serena.

Él se echó a reír.

—Me alegra que te resulte divertido —le soltó ella—, apuesto a que Winly no se rió.

—Qué mona, estás celosa.

—De eso nada.

—Claro que sí, y creo que me gusta, pero tengo que informarte de que nunca hubo nada entre Winly y yo.

—¿No? —inquirió Serena.

—Ya te dije que no me acuesto con mis empleadas.

—¿Y yo?

—Eres la excepción que confirma la regla. La única excepción por el momento. —¿De verdad? —insistió ella, sabiendo que no debía sentirse especial.

—Sí, de verdad —le aseguró él, tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se sentase de nuevo—, aunque tienes razón en algo.

—¿Sí? Darien esperó a que se sentase y luego, tomó asiento también.

—Teníamos que haber hablado de esto antes, pero me he distraído —le dijo, sonriendo—. Me ocurre siempre que estoy contigo.

Y Serena se dijo que no debía dejarse engatusar. —¿De qué teníamos que haber hablado? —le preguntó. —De nuestras historias sexuales. Estamos en el siglo XXI, y es lo más sensato.

—Ah —exclamó Serena, sin saber qué decir. Aquella conversación amenazaba con ser todavía más peligrosa que la anterior.

—Para que te quedes tranquila —continuó Darien—. Siempre utilizo preservativos y no soy tan prolífico como piensas. Hace más de tres meses que no salgo con ninguna mujer y, con la última, sólo estuve una noche. No era tan entretenida como tú.

—Ah, qué bien —comentó Serena, ruborizándose otra vez.

Darien apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

—¿Y Alpha y tú? ¿Se acostaban juntos? —le preguntó con naturalidad.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Bien —dijo Darien, echándose hacia atrás—. Un hombre que trata así a una mujer, sea su empleada o no, es un cerdo.

—Tienes razón —admitió Serena, agradecida por su apoyo—. Aunque tengo que decir en su favor que no se esforzó tanto en seducirme como te estás esforzando tú.

—Él se lo perdió —respondió Darien—. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no sales con nadie?

Serena se ruborizó todavía más. No iba a decirle que la última relación sexual que había tenido antes de acostarse con él había sido dos años atrás.

—No quiero contestar a esa pregunta.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

¿También era capaz de leerle la mente?

—¿Te importaría cambiar de tema de conversación?

—Por supuesto —contestó Darien, al parecer, todavía más satisfecho. Tomó el informe que tenía delante—. ¿Por qué no le pides a la azafata que nos prepare la comida mientras yo leo esto?

Y, así, sin más, volvieron a ser el jefe y su asistente personal. Serena debía haberse alegrado por ello, pero no fue así. El brusco cambio le demostró que era él quien tenía la sartén por el mango. Él decidía el ritmo de su relación y, al parecer, Serena no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Abrió la boca para hablar, para protestar por su actitud prepotente, y lo vio sacar un par de gafas del bolsillo y ponérselas antes de levantar la vista hacia ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Llevas… gafas?

Anteriormente, nunca se había sentido atraída por un hombre con gafas, pero los ojos azules de Darien eran todavía más irresistibles con ellas. Le daban un aire vulnerable. Lo que era una ilusión, por supuesto, pero una ilusión muy sexy.

—Soy miope —le contó él—. No me pongo las lentillas en el avión porque el ambiente está muy seco. —Ya veo —dijo Serena, cruzando las piernas y estirándose la falda hacia abajo. «Date un respiro y deja de imaginarte desnudándolo y devorándolo sólo con las gafas puestas», pensó.

Apretó el botón del intercomunicador y le pidió a la azafata que les llevase algo de comer mientras Darien leía el informe.

¿Adónde habían ido a parar sus planes de tener aquella situación bajo control? Estaba más fuera de control que nunca. Menos mal que Darien no se había dado cuenta del efecto que habían tenido sus gafas en ella. Habría sido como enseñarle un pañuelo rojo a un toro.

Darien no pudo evitar sonreír mientras leía el minucioso informe de Serena. Sus gafas la habían puesto caliente. Era bueno saberlo. Así como también era bueno saber que no se había acostado con Alpha, ni con nadie en mucho tiempo. Él no solía ser un hombre posesivo, pero con Serena era diferente.

Había hecho lo correcto ofreciéndole el trabajo. Y a pesar de que le había resultado duro mantenerse alejado de ella el día anterior, también había sido inteligente darle algo de espacio. No quería asustarla. No solía ser tan insistente, pero la ingenua sensualidad de Serena le había calado hondo. Hasta él necesitaba algo de espacio.

Pasó la página y sonrió todavía más. Después de aquel beso, era evidente que Serena tenía más miedo de sí misma que de él. Sólo tendría que seguir avivando aquel fuego y ella sola iría a buscarlo.

No le importaba tener que esperar. La espera formaba parte de la diversión.

Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que era cierto aquello de que lo importante no era ganar, sino participar. Además, Darien estaba seguro de que en ningún caso iba a perder.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

El viento golpeó las mejillas de Serena al pasar frente al rocoso esplendor de Big Sur. Por desgracia, la belleza elemental de la costa californiana no era lo único que le cortaba la respiración.

El rugido del motor del descapotable perdió fuerza y Serena vio cómo Darien reducía la marcha para tomar otra curva cerrada. Al pasar por la legendaria Carretera uno, el sol primaveral se reflejó en la pintura roja del Ferrari, como envolviendo en un aura al hombre que lo conducía. Aunque se había quitado las gafas, Serena se sentía más atraída que nunca por él.

Estudió su perfil, la pequeña hendidura de su barbilla, la barba de dos días y los pómulos marcados, las gafas de sol de Armani no conseguían ocultar las líneas de expresión de sus ojos. Serena intentó contener el deseo que la había dejado paralizada en el avión y respiró hondo la brisa del mar.

El coche tomó otra traicionera curva y los arbustos que había a la derecha dieron paso a un prado lleno de altramuces, amapolas y lilas silvestres, que cubrían los arrecifes en alegres tonos azules y morados. A Serena se le calmó el corazón. Qué vista tan maravillosa.

Cerró los ojos, giró la cara hacia el viento e intentó obligarse a pensar con sensatez. De acuerdo, aquél era posiblemente el lugar más romántico en el que había estado, y estaba con el hombre más sexy que había conocido. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y volvió a respirar hondo. Tenía que dejar de soñar.

Había sabido desde el principio que Darien era un maestro de la seducción. De lo que no se había dado cuenta había sido de lo decidido que era, y de lo acostumbrado que estaba a salirse siempre con la suya. Nada parecía poder mellar aquella confianza en sí mismo. Y si su ego no era lo suficientemente grande, el hecho de que Serena se sintiese tan atraída por él significaba que estaba intentando escalar el Everest con una mano atada a la espalda.

La carretera se acercó a los acantilados y Serena miró hacia abajo. La caída era muy alta, pero no sintió sólo miedo, sino también emoción.

En realidad, era como si tuviese las dos manos atadas a la espalda.

Notó la mano de Darien en su muslo y se le aceleró el pulso.

—Increíble, ¿verdad? —gritó para que la oyese a pesar del ruido del motor del Ferrari y del viento.

—Sí —aunque las vistas no eran lo único increíble—. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a The Grange?

—Unos quince Kilómetros —contestó él, acariciándole el muslo—. Ya verás. El sitio es para morirse. Luego volvió a poner la mano en la palanca de cambios.

—Relájate, no queda mucho.

Serena apoyó la espalda en el sillón y dejó que el sol le calentase las mejillas, a pesar de saber que no lograría relajarse.

—Bienvenidos a The Grange —los recibió Armando Shields, dándole a Serena un elegante beso en la mano.

Luego, el anciano dueño del hotel se incorporó y le dio la mano a Darien.

—Me alegra tenerte por fin aquí, Chiba. Estaba empezando a pensar que ibas a permitir que fuese Furuhata quien cerrase el trato sin tan siquiera venir a ver el lugar.

Serena captó cierto reproche en el tono de voz de Westchester. Era evidente que le había molestado que Darien no fuese antes por allí. La noticia sorprendió a Serena . Según los archivos, llevaba más de dos años queriendo comprar The Grange. Y dada su reputación de empresario meticuloso, era extraño que no hubiese ido a inspeccionar su inversión en persona.

Tal vez ése fuese el motivo por el que parecía un poco nervioso. En cuanto habían tomado el camino que daba al complejo turístico, había estado silencioso y tenso.

Shields había estado esperándolos, dirigiendo a todo un ejército de botones para que se ocupasen de su equipaje. A Serena le había resultado simpático desde el principio. Le recordaba a su abuelo Artemis, el padre de su madre. Un anciano astuto que decía las cosas como las pensaba y que siempre había estado dispuesto a darle un abrazo de los de verdad. El hecho de que Shields no pareciese sentirse intimidado por Darien le gustó todavía más. Era agradable conocer a otra persona que no estuviese dispuesta a hacerle reverencias nada más verlo. Serena pensó que tal vez había encontrado un aliado.

—Pensé que ibas a venir con Furuhata la semana pasada —continuó Shields.

—Estaba muy liado —respondió Darien, poniéndose a la defensiva, algo poco habitual en él.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, jovencito.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír al oír aquello.

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a recepción a registraros —añadió el anciano, guiñándole un ojo a Serena.

Hizo una señal a los botones y condujo a Serena y a Darien hasta el vestíbulo del hotel. Una enorme chimenea acentuaba los altos techos, haciendo que el lugar pareciese amplio y acogedor al mismo tiempo. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio y las flores silvestres que colgaban de las paredes le daban un aspecto fresco y agradable. El hotel tenía una belleza dulce y sencilla, nada que ver con el lujo del hotel de Darien en Las Vegas, y Serena se preguntó por qué estaría tan decidido a comprarlo.

Shields los presentó al personal de recepción utilizando sus nombres de pila y Serena se preguntó si lo habría hecho para bajarle todavía más los humos a Darien. Si era así, éste no pareció darse cuenta.

—Entonces, la tal señora Shields que hizo la reserva dijo que necesitaban una cabaña con dos camas para poder trabajar hasta tarde por las noches. Así que os he asignado Terra del Mar. Sólo tiene un baño, pero es muy bonita. Espero que os parezca bien.

Serena notó calor en las mejillas, el monte Everest se hacía cada vez más alto. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a las insinuaciones de Darien si estaban alojados en la misma cabaña, y con sólo un baño?

—Estupendo —contestó él, acariciando la espalda de Serena. Luego, añadió en voz baja—: Espero que tengamos que trabajar muchas noches.

Si Shields lo oyó, no dijo nada.

—Arreglado, entonces. ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo en mi casa mientras llevan vuestro equipaje a la cabaña?

Serena iba a aceptar la invitación cuando Darien se le adelantó: —serena está cansada del viaje, será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento.

—De acuerdo —dijo Shields sin enfadarse.

—No seas tonto —intervino Serena, ignorando a Darien y apoyando una mano en el brazo de Shields—. Estaré encantada de tomarme algo. No estoy nada cansada.

Y no tenía intención de quedarse a solas con Darien tan pronto. Necesitaba más tiempo para preparar su defensa.

—Me alegra oírlo, jovencita —dijo Shields, entrelazando el brazo con el de ella—. Preparo unos martinis deliciosos.

Pero cuando el anciano se giró a hablar con la recepcionista, Darien le dijo a Serena, articulando para que le leyese los labios:

—Gallina.

—¿Quién yo? —respondió ella del mismo modo.

Darien le dedicó una provocadora sonrisa y arqueó las cejas. A Serena se le aceleró el pulso.

—Espero que os guste el martini —comentó Shields guiándolos hasta su alojamiento.

—Me encanta —respondió Srena, que no había probado el martini en toda su vida.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Serena por alargar las copas con Shields lo máximo posible, una hora después estaba a solas con Darien en la cabaña Terra del Mar.

Tal y como ella había sospechado, era un lugar muy romántico. Darien no habría podido escoger un nidito de amor mejor ni aunque lo hubiese intentado.

Mientras él le daba la propina a los botones, Serena inspeccionó el lujoso bungalow de dos habitaciones. Shields lo había llamado cabaña, pero el término se quedaba un poco corto. El espacioso salón, con chimenea, daba a una terraza con vistas al acantilado. Echó un vistazo a la habitación principal y vio una enorme cama con dosel. No pudo evitar imaginarse en ella con Darien, así que cerró la puerta al instante.

—¿Prefieres la cama grande o la pequeña?

Serena se giró al oír la voz de Darien. Parecía relajado y divertido, con el trasero apoyado en el respaldo de un sillón. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la había dejado en una silla, y la estaba estudiando con tal intensidad que Serena volvió a preguntarse si no habría vuelto a leerle la mente.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—La pequeña, gracias.

Él empezó a remangarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus brazos bronceados y musculosos, cubiertos de vello oscuro. A Serena se le secó la boca.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos—. Tal vez debiéramos ahorrar energía compartiendo la cama grande.

—Con eso lo más probable es que generásemos energía, más que ahorrarla —replicó ella.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Tienes razón.

Serena notó que su rostro no era la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba empezando a calentarse y, a juzgar por la manera en que Darien la estaba mirando, también debía saber eso. Serna apartó la vista de él y salió a la terraza.

—Guau, las vistas son increíbles —exclamó.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y observó el promontorio rocoso que tenía delante. El mar se arremolinaba debajo de ellos, las olas llegaban a una cala de arena fina a la que se accedía por una escalera de madera. Aislada y espectacular, la cabaña era casi tan cautivadora como el hombre con el que estaba. Serena vio el jacuzzi que había al final de la terraza y le dio la espalda. Tal vez fuese mejor salir de allí también.

Oyó las pisadas de Darien en el suelo de madera, notó sus manos calientes en el vientre y que Darien la apoyaba contra su cuerpo.

—No puedes huir eternamente, y lo sabes.

Ella se estremeció. Se le entrecortó la respiración. Intentó contener la sensación de placer y se giró. Al verlo tan cerca, al oler su seductor aroma, a jabón, a hombre y a intimidad sexual, se dio cuenta de que Darien tenía razón.

—No estoy huyendo. Estoy manteniéndome firme —le respondió—. Resulta que no me gusta que me presionen. Y, hasta ahora, estás siendo demasiado insistente, Chiba.

El la miró con pasión e intensidad.

—Te equivocas. No estoy siendo insistente, estoy siendo sincero —le dijo, enterrando los dedos en su pelo—. Al contrario que tú.

Luego la besó con avidez. Ella separó los labios sin querer y Darien le metió la lengua dentro, poniendo en alerta todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Serena empezó a sentir tanto calor, que supo que pronto perdería el control. Se agarró a los hombros de Darien, sintiendo sus fuertes músculos debajo de la camisa, y apartó los labios de los de él.

—Te deseo —murmuró él, acariciándole la espalda—. Vamos a dejar de jugar.

—Eres tú el que está jugando.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Darien con voz ronca.

Ella pensó que tal vez no podía minar su confianza, su arrogancia, su convicción de que pronto volvería a tenerla en su cama. Al fin y al cabo, los pezones erguidos la delataban y se sentía tan preparada para recibirlo en su interior que tuvo que apretar los muslos para evitar que le temblasen las rodillas. Y su masculino olor estaba mareándola.

—No estoy preparada para saltar cada vez que tú chasquees los dedos, Darien. Quiero que pongamos unas normas.

—¿Qué normas? —preguntó él con incredulidad. Ya no parecía tan tranquilo.

—Regla número uno —anunció Serena—. Que Darien sea el jefe en la sala de juntas no quiere decir que sea el jefe en el dormitorio.

Él la soltó.

—A estas alturas ya deberías saber que juego con mis propias reglas, no con las de los demás —juró entre dientes y se pasó la mano por el pelo—, pero supongo que puedo darte algo más de tiempo para que te des cuenta.

Ella deseó contradecirlo, sentirse ofendida por sus palabras, pero no consiguió articular palabra. Porque sabía que, si Darien hubiese insistido un poco, a esas alturas ya habrían estado incumpliendo todas las normas. Y su cuerpo no se habría resistido lo más mínimo.

Darien la dejó sola en la terraza y volvió al salón. Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo, y Serena se fijó en el bulto de su bragueta.

—Voy a darte algo de tiempo, Serena, para que te acostumbres a la idea, pero después, pretendo volver a hacerte mía. Y cuando llegue ese momento, no quiero que me rechaces.

Ella se quedó estupefacta y Darien tomó su maleta y se metió en la habitación pequeña. ¿Por qué aquella declaración le había parecido más una promesa que una amenaza?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Saca el segundo párrafo —le dijo Darien, señalando el documento por encima del hombro de Serena—. Y reformúlalo según las instrucciones del abogado. Cuando esté terminado, le echaré otro vistazo.

—Sí, jefe —murmuró ella sin pensarlo.

—Y no hagas comentarios descarados —le dijo él, sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

—No, jefe —respondió Serena, sonriendo de forma seductora.

Darien se bajó las gafas y la miró por encima de la montura.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió—, o pensaré que quieres jugar.

Ella se contuvo para no responder a aquello y se puso a trabajar.

Tenía que dejar de provocarlo, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, si la estaba volviendo loca?

Tal vez fuese porque se había pasado la noche sin dormir, incapaz de sentirse cómoda en una cama tan grande, o porque Darien llevaba veinticuatro horas sin dejar de darle órdenes.

El problema era que, cada vez que le daba una orden nueva, Serena pensaba en la promesa que le había hecho el día anterior. Y el hecho de que él no dudase en tocarla, inclinarse sobre ella e invadir su espacio vital, tampoco estaba siendo de gran ayuda.

Aunque era aún más frustrante ver que Darien parecía mucho más cómodo con aquel juego que ella. No había vuelto a hablar de su relación personal desde la noche anterior.

Cuando habían cenado en el restaurante del hotel, él la había observado atentamente, pero sólo había hablado de trabajo. Al final de la noche, Serena había pensado que le iba a dar un soponcio. Y, por si fuese poco, esa mañana había encontrado seis paquetes de preservativos en el armario del cuarto de baño. Llevaba todo el día pensando en ellos, y en él. Y para rematar, Darien se había vuelto a poner las malditas gafas. Sólo tenía que sacarlas de la funda y jugar con ellas para que Serena se excitase. Era bochornoso.

La única cosa que hacía que Serena no cediese a la tensión sexual que reinaba en el ambiente era su orgullo. No quería perder aquel juego del gato y el ratón, con Darien en el papel del gato y ella, en el del obediente ratón.

Estaba jugando con ella, esperando que se mostrase débil para atacar, y Serena no quería ser atacada. Todavía no, en cualquier caso, no hasta que él le dejase ver alguna debilidad. Aunque Serena estaba empezando a pensar que no tenía ninguna. Y la tensión estaba haciendo que se volviese loca. ¿Por qué si no tenía tantas ganas de volver a coquetear con él?

Golpeó las teclas del ordenador y se obligó a concentrarse en su trabajo. Al menos, estaba consiguiendo mantenerse a la altura en eso. Le dolían los dedos de tanto escribir en el ordenador, había hecho tantas llamadas de teléfono que temía quedarse sorda de un oído y había empezado a recitar la agenda de Darien en sueños. El trabajo era todo un reto y Serena sabía que lo estaba impresionado con su eficiencia. Lo que no sabía Darien era toda la energía sexual que estaba canalizando en sus tareas para evitar saltarle encima.

Darien observó cómo se movían los dedos de Serena sobre el teclado y admiró el esfuerzo titánico que estaba realizando por concentrarse. Le alegró saber que no era el único que tenía que contener su frustración sexual. La noche anterior, después de la cena, se había metido en la cama con la entrepierna dolorida. Se había pasado casi toda la noche mirando los labios de Serena y había tenido que darse la segunda ducha fría del día nada más darle las buenas noches. Pero al meterse en el baño lo había asaltado el aroma a rosas del perfume de Serena. ¿Lo habría echado por el baño para volverlo loco? Aun así, había controlado el deseo de ir a verla a su habitación.

Iba a ser ella la que fuese a buscarlo en esa ocasión.

Él ya le había dejado claro cómo se sentía. Y sabía que Serena lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. En cuanto lo admitiese, podrían dejar de jugar. A Darien no le había gustado que lo acusase de ser demasiado insistente. Nunca lo era con las mujeres. O tomaban lo que les ofrecía, o lo dejaban. Siempre eran ellas las que decidían. Aunque con Serena las cosas no estaban tan claras. En cuanto decidiese acercarse a él, volverían a estarlo. Apartó la mirada de ella y miró hacia la terraza.

El maravilloso tiempo primaveral y el reconfortante olor a resina de pino y a sal del mar le hicieron recordar su niñez y lo animaron todavía más. Le gustaba haber vuelto. Y, a pesar de que Serena estuviese revolucionando a su libido, también era una buena compañía, una adversaria digna y una gran trabajadora. Era la mejor asistente personal que había tenido. Y todo eso era una estupenda distracción, justo lo que necesitaba.

Había esperado sobresaltarse al volver a ver a Armando Shields, pero no había imaginado que todas las emociones que tantos años había estado enterrando, volverían a emerger con tanta fuerza. La presencia de Serena había hecho que no le diese tantas vueltas a los fantasmas de su pasado.

Repasó los correos electrónicos que tenía en el ordenador mientras se decía que, a largo plazo, ese par de días de tortura iban a merecer la pena. De hecho, tal vez fuese el momento adecuado para volver a calentar a Serena, después de la coqueta sonrisa que ésta le había dedicado unos minutos antes.

—He terminado —anunció ella—. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo antes de que lo imprima?

—Claro —contestó Darien. Se levantó y se colocó justo detrás de Serena, con la mejilla casi acariciando su pelo. Qué bien olía.

—Tiene muy buena pinta —añadió, leyendo el documento y notando que Serena se ponía tensa. Supo que no tardaría en doblegarse—. No creo que Ando oponga más resistencia —añadió, aspirando el olor de su pelo y pensando que el trato con Shields no era la única cosa que iba a conseguir.

—¿Quién es Ando? —le preguntó ella, girando la cabeza. —Ando Shiedls, el viejo al que vamos a comprarle el hotel —respondió en tono ausente.

—Pensé que se llamaba Armando.

—Pero lo llaman Ando. Así lo llamaba yo cuando… —se interrumpió de repente y cerró la boca.

¿Qué le había pasado? Había estado a punto de soltar algo de lo que llevaba sin hablar más de veinte años.

Serena se preguntó qué era lo que Darien había estado a punto de decir, pero lo había visto palidecer y se había apartado de ella con rigidez.

—¿Por qué no mandas por correo electrónico el…?

—No sabía que Armando Shields y tú os conocieseis —lo interrumpió ella, intrigada.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —respondió él. —¿Y por qué habéis hecho los dos como si no os conocieseis?

—Ando no ha fingido —le dijo Darien, apartando la vista—. No se acuerda de mí.

Aquello la preocupó. ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente allí? ¿Por qué Darien no la miraba a los ojos? Le había parecido oír culpabilidad en su voz. ¿Tendría algún motivo oculto para querer comprar el complejo turístico de Shields? Michiru había comentado que era un empresario despiadado, pero ¿cómo de despiadado?

—¿Por qué no le dices que ya os conocéis? —le preguntó.

Entonces pensó que, a pesar de haber pasado una inolvidable noche de pasión con aquel hombre, y de haber viajado hasta California con él, no sabía nada de su vida. Porque no se lo había preguntado. Y ya iba siendo hora de evitar que fuesen sus hormonas las que tomasen todas las decisiones en su lugar.

Él la miró a la cara.

—Deja de mirarme como si acabase de matar a un gato.

—Pues deja tú de evitar mi pregunta —replicó Serena.

Darien entrecerró los ojos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

A Serena le dolió oír aquello.

—Ya lo sé, pero hemos sido amantes y… —dudó, respiró hondo, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir terminaría para siempre con el juego— vamos a volver a serlo.

Él la miró con deseo. Se sacó la mano del bolsillo y le acarició la mejilla.

—Me alegra saber que por fin hayas aceptado lo inevitable.

Serena se apartó.

—¿De qué conoces a Armando Shields?

Él volvió a meterse la mano en el bolsillo.

—Eso forma parte del pasado y no tiene nada que ver contigo y conmigo.

—Por supuesto que sí. No pienso meterme en la cama con un hombre que podría estar haciendo algo inmoral.

—¡Inmoral! —exclamó Darien indignado—. ¿De qué estás hablando? No hay nada de inmoral en este acuerdo. Shields va a conseguir un buen precio por el complejo. Jamás lo engañaría, significa…

Volvió a callarse de repente, se giró y se agarró a la barandilla de la terraza con fuerza. Serena pensó que era la primera vez que lo veía perder así el control.

Él se recompuso y volvió a mirarla, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Mira, Serena, no es nada importante.

—Si no es nada importante, ¿por qué te asusta contármelo?

—No me asusta contártelo, maldita sea.

—Entonces, cuéntamelo.

—Está bien —dijo Darien, levantando las manos con frustración—. Cuando yo tenía ocho años, mi padre me trajo aquí y luego se marchó. No volvió a buscarme hasta seis meses después. Eso es todo.

Serena no había sabido qué esperar, pero, en cualquier caso, no había esperado sentirse cegada de ira.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu padre te abandonó aquí?

—No, no exactamente —respondió él, dejando escapar una carcajada—. Mamoru Chiba no era un mal tipo, pero no estaba hecho para ser padre. Era un jugador. Cuando estaba de buena racha, se olvidaba de todo lo demás. No es un secreto. Ahora, ¿te importa si dejamos el tema?

«De eso nada», pensó Serena. Acababa de vislumbrar al hombre que había detrás de la máscara. Eso la sorprendió y la fascinó.

—¿Dónde estaba tu madre? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Él volvió a sentarse frente a ella, suspiró.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?

—Sí.

Darien se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el horizonte. La noche estaba empezando a caer y unas nubes moradas se cernían sobre el azul del mar.

—Mi madre falleció cuando yo era un bebé. No me acuerdo de ella —le contó Darien, volviendo a mirarla—. Me quedé con mi padre y las cosas fueron bien, casi siempre.

—¿Casi siempre? —repitió ella—. Entonces, ¿se olvidó de ti más de una vez?

—Normalmente, sólo me dejaba solo un par de días, hasta que llegamos aquí.

—Pero eso es horrible.

Serena pensó en lo vulnerable y solo que debía de haberse sentido Darien. Un niño pequeño abandonado por la persona que debía haberlo cuidado. Por eso le importaba tanto ser él quien tuviese el control en esos momentos.

—Mi padre nos registró aquí con nombres falsos y luego desapareció. Cuando llevaba cinco días sin volver, me entró pánico.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Intenté robar dinero de la caja registradora. Ando me pilló y se enteró de lo que pasaba —suspiró—. Yo sentí miedo, lo insulté, le pegué, intenté escaparme. Era un granujilla.

—Estabas asustado.

—Tal vez —dijo él, como si sus sentimientos no importasen—. Pensé que me llevarían a la policía, pero no lo hicieron. Ando me recogió. Su salón sigue estando exactamente igual que entonces.

Por eso se había puesto tan tenso al entrar en él.

—¿Y qué ocurrió cuando tu padre regresó?

Él se pasó la mano por la cara. Aquél parecía ser el recuerdo más duro. —No fue nada agradable —se limitó a responder. —Deberías decirle a Ando quién eres. —No —dijo Darien, poniéndose tenso. —¿Por qué no? —Porque no quiero —insistió él, con una vehemencia que la sorprendió—. Ya no soy el granujilla de entonces. Hace muchos años que lo dejé atrás.

Ella deseó preguntarle por qué odiaba tanto a aquel niño desesperado, pero supo que Darien no respondería a su pregunta, así que decidió intentarlo de otro modo.

—¿Por qué deseas tanto comprar The Grange?

—¿Sinceramente? No tengo ni idea. Hace tiempo que decidí que quería vender mi hotel de Las Vegas, pero no sé por qué elegí este lugar —le dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Fue un impulso que no pude resistir.

Se paseó por la terraza y luego se apoyó en la barandilla, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

—Cuando Andrew empezó con las negociaciones, le dije que no quería que Ando se enterase de quién era yo.

—No puedo creer que Ando se haya olvidado de ti.

—Ando y Tsuki nunca supieron mi nombre real.

—¿No se lo dijiste nunca, en todo el tiempo que estuviste viviendo con ellos?

—No, nunca —dijo él, haciendo una pausa, como preguntándose si debía contarle más—. Pensaron que me llamaba Malechite Metalia. Al principio no les dije mi nombre real por miedo, pero después… No sé. Era como si me hubiese convertido en una persona distinta.

—Eras un niño asustado —le dijo Serena en tono cariñoso—. Créeme, si Ando es el hombre que tú me has descrito, no se enfadará si se lo cuentas.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —preguntó él con la voz quebrada.

Y Serena se dio cuenta de que, dentro de aquel hombre duro y autoritario seguía habiendo una parte del niño abandonado. Se le encogió el corazón al pensarlo.

—Tienes que decirle quién eres —susurró—. Tienes que contarle el verdadero motivo por el que quieres comprar The Grange.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que quieres un hogar —respondió Serena—. Y éste es el único que podrías tener.

Darien estaba atónito. Era como si Serena hubiese llegado a su alma y hubiese sacado de ella algo de lo que ni siquiera él era consciente. Un secreto que jamás le había confesado a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Se alejó de ella, miró hacia el mar, los contradictorios sentimientos de culpabilidad, remordimiento y anhelo hacían que su estómago estuviese tan revuelto como las olas.

Serena le apoyó una mano en la espalda.

—Ando es el verdadero motivo por el que has vuelto.

Él inclinó la cabeza y se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla. El suelo acababa de moverse bajo sus pies. Se sintió expuesto y necesitado, como cuando era niño. Como había jurado que no volvería a sentirse jamás.

Se dio la vuelta y ella bajó la mano.

—Te equivocas. No necesito un hogar ni necesito a Ando Shields.

«Ni tampoco te necesito a ti», se dijo desesperadamente. No podía ser. Serena le hacía sentir cosas, pensar cosas en las que no quería pensar. Y había llegado el momento de dejarse de tonterías y tomar lo que quería de verdad. Su cuerpo.

Apartó el pánico de su mente y la agarró.

—¿Por qué no pedimos algo de cenar? —le acarició un brazo—. Esta puesta de sol es demasiado bonita como para estropearla trabajando.

Serena sintió un escalofrío.

Lo que le había dicho, había afectado a Serena, que estaba intentando cambiar de tema de conversación. Ella no entendía por qué, pero aquel breve momento de vulnerabilidad hacía que lo desease más que nunca. Lo deseaba tanto que le daba miedo, pero por fin estaba dispuesta a admitir que la excitaba todavía más.

—Me parece estupendo. Tengo hambre —le dijo, tirando la cautela por la borda.

Le gustó sentir deseo por él al verlo entrar en el salón para llamar al servicio de habitaciones. Su imaginación voló mientras apagaba los ordenadores y los recogía.

Darien le había ganado la mano, pero de la recompensa iban a disfrutar los dos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Estoy llena —anunció Serena, dejando el tenedor. —¿Ya has terminado? —le preguntó Darien, viendo que todavía le quedaba pasta en el plato—. ¿No estabas muerta de hambre? Serena pilló el tono insinuante de sus palabras.

Era un milagro haber podido comer algo con Darien mirándola como un tiburón al acecho.

Tomó su copa de pinot noir, le dio un trago e intentó buscar un tema de conversación inocuo para calmar sus nervios.

—¿Es verdad que eras jugador de póker profesional antes de hacer construir The Phoenix?

—Pareces sorprendida —respondió él, dando también un trago a su copa.

—Lo estoy, un poco —admitió Serena—. No pareces ser de los que lo arriesgan todo a la suerte.

—Si estás concentrado y juegas bien tus cartas, puedes engañar a la suerte. Le dijo aquello con tanta seguridad, que a ella le costó contradecirlo. —No lo creo. Si no te dan buenas cartas, da igual cómo las juegues. Pierdes. —¿Quieres que echemos una partida para que te demuestre lo contrario? —No, gracias. No tengo dinero y no sé jugar, así que estaría en desventaja.

—No tenemos por qué jugar con dinero. Y yo puedo explicarte las reglas del juego —al ver que Serena no respondía, él arqueó una ceja—. A no ser que tengas miedo.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó ella—, pero, entonces, ¿qué nos jugamos?

Él le dedicó una sensual sonrisa.

—Prendas de ropa.

—¿No estarás sugiriendo que juguemos al strip póker?

—Llevo casi una semana esperando a volver a desnudarte —respondió Darien—. Me estoy empezando a desesperar.

Aunque no lo parecía, parecía más bien un gato que quisiera devorarla.

Serena se sonrojó y se le aceleró el pulso, pero no pudo sacarse la imagen de Darien desnudo de la cabeza. No podía perderse la oportunidad.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y sopesó la situación.

Darien llevaba puestos unos chinos, camisa, cinturón y unos mocasines, sin calcetines. Dando por hecho que también llevase calzoncillos, seguían siendo seis prendas. Calculó mentalmente su ropa: incluidos los pendientes, contados de manera individual, por supuesto, llevaba un total de doce prendas.

—¿También cuentas las joyas? —preguntó.

Él se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto, podemos contar hasta los botones si quieres.

Serena miró su vestido de algodón, que tenía unas veinticinco pequeñas perlas que hacían las veces de botones, la chaqueta que llevaba encima tenía otros seis. La camisa de Darien no podía tener más de diez y los dos más altos ya estaban desabrochados. Darien estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Me parece justo —le dijo, saboreando la idea de que esa misma confianza era lo que iba a perderlo.

—De acuerdo —Darien se levantó, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y tomó la botella de pinot y las dos copas—. Entonces, ¿jugamos?

—Por supuesto.

Darien entró en el salón, encendió la chimenea y fue a por una baraja. Serena se apoyó en el sillón y observó el fuego. No habían encendido las luces del techo, dejando que las llamas iluminasen el salón con un brillo dorado. Si a eso añadía la lujosa alfombra que había en el suelo, la botella de vino medio vacía encima de la mesita del café, y el olor a jazmín y lavanda que entraba de la terraza, el escenario no podía haber sido más perfecto.

La chispa de excitación que llevaba días burlándose de ella se encendió cuando Darien volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra, con el fuego marcando la línea de su mandíbula. Ella miró sus pies descalzos y se preguntó si no se habría dado cuenta de que acababa de darle dos prendas de ventaja más.

Darien desplegó la baraja, sacó los comodines y luego barajó las cartas con una destreza que sugería años y años de práctica. Mientras lo observaba, a Serena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que acababa de ser engañada por un profesional?

Darien levantó la vista y la miró fijamente.

—Siéntate en la alfombra, será más fácil así.

Serena se sentó frente a él, sobre sus pies, intentando ignorar la caricia del suave tejido en sus muslos y los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

¿Por qué se sentía como si ya estuviese desnuda?

Darien repartió cinco cartas a cada uno, boca abajo, luego rellenó las copas de vino mientras le explicaba las reglas del juego a Serena.

Mientras tomaba sus cartas, Kate ya no se sintió como un ratón a punto de ser atacado por un gato, sino como un ratón a la merced de un lobo grande, malo y que sabía jugar al póker.

—¡Pero si tengo dos ases! —exclamó Serena.

Darien pensó que tenía que haberla dejado ganar. Ya había perdido los dos zapatos, todas las joyas y la chaqueta, y se estaba sujetando el vestido con una mano mientras jugaba con la otra. Sólo le quedaban por desabrochar cuatro botones.

—Y muy bonitos —le dijo, bajando la vista a su escote.

Ella levantó la mano para taparse el encaje rosa del sujetador y Darien volvió a mirarla a la cara.

—Pero dos ases no ganan a dos parejas.

—Pero si son sólo de doses y treses. Es ridículo — argumentó Serena, que no podía perder el vestido. Se quedaría sólo con el sujetador y las braguitas.

Él se echó a reír.

—Si no me equivoco, te quedan tres prendas —le dijo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte el vestido? —No gracias —respondió ella. Tal y como estaban yendo las cosas, lo mismo habría dado que le hubiese hecho un striptease. Y el hecho de que aquello la excitase, todavía empeoraba más las cosas. Su plan de los últimos días había consistido en hacerle ver a Darien que no podía ser siempre él quien mandase, pero en esos momentos mandaba más que nunca, y ella misma le había dado las riendas de la situación.

Y, lo que era peor, Darien había estado todo el tiempo concentrado mientras que ella se había distraído con cada mirada que le había dedicado.

Notó que le acariciaba la pierna y se sobresaltó.

Y él seguía sonriendo.

—No irás a echarte atrás, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ella con orgullo, levantándose con piernas temblorosas.

Él se tomó su tiempo para recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Allí donde sus ojos la tocaban, a Serena le quemaba la piel. Dejó caer el vestido a sus pies y él apretó la mandíbula y su mirada se volvió de un azul más intenso antes de que volviese a bajarla a las cartas.

Serena se preguntó por qué no la estaba mirando a ella. Y por qué no había dicho nada.

Notó que los pezones se le endurecían y que se le ponía la piel de gallina a pesar del calor del fuego. ¿Cómo podía estar Darien tranquilo, si ella estaba a punto de explotar?

Pero entonces vio que se tensaba un músculo en su mejilla y que se colocaba los pantalones, y pensó que tal vez no estuviese tan cómodo, ni tan concentrado, como quería hacerle creer.

Serena se maldijo en silencio por ser tan tonta. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se lo había puesto muy fácil. Debía utilizar su cuerpo para ganarle en vez de sentir vergüenza. Respiró hondo. Había llegado el momento de darle una lección.

Le dio una patada al vestido y se arrodilló en la alfombra. Se puso el brazo debajo del pecho para hacerlo subir de tal manera que estuvo a punto de salírsele del sujetador. Luego se aclaró la garganta. Darien la miró y sus pupilas se dilataron. Apretó la mandíbula todavía más.

—¿Por qué no reparto yo? —preguntó Serena, imitando a Marilyn Monroe lo mejor que pudo.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero clavó la vista en su escote. Después, tosió.

—Como quieras —le contestó con voz tensa, tendiéndole la baraja.

Serna pasó las uñas por el dorso de su mano y vio su reacción. Aquello estaba mejor. Sacó la punta de la lengua y se la pasó con los labios mientras barajaba. Y creyó oír un gemido ahogado.

Cuando Darien se inclinó a recoger sus cartas, Serena miró disimuladamente su bragueta.

Entonces se sintió más segura de sí misma que en muchos días. Tal y como había sospechado, su oponente no estaba tan concentrado como parecía y ella tenía pruebas que lo demostraban.

Su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar.

Miró sus cartas y vio que tenía dos reinas.

Al garete la experiencia y la concentración. Iba a hacerle perder la camisa, y mucho más.

Serena vio cómo Darien miraba sus cartas con el ceño fruncido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Otra mano mala para el rey del póker. Desde que, veinte minutos antes, había empezado a utilizar sus armas de seducción, Darien no había dado pie con bola.

Fingió que estudiaba su pareja de dieces y se pasó la mano por el borde del sujetador, suspirando.

Darien juró entre dientes.

—Pareja de doses y te quitas el sujetador —dijo Darien, dejando sus cartas sobre la alfombra.

—Pues yo creo que gana mi pareja de dieces —replicó ella, saboreando el triunfo.

A Darien sólo le quedaban puestos los calzoncillos de Calvin Klein. Serena los señaló, excitándose todavía más.

Dame los Calvin Klein, macho.

—No hasta que tú no me des el sujetador.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Te he ganado.

Darien la sorprendió agarrándola con fuerza por la muñeca y tirando sus cartas al fuego.

—El juego ha terminado, cariño.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —gritó ella. —¿Cómo que no? —inquirió Darien, levantándose y haciendo que ella se pusiese en pie también.

Con un solo movimiento, le puso ambas manos detrás de la espalda, se las agarró con una mano y la besó.

Serena forcejeó, consumida de deseo mientras él le metía la lengua en la boca y la apretaba contra su pecho. Darien sabía a vino y a frustración. Ella se apretó contra su erección.

El chasquido del broche de su sujetador hizo que volviese a la realidad. Se soltó las manos y se intentó tapar los pechos con las copas del sujetador. Él le bajó los tirantes de encaje y un segundo después, se lo había quitado y lo había tirado por los aires.

—Devuélvemelo —gritó Serena, tapándose los pechos con los brazos. —Has hecho trampa —anunció él—. Así que tienes que pagar por ello. —No he hecho trampa —replicó ella indignada, retrocediendo. —Me has distraído y provocado, y eso cuenta como trampa —le dijo él, acercándose.

—De eso nada, te lo acabas de inventar —contestó Serena, poniéndole la mano en el pecho para que no se acercase más, pero entonces chocó contra el sofá y cayó en él.

Darien se tumbó encima.

—Éste va a ser tu castigo —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza para acariciarle el pecho henchido con la lengua.

Serena se estremeció y gimió mientras Darien le chupaba el pecho con fuerza. Y toda su indignación se convirtió en un infierno de deseo. Él cambió su atención al otro pecho, acariciándolo antes de tomarlo con los dientes. Serena gimió.

De repente, dejó de notar el peso del cuerpo de Darien y abrió los ojos. Él la levantó sin esfuerzo y se la puso sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Serena aturdida, aferrándose a los fuertes músculos de su espalda mientras entraban en el baño.

Oyó cómo abría el armario en el que estaban los preservativos.

—Vamos a necesitar provisiones, va a ser una noche muy larga —respondió él.

Y un momento después estaban en el dormitorio. Darien la dejó sobre la enorme cama y tiró dos cajas a su lado. ¡Seis preservativos!

Luego, se arrodilló en la cama y la agarró por los tobillos para arrastrarla hacia él.

—Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido —le dijo. Como si, en esa ocasión, fuese una promesa y una amenaza a la vez.

El tiempo de Serena se había terminado.

Valoró sus opciones: pelear, huir o rendirse, durante unos dos segundos. Y luego aceptó lo inevitable.

—Lo que tú digas, mi señor y dueño —respondió, parpadeando exageradamente.

Él la miró sorprendido y Serena se echó a reír, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Darien le quitó las braguitas. La agarró por el trasero y ella levantó las caderas de manera instintiva.

—Me alegro de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de quién manda aquí —dijo él riendo.

Pasó la mano por su sexo húmedo y le acarició el clítoris. Serena notó un escalofrío. Se mordió el labio e intentó contener el orgasmo. Se apartó de las expertas manos de Darien y se puso de rodillas, buscando con la mano el borde de sus calzoncillos.

Él le agarró los pechos con las palmas de las manos calientes y le acarició los pezones. Serena gimió, y dejó de saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Darien le mordisqueó el cuello. —Sigue así, cielo, no has hecho más que empezar —le dijo.

Ella no pudo contestar porque tenía la respiración entrecortada, y tiró de los calzoncillos para dejar libre la poderosa erección. Luego la envolvió con su mano y tocó la gota de humedad que había en la punta. Darien respondió con un gemido.

—Todavía me debes los calzoncillos —susurró Serena. Él la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa muy sexy. Bajó de la cama, se los quitó y se los dio.

—Ya iba siendo hora —le dijo ella, tirándolos por encima de su hombro y alargando la mano para volver a tomar su pene.

—No —dijo él.

La agarró por la muñeca y le puso el brazo encima de la cabeza, obligándola a tumbarse boca arriba en la cama antes de tenderse a su lado. Serena intentó tocarlo con la mano que tenía libre, pero Darien le agarró la otra muñeca y se la colocó por encima de la cabeza también.

—Recuerda quién es el jefe —le dijo, acariciando la curva de su cadera.

Ella intentó resistirse, pero Darien se echó a reír.

—Suéltame, quiero tocarte yo también —le gritó Serena.

Él le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Todavía no.

Serena notó su erección contra el muslo.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó, desesperada.

—Porque quiero saborearte.

«¿Y qué pasa con lo que quiero yo?», pensó ella, y estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero entonces Darien bajó la mano hasta su sexo y se lo acarició. Serena se sacudió al llegar al clímax. Gritó y se apretó contra él, dejando que aquel orgasmo que tanto tiempo llevaba negándose recorriese todo su cuerpo con la fuerza y la cólera de un huracán.

Darien le soltó las muñecas y se perdió en la belleza del rostro de Serena, suave y sereno después de la explosión. Todavía le temblaba el cuerpo y Darien deseó hacerla suya. Era la imagen más increíble que había visto en toda su vida.

Había pretendido demostrarle a Serena que podía tomárselo con calma y que podía dominarla como había dominado a todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida. De niño, había sido víctima de sus emociones. Y no quería volver a sentirse así. Jamás había pensado que aquellos sentimientos resurgirían al regresar a The Grange, pero había sido así. La apasionada respuesta de Serena hacía que se sintiese todavía más expuesto, más necesitado. Así que se obligó a retroceder, a demostrar que era él quien llevaba las riendas de aquella relación. No obstante, la necesidad de controlarla y de controlarse a sí mismo, se había vuelto contra él.

La deseaba más que nunca.

¿No se cansaba de ella jamás?

Intentó apartar aquella idea de su mente, la agarró por las caderas y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, haciendo que Serena se sentase encima. El pelo rizado de Serena cayó sobre el rostro de Darien cuando ésta puso las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Le sonrió, y su tentadora boca lo volvió loco. Luego se colocó con el sexo justo encima de su pene y Darien pensó que corría el riesgo de llegar al clímax incluso antes de penetrarla.

Intentó cambiarla de postura y luego tomó la caja de preservativos:

—No tengas prisa, Darien —murmuró ella, besándolo por el pecho—, porque da la casualidad de que… —acarició su pecho con la lengua— ahora soy yo la que quiere saborearte.

Él juró entre dientes mientras Serena descendía por su abdomen, torturándolo, haciendo que se le entrecortase la respiración, que no pudiese pensar, que sólo pudiese sentir los deliciosos lametones.

—Para —le dijo, agarrándole la cabeza con ambas manos, luchando con todo su cuerpo por controlarse—. Así no. Esta vez, no.

Serena intentó protestar, pero él la agarró por los hombros, y se volvió a girar en la cama para colocarse encima de ella. La besó apasionadamente mientras se colocaba el preservativo.

Entonces se puso entre sus muslos y, agarrándola por el trasero, la penetró profundamente. Serena estaba tan tensa, tan caliente, que Darien pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón rodeándolo. Apretó los dientes e intentó controlarse un poco más. Se movió dentro de ella con fuerza hasta que consiguió que llegase al orgasmo y entonces fue cuando perdió el control y la violencia de su propio clímax lo golpeó por fin.

Serena se sintió como si estuviese en la guerra. Le costaba respirar y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Darien se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. Ella lo observó, sorprendida, con recelo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir?

Cuando su respiración se normalizó por fin, se apoyó en un codo y lo miró. Darien tenía el pelo corto y moreno pegado a la frente por el sudor. Serena se lo apartó, le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y luego le apoyó la palma de la mano en el pecho, sintiendo cómo subía y bajaba éste con su respiración. Darien había perdido el control. Ella había hecho que lo perdiese y eso la había excitado de manera increíble, pero, en esos momentos, también la asustaba.

La primera noche que se habían acostado juntos, el sexo había sido divertido, desenfadado. En esa ocasión había habido una urgencia, una intimidad, que la aterraban.

—A esto llamo yo una partida al strip-póker — murmuró, intentando aliviar la tensión del momento. Darien bajó el brazo y la miró. Sonrió, pero no consiguió engañar a Serena, que seguía notando su corazón acelerado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, agarrándola del trasero de forma posesiva—. He sido un poco brusco al final.

—No seas tonto. Estoy estupendamente —respondió ella, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que era verdad.

La ternura, el anhelo que estaba sintiendo la superaban.

Se tapó con la sábana, decidida a ignorar la emoción que se agolpaba en su pecho. Sabía que no debía sentirse tan contenta, tan llena. Sólo habían compartido una sesión de buen sexo. De un sexo extraordinario. Volvió a tumbarse, apartada de Darien, sintiéndose desorientada.

Él tomó la colcha de satén para taparlos a ambos, luego le acarició el abdomen y la abrazó.

—Ven aquí —le susurró, envolviéndola con su cuerpo grande.

Había apoyado el pecho en su espalda, el vello de sus piernas le estaba haciendo cosquillas en los muslos y Serena podía notar su pene, todavía un poco duro, apretado contra su trasero.

Intentó apartarse, pero él la sujetó. Normalmente, Serena no se ponía cariñosa después del sexo. No le gustaba. Le parecía un comportamiento demasiado íntimo. Pensó en decírselo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Darien se había hecho más profunda y lenta, y de que la mano que había apoyado en su pecho se había relajado. Estaba dormido.

Serena bostezó y se le cerraron los ojos. Se acurrucó contra Darien y sintió que le pesaban mucho las piernas. Tal vez le viniese bien dormir un poco.

Esa noche, Darien la despertó en dos ocasiones para hacerle sentir el mayor de los placeres sexuales, y cuando Darien se despertó por la mañana, seguía entre sus brazos.

* * *

**si lo se, me quieren matar o no?**

**bueno bueno**

**esta semana tuve infinidad de pruebas, entrega de trabajos y recibi la grata sorpresa que me eximi del unico ramo que podia pasar sin dar examen (salto en un pie de pura felicidad XD)**

**ademas ando con el internet leeennnnttttoooo (parece chiba pero es verdad) y ahora mismo estoy entumida de frio en el patio pechandole wiiffii a mi vecino (que lindo *W*)**

**asi que por eso ni se cuantos capis subi pero son muchos**

**besos besos**

**fer**

**PS: tambien escribo mis historias porque quiero actualizar y la inspiracion viene como en uranos xd**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Voy a tener que hablar con tu jefe, jovencita. Chiba te hace trabajar demasiado.

Serena intentó disimular otro bostezo mientras

Armando Shields la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Llevaba un par de días sin despegarse de él para escribir un informe acerca del funcionamiento de The Grange. Habían conectado bien desde el principio, pero aquélla no había sido la primera vez que Ando comentaba que la notaba cansada.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —contestó ella, bostezando de nuevo. —¿Trabajaste anoche hasta muy tarde? —le preguntó el anciano.

Serena se ruborizó. Bueno, podía decirse que sí.

Desde la noche del strip-póker, Darien le había demostrado ser un jefe muy exigente y un amante, todavía más. Y ella había cumplido con todas sus exigencias con mucho entusiasmo, pero mientras que Darien parecía ser capaz de funcionar casi sin dormir, ella estaba empezando a decaer. Esa noche, le diría que necesitaba descansar. Su trabajo estaba empezando a verse afectado por la falta de sueño.

—No era tan tarde —le contestó a Armando.

Éste entrecerró los ojos. No la creía.

—Si mañana vuelves a aparecer por aquí bostezando, hablaré con Chiba. Se lo puedes decir de mi parte.

Serena asintió, conmovida por el hecho de que Ando quisiese protegerla, pero no era la primera vez que hacía un comentario mordaz acerca de Darien.

—¿Por qué no te cae bien Darien?

A Ando no pareció incomodarle la pregunta.

—Ni me gusta ni me disgusta. No lo conozco — respondió—. Y eso me molesta. No estoy seguro de poder confiar en él.

Serena ya lo había sospechado nada más conocer a Ando. Y le preocupaba que Darien siguiese evitándolo y no hiciese nada para resolver la situación.

—¿Por qué no confías en él? —le preguntó en tono cauto—. Es un hombre de negocios muy respetado.

—Es posible, pero yo juzgo a las personas según las veo. Cuando se interesó por comprarme el complejo, hice algunas pesquisas. Y averigüé cosas acerca de tu jefe que no me gustaron.

—¿Como el qué?

—Que había sido jugador. No me gustan los jugadores. Conocí a uno hace más de veinte años. Un hombre egoísta, violento y despiadado como el que más —le contó Ando, sentándose—. Y no quería vender mi hotel a un hombre así. —¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —le preguntó Serena. —Fui a visitar el hotel que Chiba tiene en Las Vegas. De incognito, por supuesto. Y me gustó lo que vi.

Entonces me dije que tal vez Chiba no fuese como el jugador al que yo había conocido, sino sólo un hombre al que le gustaba arriesgarse —dijo Ando sonriendo—. Además, la oferta final que me ha hecho no es nada desdeñable.

Serena se echó a reír y se preguntó si Darien sería consciente de que había dado con la horma de su zapato con Ando Shields. Entonces, le vino a la mente otra cosa que éste había dicho.

—¿Cómo conoció a ese otro jugador? —le preguntó.

¿Se trataría del padre de Darien?

Ando dejó de sonreír. Suspiró y se levantó de su sillón.

—Es una historia muy larga, y sin final feliz.

Se acercó a las puertas de cristal de la terraza y se quedó mirando a través de ellas.

—Si no quiere contármela, lo entenderé —le dijo ella en voz baja.

—No he vuelto a hablar del tema desde que Mitsuki murió —le contestó Ando, girándose a mirarla, con los ojos llenos de dolor—, pero eres una chica directa y me caes bien. Tal vez necesite hablar de ello. No sé por qué, pero es un tema que me está carcomiendo últimamente.

Serena se levantó y se acercó a él.

—Pues me encantaría escucharlo.

Se sentaron a la mesa de hierro forjado que había en la terraza de Ando y, con el pelo revuelto por la brisa del mar, Serena bebió el té que éste había pedido que les llevaran y escuchó lo que tenía que contarle. Sólo necesito escuchar la primera frase para saber de quién estaba hablando.

—El hombre del que te he hablado tenía un hijo. Vinieron aquí un verano y Mitsuki se dio cuenta nada más verlos de que algo no iba bien. El niño tenía ojeras, llevaba la ropa sucia y estaba muy delgado —dijo Armando, dejando su taza de té y sonriendo—. Mitsuki no dejaba de darme la lata con él. ¿Por qué no habíamos vuelto a ver su padre desde que habían llegado? ¿Por qué no salía el niño nunca de la habitación? El servicio de habitaciones llevaba cuatro días sin entrar en ella porque el cartel de _No molesten _siempre estaba puesto. De todos modos, yo no le presté atención hasta que sorprendí al muchacho intentando robar de la caja registradora. El niño se puso frenético, así que lo encerré en mi despacho. Quería llamar a la policía, pero Mitsuki me detuvo. Insistió en que fuésemos a la habitación. Y lo que encontramos…

Armando sacudió la cabeza y la expresión de su rostro hizo que a Serena se le encogiese el corazón en el pecho.

—La cama del padre ni siquiera estaba deshecha. Se había marchado la primera noche y había dejado al pobre niño solo.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó Serena, sintiéndose mal porque quería contarle a Armando lo que sabía, pero no podía traicionar a Darien

—Que nos quedamos con él —respondió Ando—. Al principio, tenía unas pesadillas horribles por la noche, y cuando Mitsuki consiguió que se bañase, vio que tenía moratones por todas partes. También era un chico muy listo, pero no sabía leer. Tardó, pero Malachite empezó a confiar en nosotros —añadió sonriendo—. Se llamaba Malachite y, después de un tiempo, fue como si hubiese sido nuestro. Nosotros no habíamos tenido hijos y Malachite necesitaba una familia, decía Mitsuki. Yo sabía que no era buena idea. Teníamos que haber llamado a la policía, pero Mitsuki era muy feliz y yo, también. Al ver cómo iba engordando, cómo se le quitaban las ojeras, pensamos que merecía la pena correr el riesgo.

Ando hizo una pausa para servir más té en ambas tazas.

—Después de tres meses con nosotros, leyó su primera frase. Yo le dije lo orgulloso que estaba de él y Malachite se subió a mi regazo y me permitió que lo abrazase por primera vez.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Ando tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Bueno… no me avergüenza decir que yo ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, pero que me caló muy hondo. Y todavía me afecta. Aquel día, me sentí como un padre.

—Probablemente, porque lo era —comentó Serena

—Pero no duró. El jugador volvió —continuó Ando, enfadado—. Había llamado una vez, poco después de marcharse, y yo le había dicho lo que opinaba de él. Él se había reído entonces y nos había dicho que podíamos quedarnos con el niño. Yo pensé que no volveríamos a verlo, pero, seis meses después, apareció y dijo que quería que le devolviésemos a su hijo. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena, a pesar de no querer oír la respuesta. —Porque al tipo le había cambiado la suerte y pensaba que era su hijo el que hacía que ganase.

—Qué asco —dijo Serena.

La imagen que Darien le había dado de su padre había sido la de un hombre feliz y encantador, aunque incapaz de asumir sus responsabilidades, mientras que el hombre al que había descrito Ando era casi un monstruo.

—Yo no quise que se llevara a Malachite —añadió Ando con furia—, pero el tipo era más joven y fuerte que yo, me pegó, y a Mitsuki también. El niño estaba llorando, histérico, y su padre le dio tal bofetada que le giró la cara. Yo intenté levantarme, pero Mitsuki me detuvo, llorando. Sabía que no podíamos hacer nada, y cuanto más lo intentásemos, más sufriría Malachite.

Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo había podido soportar Darien tanta brutalidad?

—Jamás volvimos a ver al niño. Mitsuki y yo nos quedamos destrozados. Temimos que hubiese podido pasarle algo y llamamos a la policía, pero no encontraron rastro de ellos. Al final, tuvimos que continuar con nuestras vidas, pero yo sigo sintiéndome culpable.

—¿Culpable, por qué? —le preguntó Serena, limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

—Porque si hubiésemos llamado a la policía al principio, podríamos habernos quedado con él. Malachite habría estado a salvo. Pero fuimos egoístas y Malachite pagó por ello.

Serena alargó la mano y tomó la de Ando.

—Te equivocas, Ando. Le disteis a ese niño algo que no había tenido hasta entonces. Le disteis un hogar. No fuisteis egoístas. Hicisteis lo correcto.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Armando. No puedes culparte por los crímenes de otro hombre. El único malo en esta historia es el padre de Malachite.

—¿De verdad lo piensas?

—Lo sé —contestó ella, soltándole la mano y sonriendo. Ojalá hubiese podido contarle lo que sabía. A Armando se le alegró el rostro. —Vaya —dijo, casi riendo, pasándose las manos por la cara—. Gracias. Me has hecho sentir… mejor.

—Me alegro mucho.

—Se te da muy bien escuchar —añadió él—. Supongo que es uno de los requisitos para ser una buena asistente personal.

—Supongo —respondió ella, apreciando el cariño con el que Armando la estaba mirando.

No era de extrañar que darien se hubiese enamorado de aquel hombre tan bueno, fuerte y cariñoso. No se le ocurría un modelo mejor, ni un padre mejor. Y que Darien y Armando hubiesen pasado tan poco tiempo juntos, era una tragedia. No obstante, ella creía que esos seis meses le habían cambiado la vida a Darien, que podía haberse convertido en un hombre como su padre, pero, en su lugar, era como Armando.

Si éste supiese todo lo que había hecho realmente por el chico…

Serena tenía que conseguir que Darien le contase a Ando la verdad.

Después de despedirse de Armando con un abrazo, Serena atravesó los jardines del hotel y se preguntó cómo y dónde debía abordar a Darien. ¿Cómo podía conseguir que hablase con Ando y le contase quién era?

Ignoró la vocecilla en su interior que le advertía que no se metiese en la vida personal de Darien, que le decía que sólo eran amantes y que aquello no era asunto suyo.

No podía preocuparse por eso en aquellos momentos, tenía una misión.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

No puedo creer que éste sea el tugurio acerca del cual escribió Steinbeck —comentó Serena, asomándose al balcón del Fisherman's Wharf, en la bahía de Monterey.

El sol de la tarde se reflejaba en el agua y hacía brillar los acabados en latón de un lujoso yate que había anclado cerca de varios barcos pesqueros. Serena sonrió al ver el hocico bigotudo de una foca muy curiosa. Los gritos de las gaviotas en busca de comida retumbaban en el aire, pero no podían competir con el rugido hambriento de la foca.

—Es limpio y bonito —añadió Serena—, pero no tan pintoresco como yo esperaba.

Serena sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se quitó las gafas de sol y sus ojos verdes brillaron con humor y cariño.

—Eres la única mujer que conozco que prefiere comer en una casa flotante antes que en un restaurante de cinco estrellas —le dijo, tomando su mano.

—Yo no he dicho que lo prefiera —respondió ella, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron—. Si hubiésemos comido aquí en la época de Steinbeck, seguro que habríamos salido con una intoxicación alimentaria.

—Eso es justo lo que yo quería decir —comentó Darien riendo.

Mientras observaba cómo jugaba con sus dedos, Serena se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él, incluso depender de él. Sabía que no era sensato, pero después de la maravillosa mañana que habían pasado paseando por las coloridas tiendas de Fisherman's Warf y visitando el acuario de Monterey, no era capaz de mostrarse cauta. Ya se preocuparía por ello en una semana, cuando tuviese que volver a Inglaterra y aquello se hubiese convertido sólo en un sueño imposible.

—Entonces, ¿estás lista para seguir con las compras? —le preguntó Darien sonriendo—. ¿O prefieres que volvamos a casa a echar la siesta?

Le dio un beso en la palma de la mano y a Serena se le aceleró el corazón. Se dijo que era sólo deseo, ni más ni menos. Esa mañana no habían hecho el amor porque ella había estado agotada, y lo echaba en falta.

—¿Por qué me da la sensación de que voy a terminar todavía más cansada después de la siesta? —bromeó, decidida a no darle demasiadas vueltas a la mirada de Darien.

Lo suyo era sólo sexo, nada más.

—Tal vez tengas razón, será mejor que vayamos a Cannery Row, entonces.

Mientras Darien pedía la cuenta, Serena no pudo evitar recordar lo dulce que había sido con ella esa mañana. Le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y había insistido en que se tomasen un día libre para poder recargar las pilas.

Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto las cosas. Sólo estaba siendo agradable, teniendo en cuenta que la había dejado casi en estado comatoso después de varias noches de pasión. Que la tratase bien no significaba nada. No obstante, a Serena le molestaba que aquello le gustase tanto.

La camarera les llevó la cuenta y les deseó que tuviesen un buen día.

Darien sacó la cartera y empezó a contar billetes. Como siempre, había decidido pagar él, sin consultarle. Serena tendría que haber protestado, pero ya habían discutido en varias ocasiones acerca de lo que se consideraban dietas de viaje desde que habían llegado a California, y sabía que Darien no cedería.

Así que lo dejó pasar y disfrutó observándolo. Darien no se había molestado en afeitarse esa mañana y eso, junto con la camiseta y los Levis desgastados que llevaba puestos, le daban un aspecto desenfadado y peligroso, todavía más sexy de lo habitual. No era de extrañar que a Serena le estuviese costando trabajo separar la realidad de la fantasía.

Se dijo que tenía que distraerse antes de que sus hormonas la traicionasen y se abalanzase sobre él a plena luz del día. No iba a encontrar un momento mejor para hablar de Ando.

Hizo acopio de valor, a sabiendas de que era posible que lo que iba a decir les estropease el día.

—Ayer tuve una conversación muy interesante con Ando.

Él se metió la cartera al bolsillo.

—¿Sí?

—Acerca de un niño maltratado y abandonado que se llamaba Malachite, al que Ando jamás ha podido olvidar.

Darien juró.

—Serena, te dije que no te metieras en eso.

Ella intentó no sentirse dolida.

—No fui yo quien sacó el tema, sino él. Su versión de los hechos fue distinta a la tuya.

—No me importa —replicó Darien.

—Pues debería. Armando no ha dejado nunca de preocuparse por ti, ¿sabías? —alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y la puso sobre la suya—. Deberías tranquilizarlo. ¿No crees que le debes al menos eso?

Fue un golpe bajo y ella lo supo, pero tenía que intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

Darien apartó la mano de la de ella y se puso de pie.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Ella se incorporó también, con la barbilla levantada.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a hablar de ello?

Él dejó escapar una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¡Mira quién habla! La mujer que está mejor protegida que el fuerte Knox.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

Darien ya no parecía enfadado, sino más bien decidido. Y Serena sabía que eso podía ser peligroso.

—¿Enseñarme el qué?

Él le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

—Si quieres que hablemos de Armando, antes tendrás que venir conmigo. Luego, ya veremos. Aquello tenía muy mala pinta. —Ya veremos me parece demasiado vago. —Bien. Darien la agarró del brazo y la sacó a rastras del restaurante. —Te prometo que hablaremos de Ando, después de que hayas hecho algo por mí. Ése es el trato, lo tomas o lo dejas.

A Serena empezó a picarle la piel. Algo estaba yendo mal. ¿De qué iba aquello? Entonces pensó en Ando, que tenía derecho a saber de aquel niño al que no había podido olvidar. Fuese lo que fuese lo que Darien tenía en mente, ella no podía permitir que Ando siguiese sufriendo por las cabezonerías de Darien.

—Lo tomo —contestó. Y la piel le picó todavía más.

Darien la llevó a través de la zona más turística, en la que se mezclaban orfebres, boutiques de diseño, tiendas de recuerdos y de caramelos. Tal vez la ecléctica composición fuese más pintoresca que en la época de Steinbeck, pero Serena se dio cuenta de que allí todo el mundo, turistas y locales, parecía despreocupado, todo el mundo, salvo ella.

Darien sabía lo mucho que Serena odiaba que la manipulasen, y lo mucho que le costaba ceder el control. Él también lo odiaba y, no obstante, Serena no había podido evitar meter la naricilla en sus asuntos.

No quería hablar de Ando. Ni siquiera quería pensar en él. La vergüenza y el sentimiento de culpa por lo que había ocurrido el día en que su padre había ido a buscarlo lo habían acosado durante años. Se había convertido en un adolescente salvaje y furioso, que se odiaba a sí mismo y vivía siempre enfadado, hasta que había encontrado una salida en las salas de juegos europeas. Luego había tardado muchos años más en empezar a hacer algo verdaderamente productivo. Estaba a punto de enterrar esa parte tan horrible de su vida, para siempre, y no quería volver a abrir la caja de Pandora.

Pero, durante los últimos días, había cambiado de perspectiva. Seguía sin querer arriesgarse a contarle a Armando la verdad, pero tal vez se dejase convencer si obtenía algo a cambio. Y eso era la confianza de Serena. Había disfrutado mucho de la relación que habían tenido durante esa semana. Sólo el sexo había sido fenomenal, pero ya no era suficiente.

La agarró por la cadera y, a pesar de estar rodeados de gente, notó cómo a Serena se le aceleraba el pulso y sonrió. Siempre respondía de manera instantánea y espectacular. Todas las noches hacían el amor con una pasión violenta, que a él seguía dejándolo estupefacto. Frunció el ceño, la agarró con más fuerza por la cintura… Después de hacer el amor, Serena siempre intentaba apartarse de él, pero no se lo consentía, por supuesto. Y cuanto más lo intentaba, más deseaba él tenerla cerca.

Y luego estaba el tema del dinero. A Darien siempre le había gustado hacer regalos caros a las mujeres con las que había salido, para demostrarles su aprecio. Con Serena, ni siquiera había abordado el tema porque sabía cuál sería su reacción. Los últimos días, hasta parecía molestarle que pagase sus comidas, lo que era ridículo, estaban en un viaje de trabajo.

Supuso que ese lado nada materialista de ella, su cabezonería, su inquebrantable independencia, eran las cosas que lo habían cautivado al principio. Pero él estaba empezando a cansarse de discutir con ella cada vez que le pagaba algo. Aunque sabía que aquello formaba parte de la barrera invisible que Serena había levantado para evitar que él se le acercase demasiado. Y cuanto más alto era el muro, más decidido estaba él a derribarlo.

Vio la joyería que había estado buscando al final de la calle. Agarró a Serena de la mano y la condujo entre la multitud.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella, aminorando el paso. —Es una sorpresa —le contestó él.

A Serena se le aceleró el pulso al ver que Darien la llevaba hacia el paseo marítimo. Todavía no tenía ni idea de qué estaba tramando.

—No me gustan las sorpresas —le dijo con cautela.

Él la miró por encima del hombro.

—Quita esa cara de susto —le pidió sonriendo—. Ésta va a gustarte.

Serena decidió seguirlo.

La fachada pasada de moda de la joyería era sobria y elegante, y estaba situada entre una galería de arte de color rosa pastel y un emporio de ropa deportiva. En el cartel que había fuera decía que eran distribuidores de los diseñadores locales, pero a Serena casi ni le dio tiempo a mirar el escaparate antes de que Darien le hiciese entrar. La luz era tenue, la música, tranquila y sólo había una dependiente joven, por lo que Serena le pareció un oasis de calma y buen gusto.

Por un momento, las dudas dejaron paso a la curiosidad y Serena se paseó por la tienda, estudiando las vitrinas en las que había expuestas exquisitas joyas.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Darien, apoyando la mano en su espalda.

Serena respiró por fin.

—Son increíbles. Deberías comprarte unos gemelos o algo así —le contestó.

Él tomó su mano.

—Quiero enseñarte algo.

La condujo hasta el final de la vitrina y señaló un collar colocado sobre una capa de satén negro.

Serena observó las perlas que colgaban delicadamente y pensó en las horas que debía de haber pasado el diseñador creando una obra tan impresionante.

—¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? —le preguntó Darien al oído.

Ella tocó el cristal, tentada.

—Me encantaría —dijo, mirando de reojo a la dependienta—, pero no merece la pena que la molestemos.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo él—. Le pagan para que la molesten.

Y, por una vez, Serena deseó olvidarse de quién era en realidad y fingir que era una mujer que podía permitirse algo tan exquisito como aquel collar.

Darien le hizo un gesto a la dependienta, que sacó el collar de la vitrina de buen grado. —Se llama Mar de Sueños —dijo mientras se lo ponía a Serena. Luego, tomó un espejo de detrás del mostrador y se lo colocó delante para que pudiese verse.

—Le queda sensacional.

Serena levantó la mano para tocar las perlas, que brillaban contra la piel de su escote. Se fijó en las delicadas cadenas de plata que las sujetaban y le susurró a Darien:

—Le quedaría sensacional a cualquiera.

—Deja que te vea —le pidió él, haciéndola girar.

Bajó la vista a sus pechos y luego alargó la mano para tocar las perlas. Serena sintió un escalofrío y notó cómo se le endurecían los pezones mientras Darien la miraba a los ojos.

—Te queda muy bien —añadió él en voz baja y ronca—. Eres preciosa, Serena.

El deseo y algo todavía más peligroso hizo que ella se ruborizase.

Darrien miró a la dependienta.

—Envuélvanoslo. Nos lo llevamos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, señor —respondió la dependienta, empezando a desabrochar el collar—. ¿Va a pagar al contado o con tarjeta?

—Espere —dijo Serena, apoyando la mano en el collar—. No me lo vas a comprar.

¿Se había vuelto loco? Si ni siquiera había preguntado el precio.

—Con tarjeta —le dijo él a la dependienta, sin hacer caso a Serena.

La mujer le quitó el collar con cuidado.

—Lo pondré en una caja, señorita.

—Darien, no puedo aceptarlo —protestó ella.

—Estaba hecho para ti —le dijo él, como si no la hubiese oído. Se acercó más y pasó el nudillo por su mejilla—. Cuando hagamos el amor esta noche, quiero que lleves puestas sólo esas perlas —susurró.

Serena se excitó sólo de pensarlo, pero se obligó a retroceder.

—No lo quiero.

Él había esperado que se enfadase, pero la miró con dulzura y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí que lo quieres, pero no vas a admitirlo —le dijo—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo…

Serena vio tanta ternura en sus ojos que estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, pero no lo hizo. No podía darle tanto poder.

—Porque es demasiado caro.

—Ése no es el motivo, y tú lo sabes —respondió él—. Pensé que teníamos un trato.

Serena se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Darien quería que le entregase su corazón. Que le cediese el poco control que le quedaba.

—No puedo… Necesito aire —y, dicho aquello, salió corriendo de la tienda.

Vio que la joven dependienta la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Y tal vez fuese verdad.

Anduvo entre la multitud hasta la barandilla del paseo marítimo y se aferró a ella con fuerza. El sol le calentaba la cara, pero tenía la piel de gallina, lo que le llevó el recuerdo de viejos fantasmas que creía enterrados hacía mucho tiempo.

Se quedó allí inmóvil y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando Darien le puso la mano en la cadera.

—¿Ya estás preparada para hablar de ello? —le preguntó, acariciándola con cuidado.

Ella vio que llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

—¿Lo has comprado?

Darien asintió.

Serena deseó enfadarse con él, pero estaba agotada. Y asustada. Y se sentía indefensa. Porque quería aceptar aquel regalo y sabía que no debía hacerlo. Darien era un hombre rico, al que no debía importarle comprar un collar de mil dólares, pero a ella sí que le importaba.

—Serena, es sólo un regalo.

Pero no lo era, no para ella. Y, si lo aceptaba, estaría entregando a cambio algo que jamás podría recuperar.

—Quiero que lo tengas —insistió él—. ¿Por qué no confías en mí lo suficiente como para aceptarlo? «No es en ti en quien no confío, sino en mí misma», pensó Serena.

—No quiero que te gastes tanto dinero en mí.

—¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño? Al menos, cuéntame eso.

Estaba a punto de llorar. Intentó contener las lágrimas, esperó que Darien no se diese cuenta, pero no hubo suerte. Lo vio sacarse un pañuelo del bolsillo.

—Toma. Ella aceptó el pañuelo, inhaló su aroma y se limpió los ojos.

—Lo siento, supongo que estoy un poco cansada y sensible.

—No me mientas —le dijo él, poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla para que levantase el rostro—. No hace falta.

Y la compasión y la comprensión de su mirada fueron su perdición. A Serena le temblaron los labios y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Darie la abrazó con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza, que Serena pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón. Se agarró a él, incapaz de seguir resistiéndose.

Por fin, dejó de llorar. Darien le estaba acariciando la espalda, haciendo que se sintiese segura y al mismo tiempo, necesitada de cariño. Se apartó de él, avergonzada por haberle mojado la camiseta.

—Me siento como una idiota —le confesó—. Lo siento.

—Ahora, ¿vas a contarme por qué te ha hecho llorar un collar de perlas?

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Debes de pensar que estoy como una cabra.

—Bueno, la verdad es que eres la primera mujer que reacciona así ante un regalo. —Seguro que sí —dijo ella, riendo con desgana.

—Cuéntamelo, Serena —insistió Darien.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia la bahía. ¿Tan terrible sería contárselo?

—Mi padre me enviaba regalos. Siempre por mi cumpleaños, en Navidad, al internado en el que estaba. Porque prefería que me quedase allí a que fuese a casa —dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Lo llamaba «sus muestras de cariño» —añadió riendo con tristeza—. Es gracioso, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera le caía bien.

Darien notó que se ponía tenso al verla tan triste e intentó disimularlo.

—Ya ves lo patética que soy. Tengo veintisiete años y sigo obsesionada con el hecho de que mi padre no me quisiera.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te quería?

Ella apoyó la espalda en la barandilla.

—Sinceramente, Darien, no creo que te interese oír toda la historia. —Eh, tú ya sabes lo horrible que fue mi niñez — comentó él, intentando hacerlo con naturalidad.

Serena suspiró.

—Sé que no me quería, porque él mismo me lo dijo. —¿Es una broma? —preguntó Darien, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

—No, no es una broma. Nunca me quiso. Cuando tuve que ir a vivir con él, me dejó claro que no era bienvenida y me mandó directamente a un internado.

—¿Por qué tuviste que ir a vivir con él? —quiso saber Darien.

—Cuando yo tenía quince años, mi madre murió y… —hizo una pausa para intentar controlar la angustia, el dolor— y no tenía a nadie más. Casi no conocía a mi padre. Había venido a visitarnos alguna vez, a ver a mi madre, pero por mí jamás había mostrado interés.

«¿Cómo podía un padre no sentirse interesado por una joven tan bella y llena de vida?», pensó Darien, pero no lo dijo.

—¿Y tú, qué sentías por él? —le preguntó en su lugar.

«Quería que me quisiera, que me necesitase», se dijo Serena, pero no lo dijo en voz alta para no parecer todavía más patética.

—Éramos dos extraños. En realidad, no sentía nada por él. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete años, me di cuenta de que las cosas no cambiarían nunca.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Me marché del internado y no volví a verlo.

—¿Por eso le das tanta importancia a tu independencia? —le dijo Darien, haciéndola sonreír.

—Sí, y por eso no me gusta aceptar regalos. Suelen implicar compromisos.

Serena pensó que ya se lo había dejado claro, pero vio determinación en su mirada.

—En este caso, no hay compromisos, Serena. Vas a tener que confiar en mí. Dime sólo una cosa. ¿Te gusta el collar?

—Sí —respondió ella.

Darien le tendió la bolsa, pero ella la apartó.

—Deja que te cuente otra historia de mi niñez, Darien —al menos, aquélla no era tan cruda—. Cuando tenía diez años, encontré un gatito fuera de nuestra casa, en Chelsea. Insistí mucho a mi madre para que dejase que me lo quedara, y al final la convencí.

—Así que ya por entonces tus pucheros eran infalibles, ¿eh? —murmuró él, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso.

—El gato era salvaje. Estropeó los muebles de mi madre, a mí me mordió y me tuvieron que poner la antitetánica y, después de una semana, se escapó.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Yo no voy a morderte, te lo prometo. A no ser que tú me lo pidas. Serena se enfadó. —¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que te quiero decir? Lo nuestro no va a ir a ninguna parte. Los dos lo sabemos. No quiero regalos tuyos. No quiero necesitarlos.

«Ni necesitarte a ti. Por favor, no hagas que te necesite».

Darien le pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Lo hizo con tal ternura, que a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Con una mirada, una caricia, un simple gesto, podía derribar sus defensas. Hacer que desease cosas que jamás podría tener. Y no podía arriesgarse a ofrecerle su corazón a otro hombre que no lo quería. Que no lo necesitaba.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Shh.

La besó con cuidado y eso la asustó todavía más. Otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla y él se la limpió con el dedo.

—¿Sabes qué? Que si ese gatito se hubiese quedado en tu casa un poco más, se habría dado cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. No puedo hacerte promesas. Esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ti, pero ahora me parece bien hacerlo, me siento bien. Así que veamos hasta dónde podemos llegar juntos y disfrutemos de ello mientras dure.

Cuando hicieron el amor esa noche, Serena dejó que Darien le pusiese el collar de perlas. Y cuando hubieron terminado y él la abrazó, ella se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar apartarlo.

Y tampoco había conseguido que hablasen del tema de Ando. No obstante, mientras se quedaba dormida, supo que ya no debía preocuparse por el corazón de Armando, sino por el suyo propio. Tenía miedo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

The Grange ya es tuyo, joven —dijo Armando Shields dejando el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y levantándose para darle la mano a Darien—. Qué sensación tan extraña, treinta años de mi vida que terminan sólo con una firma.

—Ha sido una negociación dura —comentó Darien, soltando la mano del anciano, sin mirarlo a los ojos—, pero el complejo queda en buenas manos. Continuaremos con la tradición de un buen servicio y una sincera hospitalidad.

Ando asintió.

—Lo sé. A pesar de tu pasado, sé que eres un hombre en el que puedo confiar.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿Mi pasado?

—Tal y como le expliqué a Serena, nunca me han gustado los jugadores —le dijo Ando suspirando y volviendo a sentarse—. Y siempre soñé con poder cederle este complejo a mi hijo algún día.

Darien tragó saliva.

—No sabía que tuviese hijos —comentó con cautela.

Serena se dio cuenta de que lo estaba pasando mal, y sufrió por él. ¿Por qué no le contaba la verdad a Ando?

—En realidad no los tengo —contestó el anciano sonriendo—. Hubo un niño que fue como un hijo para Mitsuki y para mí. No pudo quedarse con nosotros, pero siempre tuve la vana ilusión de que algún día volvería.

Darien se puso tenso. Serena alargó la mano y tocó su puño cerrado. Él la miró.

«Díselo», pensó ella. Para su sorpresa, Darien giró la mano y agarró la suya. Luego, miró a Ando.

—Y ha vuelto —murmuró.

Armando fijó la vista en el rostro de Darien. Inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que ha vuelto —repitió él en voz más alta, soltando la mano de Serena—. Yo soy el niño del que estás hablando.

—Vaya —exclamó Ando sorprendido—. Sabía que había algo en ti que no me cuadraba, desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Eres tú. Eres mi Malachite.

Darien echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No vuelvas a abandonarme, Malachite —gritó Ando, haciendo que Darien se detuviese.

Había agarrado el pomo de la puerta, pero no lo giró. Apoyó la frente en la madera y exhaló. —No soy Malachite —susurró—. En realidad, nunca lo fui.

—Por supuesto que sí —lo contradijo Ando, sonriendo y acercándose a él—. Tenías que haberme dicho quién eras hace dos años, hijo. Te habría regalado el maldito complejo.

Armando apoyó la mano en la espalda de Darien. Serena notó que una lágrima le corría por la mejilla al ver a éste ponerse tenso.

—No quiero que me lo regales —murmuró—. No me lo merezco. Por fin se giró y Serena vio remordimiento en sus ojos.

—Tenía que haberme puesto en contacto con vosotros hace años, para deciros que lo sentía, pero fui un cobarde. Y no soy tan distinto de mi padre como pensaba.

—Nunca fuiste como él —afirmó Ando emocionado—. Y ¿qué era lo que sentías?

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Te hice daño. Y a Mitsuki también. No fue mi intención. —Eras sólo un niño y te queríamos. Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa tuya.

Y, dicho aquello, le dio un abrazo.

Darien relajó los hombros y lo aceptó, y Serena sintió como otra lágrima corría por su mejilla. Se la limpió y se mordió el labio para evitar llorar más. No quiso analizar por qué le afectaba tanto todo lo relacionado con Darien. En realidad, ella no tenía nada que ver con aquella relación, ni con aquella reunión. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Darien suspiró, tembloroso. Ando no lo odiaba y él se sentía tan aliviado que le temblaban un poco las rodillas.

El olor a menta y a sal del mar, tan distinto del olor a tabaco y whisky de su padre, hizo que volviese a aquellos meses de su niñez durante los cuales había sido realmente feliz y se había sentido seguro. Mientras Ando continuaba abrazándolo, dándole golpecitos en la espalda, aquel nudo de culpabilidad e ira que había tenido en su interior durante más de dos décadas empezó a aflojarse.

Ando retrocedió, volvió a darle una palmadita en el brazo y luego, lo soltó y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Estás mucho más alto de lo que recordaba.

Darien se echó a reír.

—He crecido —dijo, notando que las palmas de sus manos, húmedas de sudor unos segundos antes, estaban secas.

—Creo que debería dejaros solos —comentó Serena en voz baja.

Darien la miró, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando pasó por su lado, la agarró de la mano.

—No hace falta —le dijo.

Ella había hecho aquello posible. Si no hubiese viajado a California con él, jamás habría tenido las agallas necesarias para contárselo a Armando.

—Tenéis que poneros al día —insistió Serena, sonriendo—. Estaré en la cabaña si me necesitas.

Luego, miró a Armando.

—Siento no haber podido decirte antes quién era Darien, pero no podía traicionarlo. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

—No hay nada que perdonar —contestó Armando sonriendo.

Daren la vio salir de la habitación. Estaría en la cabaña si la necesitaba. Le dio mucho miedo pensar en lo que significaba para él.

—Es una mujer muy bella, por dentro y por fuera —dijo Armando después de que Serena se hubiese marchado—. Me recuerda a Mitsuki. Algún día, hará muy feliz al hombre con el que se case.

Darien no podía imaginarse a Serena casada con otro.

—Vamos a sentarnos, hijo. Mis viejos huesos ya no están tan fuertes como antes —dijo Ando, dejándose caer con cuidado en uno de los sillones.

Darien ocupó el otro.

Ando se echó a reír.

—Cómo me alegra verte. Te has convertido en alguien importante. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Y Serena es un tesoro.

Aquellas palabras gustaron mucho a Darien, pero no quería hablar de Serena.

—Me sorprende que un chico tan guapo como tú no la haya conquistado. Si yo tuviese treinta años menos… —continuó Armando.

—No es sólo mi asistente personal —le dijo Darien.

—¿Salís juntos? —preguntó Ando, dejando de sonreír.

—Supongo que sí —contestó él, aunque no fuese exactamente la verdad.

—Pero si trabaja para ti —dijo Ando sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me decepcionas. Tengo la sensación de que, más bien, te estás aprovechando de ella.

—No —respondió él incómodo.

Recordó el día anterior, la expresión de Serena: de vulnerabilidad y miedo, cuando había querido regalarle el collar. ¿Por qué le volvían a sudar las manos? Se las secó en los pantalones.

—La atracción es mutua —añadió.

—Eres su jefe, hijo. Si estás acostándote con ella, te estás aprovechando de ella. Por muy mutua que sea la atracción.

—No es cierto. No es sólo sexo —contestó él, sin saber por qué intentaba justificarse.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorado?

—Yo… no he dicho eso.

Armando frunció el ceño.

—O estás enamorado, o es sólo sexo, Malachite, no hay otra opción.

—Me llamo Darien —replicó él, sintiéndose acorralado.

—Perdona a este viejo. Para mí, siempre serás Malachite. Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿El qué?

—¿Estás enamorado de ella o no?

Darien se levantó de un salto y salió a la terraza. De repente, se sentía como un animal enjaulado. Estaba tenso. Cerró los ojos y el olor a lavanda y a agua de mar lo sofocó.

Vio el rostro de Serena, reconfortante y compasivo cuando le había dado la mano unos minutos antes. Desafiante y fiero cuando discutían. Tan sensual que hacía que se le detuviese el corazón cuando hacían el amor. La deseaba, por supuesto. Pero ¿estaba enamorándose de ella?

Era la mujer más complicada que había conocido. Utilizaba su independencia como un escudo y nunca dejaba que él se saliese con la suya. Y el hecho de que su testarudez le gustase y le enfureciese por igual tal vez significase que se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Has encontrado ya la respuesta? —le preguntó Ando, tocándole el hombro.

Él se giró a mirarlo.

—No estamos enamorados —le dijo con frustración—. Somos amigos, nada más.

Y así iban a continuar. Él no iba a dejar que nadie le rompiese el corazón. Ya se lo habían roto con ocho años. Y si había aprendido algo de su padre era que el amor era sólo para los tontos.

—Si tú lo dices —le respondió Ando—, pero Serena se ha convertido también en mi amiga, así que voy a pedirte un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Que cuando se os acabe la pasión y decidas dejarla marchar, no le hagas daño.

Darien asintió.

De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que todavía no se les había acabado la pasión, así que aún no iba a dejarla marchar.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Mientras volvía a la cabaña, Serena inhaló el aroma a resina fresca de los pinos de Monte rey y se enfrentó por fin a la verdad.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Darien Chiba. Su jefe, su amante y un hombre que jamás la necesitaría como ella lo necesitaba.

Hasta entonces, había cometido algunos errores importantes en su vida, intentando ganarse el amor de su padre, confiando en el cerdo de Andrew, pero aquél era, con diferencia, el más catastrófico.

El día anterior, al aceptar el collar, ya se había temido lo peor, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que era hasta que no había visto a Darien tenso y vulnerable entre los brazos de Ando y la sensación de amor, de anhelo, que eso había causado en ella la había dejado atontada.

Vio una codorniz con sus polluelos paseando por el césped en fila india, pero la imagen no la hizo sonreír, como había ocurrido el día anterior.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿Acaso no se había prometido siempre a sí misma que jamás cometería el error de enamorarse de alguien que no la amase? Había tenido el ejemplo en su madre, que se había pasado la vida atada a un hombre que había acabado destruyéndola. Darien no se parecía en nada a su padre. Podía ser arrogante, incluso despiadado, pero no era cruel ni manipulador. Con ella, había sido generoso y cariñoso a su manera, hasta la había abrazado cuando lo había necesitado. Pero no la amaba. Jamás le había dado ninguna muestra de que lo suyo fuese nada más que una aventura.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y atravesó el salón, apartando la vista de la chimenea, que le recordaba a la noche que habían jugado al strip-póker. Salió a la terraza y se sintió como una princesa en una torre.

Luego se apartó de la barandilla. Había vuelto a ponerse a soñar como una adolescente. No era Rapunzel esperando a su príncipe. Aquello no era un sueño. Ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su independencia, de su autosuficiencia. Y necesitaba aferrarse a lo que le quedaba de ellas si quería sobrevivir a aquello.

Tenía que protegerse. No podía pedirle a Darien un compromiso que él no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Ya había cometido ese error con su padre y sabía que el rechazo de Darien le dolería todavía más.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás y fue hacia el dormitorio que había estado compartiendo con Darien. Sacó la maleta del armario y empezó a recoger su ropa.

Si quería ser más fuerte, no podía dejarse llevar por sus hormonas. Desde ese momento, no volvería a acostarse con Darien. Cerró la maleta y la llevó a la habitación pequeña a través del cuarto de baño.

El sueño se había terminado. Tenía que empezar a hacer frente a la realidad. Había hecho una apuesta al acostarse con el jefe, pero se había enamorado de él y había perdido.

Dos horas más tarde, Darien detuvo el Ferrari en el camino que llevaba a la cabaña y echó el freno de mano. Salió de él acelerado, emocionado con su futuro y ni las nubes que se cernían sobre su cabeza iban a hacer que se pusiese de mal humor.

Después de pasar una hora charlando con Armando, había ido a dar una vuelta en coche para aclararse las ideas. Y para planear lo que iba a hacer con Serena. Había tardado un rato en calmarse lo suficiente como para poder pensar con claridad, pero después todas las piezas habían ido encajando en su sitio.

No la amaba, ni ella a él, pero lo que tenían juntos era demasiado bueno para ponerle fin. A Darien le encantaba su compañía, su amistad, su frescura, y formaban un equipo fantástico, tanto en el trabajo como en la cama. La sencilla solución a su problema se le había ocurrido al detener el coche frente al increíble paisaje de Big Sur.

Le haría un contrato fijo como asistente personal.

Serena trabajaría para él por el día y jugarían juntos por la noche. Sería perfecto, sin compromisos emocionales. Ella era la mujer más práctica que conocía. Seguro que le parecía buena idea. Además, valoraba su independencia. No necesitaría de él más de lo que estaba dispuesto a darle.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y la llamó:

—Hola, Serena, ¿dónde estás?

Era la primera vez que se emocionaba tanto al ofrecerle a alguien un puesto de trabajo.

No obstante, su alegría fue menguando según miró en la terraza, en el baño y en su habitación, y no encontró a Serena. ¿Adónde había ido? Se suponía que iba a estar allí, esperándolo, para que él pudiese contarle la gran oportunidad que iba a darle.

Le dio la espalda a la cama y se fijó en algo que le causó un escalofrío. ¿Dónde estaba el camisón de seda que Serena se había quitado esa mañana? Giró en círculo. ¿Y dónde estaba el resto de su ropa? Se acercó al armario, lo abrió y vio el espacio vacío en el que había estado su maleta. Se quedó pálido. De repente, volvió a sentirse como con ocho años, cuando se había despertado y había encontrado la cama de su padre vacía. Intentó no recordarlo, pero no pudo evitar sentir pánico.

«Cálmate, maldita sea. No te ha dejado. No es posible».

Cerró la puerta del armario dando un golpe y atravesó el salón para salir a la terraza. Se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla y, entonces, una melena rubia llamó su atención en la cala que había debajo.

Respiró hondo y el pánico empezó a desaparecer, para ser reemplazado por la ira. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la playa de dos en dos. Si Serena volvía a darle otro susto así, se arrepentiría. Y, en cualquier caso, ¿qué había hecho con todas sus cosas?

* * *

** y ahora no se que escusa poner para que no me quieran matar por lo irresponsable de no actualizar TT_TT**

**pero la verdad es que tuve una semana ajetreada en la universidad y aca en chile estamos en epoca de invierno, ahora mismo llueve muy fuerte y dejo de correr viento hace poco, hasta creanme que estoy en la cocina de mi casa robandole wiffi a mi vecino xq si salgo me entumo de frio y no quiero resfiarme para cuando de los exenes de fin de semestre...**

**quedan 3 capitulos contando el epilogo y en mis ratos libres adapte 2 libros mas asi que las voy a tener aburridas leyendo mas libros jajajajaja**

**besos besos**

**fer **


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Serea se sentó en una roca y se quedó observando el océano Pacífico. El viento era frío y unas nubes grises auguraban tormenta. Ella se sentía igual.

Se abrazó las rodillas y se tragó las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo en la garganta desde que había decidido que su aventura con Darien tenía que terminar. Tenía que deshacerse de aquella estúpida melancolía antes de volver a verlo. Haría como si todo le diese igual. Seguro que a él le molestaba que no quisiese que se acostasen más, pero lo superaría. Les quedaba menos de una semana en California, tenía que aguantar.

El hecho de saber que los siguientes días serían una agonía sólo hizo que se sintiese todavía más decidida a salir de aquello con dignidad. No debía venirse abajo delante de él. Darien no debía saber cómo se sentía. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que le quedaba era su orgullo. Cerró los ojos, se puso el jersey sobre las rodillas y se abrazó con fuerza mientras la primera gota de lluvia le caía en la mejilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Va a llover.

Serena se giró y vio a Darien corriendo hacia ella por la arena, devastadoramente sexy. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible? No era justo.

Se obligó a sonreír y se bajó de la roca.

—Me apetecía dar un paseo.

Él arqueó una ceja y estudió su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si estuvieses a punto de llorar. Ella notó cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Será mejor que vayamos dentro, antes de que nos mojemos —le dijo, echando a andar, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—¿Dónde están tus cosas?

Ella tembló.

—He decidido llevarlas a la otra habitación.

—¿Para qué?

Serena inclinó la cabeza, vio su pecho y supo que era adicta a él. Lo miró a la cara de nuevo.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de acostarnos.

—¿Sí? —espetó él—. ¿Y si yo no estuviera de acuerdo?

—Por favor, vamos dentro —dijo ella, intentando mantener la calma—. Nos estamos mojando.

Darien se dispuso a discutir, pero entonces retumbó un trueno, como avisando del diluvio que iba a caer.

Corrieron escaleras arriba, pero Darien no la soltó hasta que no estuvieron dentro de la cabaña.

—Espera, iré a por las toallas —le dijo en tono tenso.

Ella se quedó donde estaba, hasta que notó que le caían gotas de agua del pelo y se puso en acción. Se quitó el jersey empapado y se abrazó con fuerza mientras Darien volvía a su lado.

Él también se había quitado la camisa y se estaba secando el pecho. Serena tragó saliva al notar que se excitaba. Estupendo. ¿Cómo iba a defender su argumento estando los dos medio desnudos?

—Toma —le dijo Serena, tirándole una toalla y bajando la vista a sus pechos.

Serena se la puso por encima de los hombros.

—He pensado que podríamos darnos una ducha juntos —sugirió él en tono frío, pero mirándola con deseo—. Luego hablaremos de cómo vamos a dormir.

—Prefiero ducharme sola, gracias. Y me gustaría hacer un par de llamadas. Quiero volver a Inglaterra a finales de semana y voy a necesitar encontrar otro trabajo.

Él se irguió y dejó de sonreír.

—No vas a volver a Inglaterra. Voy a hacerte un contrato fijo.

—Pero…

Serena se dio cuenta de lo que Darien acababa de decirle. Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó no sentirse esperanzada. No podía quedarse con él, por mucho que lo desease. Al final, sólo haría que las cosas fuesen más difíciles.

—¿Por qué me lo ofreces ahora?

—¿No es obvio? —replicó Darien, agarrándola y acercándola a él—. Estás haciendo un trabajo fantástico. Y formamos un gran equipo.

—No… puedo aceptarlo —respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

—No seas tonta —insistió él, acariciándole los brazos—. Te estoy ofreciendo un buen sueldo. Además, tendrás tu independencia, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Le quitó la toalla de los hombros y la tiró.

—Te quiero a mi lado —añadió.

Ella se puso a tiritar.

—Tienes frío —murmuró Darien.

Pero no era frío lo que Darien sentía, sino debilidad. Él le dio la mano y la guió a través del salón. —Ven a calentarte. Pero de camino al cuarto de baño, Serena se dio cuenta de que no tendría ninguna independencia, estaría como su madre. Habría sacrificado su identidad, su individualidad, por un amor que jamás había sido real.

Apartó la mano de la de él.

—No voy a hacerlo. No voy a aceptar el trabajo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Zack, enfadado y confundido.

Ella respiró hondo e hizo acopio de valor.

—Porque no quieres sólo una asistente personal. Quieres a alguien que comparta tu cama y yo no quiero seguir haciéndolo, por práctico que sea para ti.

—Yo no diría que es precisamente práctico —replicó él—. Y me estás mintiendo. Sé que me deseas.

—Para ya, Darien.

Él volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Porque los ojos se te ponen de color violeta cuando estás excitada. Y se te hinchan los labios —le mordió el inferior—. Se te acelera la respiración. Y se te endurecen los pezones.

Inclinó la cabeza y tomó su pecho con la boca. Serena gimió y sintió calor por todo el cuerpo.

—No puedo hacerlo —consiguió decir, incapaz de dejar de temblar.

—Claro que puedes. Pon los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Serena obedeció, se aferró a él, sintiendo la presión de su erección. Le temblaron las piernas y se derritió por dentro.

Él la besó mientras metía las manos por debajo de su falda y le acariciaba el trasero. Ella enterró las manos en su pelo a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que lo detuviese, pero su cuerpo no quería escucharla. Cerró los ojos y sus lenguas se entrelazaron con ansia, calor y deseo mutuo.

Darien metió los dedos por debajo de sus braguitas y, luego, en su interior. Ella gritó, a punto de llegar al clímax. Humillada por su incapacidad para resistirse a él, lo empujó.

—Por favor. No. No puedo.

Él retrocedió.

—Sí, claro que puedes. Estás muy húmeda.

Volvió a besarla con fuerza y Serena no pudo contenerse más, tembló, gimió de deseo y cuando Darien le acarició el clítoris, explotó por dentro.

Aturdida por la potencia de su orgasmo, vio cómo Darien le levantaba el sujetador y le chupaba los pezones. Se apretó contra él y oyó cómo se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones y se los quitaba.

—Abre los ojos —le ordenó Darien.

Ella obedeció y vio los de él llenos de deseo.

—Eres mía. ¿Me oyes, Serena? Dime que me deseas.

Ella tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Te deseo —susurró, sin poder pensar con sensatez, cegada con tenerlo dentro de una vez por todas.

Darien la penetró y empezó a moverse en su interior, a un ritmo torturador que Serena sabía que volvería a provocarle un orgasmo. El placer la sacudió con fuerza, la hizo gritar y romperse en mil pedazos. El éxtasis y la agonía se fundieron en su cuerpo tembloroso. Darien gritó también y se vació en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en voz baja Darien, con la respiración entrecortada y el pene todavía erecto en su interior.

Ella lo empujó.

—Déjame marchar.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso la humillaba todavía más. Había vuelto a consentírselo.

Él salió de su sexo en silencio. Serena se bajó el sujetador con dedos temblorosos. Quería dejar de temblar. Lo oyó subirse los pantalones.

Darien le tocó la mejilla y sonrió con ternura, pero había triunfo en su mirada.

—Le diré a Andrew que prepare un contrato nuevo en cuanto volvamos a Las Vegas.

Aquello le sentó a Serena como una bofetada. Su propio cuerpo la había traicionado.

—No lo firmaré. Y no pienso volver a Las Vegas contigo —le dijo, alejándose—. Me marcho. Me marcho ahora mismo.

Y fue hacia la habitación pequeña.

—Vuelve aquí —le gritó Darien sin éxito.

Ella cerró la puerta de un golpe. La vergüenza y el desengaño se tornaron en ira. De repente, estaba enfadada con él y consigo misma. La puerta se abrió violentamente.

—¿Puede saberse qué te pasa? Ella abrió la maleta y sacó de ella una camisa limpia, sin mirarlo.

—¿A parte de tener que lidiar con tu insaciable pene? —inquirió, sintiendo que Darien había utilizado su deseo, su amor, contra ella, y en parte lo odiaba por ello.

—Para ya. Acabas de deshacerte entre mis brazos ahí afuera y ahora te comportas como si te hubiese violado. ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó él, agarrándola del brazo.

—Que me he enamorado de ti —confesó Serena—. ¿Qué te parece? —¿Qué? —Darien la soltó, sorprendido y confundido.

—Te quiero. Y eso significa que no puedo quedarme contigo. No quiero que me pase lo que le ocurrió a mi madre.

—Por Dios santo, Serena —le dijo él, acariciándole el brazo—. No tiene sentido.

—Tú no lo entiendes porque no sabes cómo es. Amar a alguien y no ser correspondido.

—Tu padre no quería a tu madre, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?

—Ella era sólo su amante, Darien. Él le pagaba la ropa, la comida, la casa. Mi madre le suplicó que se casase con ella, que me reconociese a mí, pero eso no le interesaba porque lo único que quería de ella era sexo. Jamás quiso su amor… ni el mío tampoco.

—Maldita sea, Serena. Lo siento —le dijo Darien, apartándole el pelo de la cara—, pero sigo sin entender qué tiene eso que ver con…

Ella lo hizo callar poniéndole los dedos en la boca. —Yo te amo, pero tú no me amas a mí. ¿No lo ves? Al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo.

—Pero yo no soy como él. Te estoy ofreciendo un buen trabajo. No quiero que te conviertas en mi amante.

—Respóndeme sólo a una pregunta. ¿Me necesitas, Darien? ¿De verdad me necesitas?

Él frunció el ceño, se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Serena notó que se le rompía el corazón.

—Me importas —contestó él, con cautela—. Y quiero… que lo sepas. —No es suficiente. Darien intentó agarrarla, pero ella se apartó. —Me quieres tener, pero no me necesitas —le dijo Serena—. No me amas —se abrazó a sí misma para intentar dejar de temblar—. Cada vez que me tocas, cada vez que me abrazas, cada vez que hacemos el amor, me voy pareciendo más a ella, se va mermando mi seguridad, voy respetándome menos.

—Eso es una tontería. No puedes estropear todo lo que tenemos por un par de tontas palabras.

El corazón de Serena se quebró del todo.

—Por favor, déjame, Darien. Quiero darme una ducha y cambiarme, y luego tengo que arreglarlo todo para poder marcharme.

Darien pensó que no iba a permitir que se marchase a ninguna parte, pero vio que se sentía muy mal y que tenía la piel de gallina. Estaba destrozada emocionalmente y estaba temblando. En esos momentos, no podía hacerla entrar en razón, y no quería que enfermase de neumonía.

—Yo también tengo que cambiarme de ropa —le dijo—. Dúchate. Hablaremos después.

—No hay nada más de qué hablar —respondió ella.

«Eso ya lo veremos», pensó Darien mientras salía de la habitación, sintiendo frustración y pánico al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**y hoy gracias a los dioses lindos preciosos hermosos...hubo sol!**

**la lluvia paro por lo menos y yo nuevamente le robo wiffi a mi vecino xd**

**va quedando poquito para el fina TT_TT (ni se en que parte va xd)**

**Ishy-24 ¿eres de conce? que chico es el mundo, yo soy de rancagua (en realidad de coltauco pero queda a 1 hora de rancagua city xD)**

**yo tengo varias amigas que son de conce**

**ya mis chicas si quieren mañana mismito les subo los 2 capis que quedan y dejare una pregunta para el proximo libro que quieran leer**

***De regreso a Palacio**

***De camarera a princesa**

**ustedes eligen y la que tenga mas votos sera el libro que publique el martes jojojoj**

**besos besos**

**fer**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Nos veremos en veinte minutos. Sí, eso es, en el aeropuerto de San Francisco.

Serena colgó el teléfono y oyó resoplar a Darien a sus espaldas.

Estaba en la puerta de su dormitorio, con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha, descalzo y con la misma camiseta y los pantalones vaqueros que se había puesto el día que habían ido a Monterey. El día que le había comprado el collar. El dolor de aquel recuerdo sería sólo uno de los mucho que tendría que soportar durante las siguientes semanas.

—No puedes seguir adelante con esto —le ordenó él.

—Claro que sí. He llamado a Andrew y me ha dicho que ya tengo mi sueldo en el banco. Sé que no he trabajado las dos semanas enteras —continuó ella—, así que te devolveré lo que te deba en cuanto llegue a casa.

Él juró.

—No se trata del dinero ni del maldito trabajo — insistió Darien, empezando a alterarse—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Darien se acercó a ella, que no retrocedió.

—Acabamos de hacer el amor sin preservativo. ¿Y si te hubieses quedado embarazada?

—No lo creo —respondió ella, sintiendo calor en las mejillas, ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad.

—Estás olvidando que llevamos juntos toda la semana y sé que no has tenido el periodo, y que no te tomas la píldora.

—¿Y qué si me hubiese quedado embarazada? — replicó Serena—. No cambiaría nada.

—No pienso dejar que te marches pudiendo estar embarazada.

—No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad, Darien? Jamás traería al mundo un hijo dada nuestra relación.

—Espero que no estés hablando de abortar —le advirtió él.

—Todo son hipótesis —respondió ella, mirándose el reloj—. El taxi llegará en quince minutos y quiero despedirme antes de Ando, así que, si me perdonas.

Intentó pasar por su lado, pero él se interpuso en su camino.

—No puedes dejarme.

Le sorprendió oír ira en su voz, pero, todavía más, ver angustia en sus ojos.

—Por favor, Darien. No lo hagas todavía más difícil de lo que es.

—No quiero perder lo que tenemos.

—Sólo hemos tenido buen sexo. Seguro que podrás encontrar a otra que me reemplace en tu cama — argumentó Serena, con ganas de llorar—. Seguro que hacen fila para ocupar mi lugar en cuanto me haya marchado.

Darien sacudió la cabeza muy despacio.

—Pero no serán como tú.

A Serena le pareció ver dolor en su mirada, pero entonces Darien se dio la media vuelta y fue hacia la terraza, se detuvo ante las puertas de cristal, dándole la espalda. Se aferró al marco e inclinó la cabeza.

—Esto es demasiado duro —murmuró. Parecía tenso, a la defensiva. A Serena le recordó a cómo lo había visto durante la reunión con Armando. —¿Qué estás intentando decir? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa, poniéndose detrás de él.

—Cuando tenía ocho años, me prometí a mí mismo que esto no volvería a suceder —siguió murmurando él—, pero ha ocurrido y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Parecía frustrado y molesto.

—No lo entiendo —le dijo Serena.

Él se giró y la miró fijamente.

—Estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti y que es todo culpa tuya.

Se giró y la agarró de los brazos. A Serena se le doblaron las rodillas, pero él la sujetó.

—Era más rico de lo que jamás había soñado —le dijo Darien en tono acusatorio—. No tenía que vivir de las cartas. Todo me iba bien. Y entonces tuviste que llegar tú, con tu sujetador y tu tanga, y estropearlo todo. Te necesito demasiado, y eso me da mucho miedo.

—Pues bienvenido al club —respondió ella en voz baja, conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría—. Da la casualidad de que eres el hombre más arrogante y dominante que he conocido. Y si hubiese podido elegir de quién enamorarme, jamás te habría elegido a ti.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza. Ella sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón y se aferró a él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —le preguntó Darien, apoyando la frente en la suya, todavía más confundido que ella.

—Vamos a amarnos —respondió ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Serena —dijo Darien.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser tan cobarde. No quería amarte, no quería admitirlo, por todo lo que había sufrido antes.

—¿Antes?

—Eran muy buenas personas y él les hizo daño. Yo les hice daño.

—No fue culpa tuya. Nunca lo fue.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes. A Ando le puso el ojo morado, le reventó el labio. Y Mitsuki estaba llorando. Durante años, no pude sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Después de aquello, odié a mi padre. Y me odié a mí mismo. Cuando murió, fui por el mal camino, lo mismo que él —suspiró—. Hasta que conseguí encauzar mi vida y pensé que por fin me había librado de él, pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque seguí viviendo con su filosofía de vida. No ser nunca tan tonto como para querer a nadie.

—Pero ya no vives con esa filosofía, ¿no? —le dijo Serena.

—No, ya no. Y supongo que tengo que agradecérselo a cierta señorita que apareció en mi vida en sujetador y tanga.

—No te infravalores, Darien —le dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza—. Tienes que darte las gracias a ti mismo. Y, además, no llevaba tanga, sino unas recatadas braguitas.

Él le acarició el trasero.

—¿Qué haces?

—Comprobar qué llevas puesto —respondió él riendo.


	20. Chapter 20

Epílogo

Qué tal la tripa? —murmuró Darien a espaldas de Serena.

—Bien, pero cállate, no quiero que todo el mundo piense que nos casamos de penalti.

Era el día de su boda y, hasta el momento, todo había sido perfecto. Serena disfrutó de los jardines de The Grange en aquel maravilloso día de verano. Sonrió al ver a Andrew y a Lita, y su hijo Kelvin. Armando y algunos invitados más, que habían sido escogidos cuidadosamente, estaban tomando champán y unos canapés mientras que, en el mar, las olas chocaban contra la arena a un ritmo constante, eterno.

Nada que ver con el ritmo al que latía el corazón de Darien, y el suyo propio.

Aquel lugar y aquel momento tenían una belleza salvaje, elemental, que Serena llevaría en el corazón durante el resto de su vida, lo mismo que al hombre que tenía al lado.

Intentó no darle vueltas al tema del embarazo. Darien quería anunciarlo ya, pero ella se ruborizaba sólo de pensarlo.

Sólo llevaban juntos tres meses. Y ni ella se había recuperado todavía de la sorpresa. ¿Y si la gente pensaba que se casaban únicamente por el bebé? Se lo había dicho a Darien esa mañana y él había accedido a mantener la noticia en secreto, por el momento.

Darien le acarició el abdomen y le dijo:

—No creo que puedas ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo más. Y, de todos modos, no pasa nada por decirlo.

Ella se giró y lo abrazó.

—Quiero que hoy siga siendo nuestro secreto.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿No estarás asustada por ir a tener un bebé? —le preguntó.

—Estoy muerta de miedo y también estoy emocionada, pero han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses.

Llevaba días como flotando en una nube de amor, pasión y felicidad y todavía no había puesto los pies en el suelo. Y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que tal vez no lo hiciese jamás.

Darien le había ofrecido trabajo, no sólo como asistente personal, sino también como parte de su equipo directivo. Le había comprado una preciosa casa de madera y vidrio a orillas del mar, cerca de The Grange. Le había pedido que se casase con él y habían tenido que organizar la boda. Y, para terminar, se habían confirmado sus sospechas de que estaba embarazada. Cosa que la emocionaba, pero le daba miedo al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Serena. Hace tiempo que descubrí que cada uno hace todo lo que puede con las cartas que le da la vida. A nosotros nos ha dado cuatro ases. Sólo tienes que estar tranquila y jugar despacio.

Ella asintió mientras pensaba en cuánto amaba a aquel hombre y cuánto le excitaban sus analogías con el póker. Parpadeó de forma exagerada.

—Como me hayas dado más de un as, cielo, vas a tener un problema.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres un par de hijos? Piensa en cómo te vas a poner —le dijo, acariciándole la curva del pecho con un dedo.

—¿Qué les pasa a los hombres con los pechos enormes? —inquirió ella, intentando parecer indignada.

—Estás preciosa embarazada —respondió Darien con la voz ronca—. Y no se trata tanto del tamaño de tus senos, como de su sensibilidad.

Serena sintió calor y que se le endurecían los pezones. Recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior cuando Darien había decidido comprobar lo sensibles que se habían vuelto sus pechos.

—Compórtate —le dijo ella, con la respiración entrecortada—, estamos en público, y a plena luz del día.

—Cariño —dijo él, abrazándola—, ahora estamos casados. Las muestras públicas de cariño están permitidas, incluso recomendadas.

—¿Eso piensas?

—Sí. Y, en cualquier caso, soy el jefe y digo que los hombres casados pueden disfrutar de sus esposas siempre que quieran.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que tú seas el jefe? —preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Yo.

—Tal vez no esté de acuerdo.

Él bajo la cabeza para besarla.

—Estaba deseando que dijeses eso —murmuró, antes de tomar sus labios.

Serena lo abrazó por el cuello y dejó que la besase apasionadamente. Estaba tan excitada como él y tampoco podía pensar en otra cosa.

«Me siento tan bien, que me da igual que él sea el jefe», pensó.

Aunque no tuviese la intención de decírselo.

* * *

**y llego a su fin mi jefe favorito TT_TT**

**les juro que cuando lo lei por primera vez fue extraño, no se como explicarlo pero imaginarme a Darien asi, tan...caliente xd si esa es la palabra que hasta me dan ganas de ir a las vegas y buscar casinos y meterme con el dueño ajajjajaja ya se me salio lo loca que llevo dentro.**

**gracias chicas por acompañarme con este libro y me alegra demasiado que les haya gustado, asi que como las encuestas ganaron la proxima adaptación que compartiré con ustedes va a ser "de camarera a princesa"**

**me costo un mundo adaptarlo porque llega un momento que a "serena" le cambian el nombre y cosas por el estilo y "darien"tiene los ojos dorados asi que si se me pasa algo asi es porque andaba dormida editando ajdgasjgdkakjsdja**

**nos vemos en un rato mas y gracias nuevamente a cada una de ustedes**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


End file.
